Thunder of the Aggrons
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: Aaron the aggron is taking command of Hoenn after all the trainers have mysteriously disappeared. With many pokemon teaming up, stopping him will take more than just one battle... Please read and review.
1. The Aggrons have Risen

Thunder of the Aggrons

By: CrystalTigeress990

Rated T for intense violence and adult language

(Here's my first pokémon fic)

Chapter 1: The Aggrons have Risen

It was a lovely day in Hoenn and all the humans of that world were gone for good. Pokemon were now free at this moment. Hoping there would be no rulers for them to follow… they were mistaken. Aaron, the leader of the aggrons, was furious by the sudden disappearance of the trainers. He figured that ruling Hoenn himself would make the pokemon's paradise much better. He gathered up all of the arons, lairons, and other aggrons to his cave lair to discuss this matter at hand.

"Fellow arons, lairons, and aggrons!" He growled with fury. "Do you all have any idea what happened to the trainers here in Hoenn?"

"They all just… disappeared, Master Aaron." A young aron replied in a cute boy's voice. "Even the other pokemon don't know what happened to them."

"This is totally an outrage! Those humans didn't just go poof! I want an explaination!"

"We tried to, Master!" A female lairon pleaded. "But, they just didn't know."

"Who?"

"The absols, sir."

"Didn't you ask the leader of the absols, Valisa?"

"She didn't know, either."

"No, no, NO!!! This is unacceptable! There's only one thing we can do about this… and I've been holding this idea for a while now."

"How?"

"I… shall rule Hoenn and you all will help me with the conquering spree."

"You?!" Another aggron asked with anger in his voice. "Why should you rule Hoenn?"

"Because…" Aaron paused as he made an evil grin. "…my last trainer, before he left with the other humans, trained me to be a level 100 pokémon and I am the most powerful out of all of you before me! I deserve this placement."

"That's not fair!" The same little aron complained. "What will we do, the arons and lairons?"

"You all will train hard to evolve yourselves into aggrons. That way, we'll all be the most powerful bunch of pokémon Hoenn has to offer!"

"Sounds cool to me, dude." Another aggron agreed. "Let's do this shit!"

"That's what I'm talking about!"

Meanwhile, in the Valley of the Absols…

Valisa was sitting in a strict position on a huge rock on top of a hill, watching all of the other absols enjoy themselves. With her fierce red eyes, there was no mercy when it came to a pokémon battle. With her four dashing moves, which are Swords Dance, Slash, Taunt, and Aerial Ace, she was known as the 'Ninja Absol of Hoenn'. Nobody… has defeated her once, since she's a level 97 pokémon. The other absols honored her skills greatly, like she was a god. Even her deep feminine voice allures other pokémon to her trance.

On this one day, she sensed some evil aura floating around her without a smell. She howled and that signaled the other absols to approach her in a formal manner.

"What is it, Valisa?" Asked a male absol. Valisa didn't make a sound for the next five minutes until she felt that aura again. "You sense a disaster?"

"A very articulating disaster." Valisa replied in her deep female voice. "The aggron known as Aaron is planning a takeover spree."

"WHAT?!" Everybody gasped with shock. Valisa looked down at her fellow absols with a serious look in her red eyes.

"Even though he doesn't know how the trainers of this world disappeared, he still wants to make things better for himself. With him being a level 100 pokémon, he does have a right to do this… but this… evil I'm feeling……… it's telling me something's not right about this…"

"What is it telling you?!" Another male absol asked in wonder.

"………………" Valisa remained silent as she felt that same evil again. Then, she looked at her population of absols with a even more serious look in her eyes. She then ran off to warn the Bayleef Garden. The other absols were puzzled, but left her alone.

Later, at the Bayleef Garden…

The bayleef leader, Leaflexx, was stunned to hear what Valisa just said. All of the others were stunned as well when they overheard.

"What?!" Leaflexx asked in a hansome male voice. "Aaron's planning to take over Hoenn with his own army of aggrons?"

"That's the evil part I keep feeling." Valisa admitted. "Seriously, I don't know why I'm feeling this evil aura from this."

"Maybe there's more to the takeover than just being ruler. What level is he?"

"100."

"Goddamn! He does have rights to do a takeover thing, but not like this! Something is amiss around here. I mean, sure I'm a level 90 bayleef, but I have my ways when it comes to being a plant."

"I would tell Blaze about this, but I'm not entirely sure."

"Blaze? You mean the leader of the blazikens?"

"And a hansome leader at that."

"Valisa!"

"…well, he is."

"Anyway, isn't he leader of all the fire types?"

"Yes. That's why I'm not so sure of telling him about this evil I'm feeling from Aaron's takeover."

"Just tell his assistant, Stephanie."

"She's a ninetales, Leaflexx."

"So? What does that have to do with it?"

"My absols and her ninetales were in a war before this happened. Remember?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"We don't get along that much!"

"Okay. Tell her little brother, then. He's a vulpix and his best friend is a flareon."

"I think I'll tell the flareon… whatever that is."

"I'll lead ya to them."

Meanwhile, back at Aaron's cave…

Aaron gathered his army of 230 aggrons already evolved and ready to go. He chuckled at his success.

"Excellent. We've got nearly a full army before me." He said with happiness. "Let's be sure the other pokémon are in for a big surprise."

"SIR!!" A male aron screamed from the distance. "We've just been informed of the other pokémon's whearabouts from a golbat named Charion! Valisa already sensed the evil that we're about to unfold!"

"That's what I hate about disaster pokémon. They always ruin everything!"

"That's not all, sir! She's already told the Bayleef Garden about this and now, they're about to tell the fire-types about it."

"'They'?"

"Valisa and a bayleef named Leaflexx, sir. He's the ruler of the Bayleef Garden."

"Damn!!! Tell the lairons to supervise them secretly. If they tell the leader of the fire-types, Blaze, be sure to inform me immediately and we'll start soon."

"Yes, sir."

"Since when did Blaze become leader of all the fire-types?" A female aggron asked. "What about Flamixxkyxx?"

"He died in a recent pokémon battle against a charzard." Aaron replied expertly. "Besides, Blaze has exceeded farther than that rookie blaziken."

"What level is Blaze?"

Unfortunately, he's also exceeded farther than me. He's a level 195 blaziken."

"WHAT?!" Everybody in the cave exclaimed as they overheard in the distance. Aaron nodded in agreement.

"Which is exactly why we mustn't let the other pokémon inform Blaze. He'll want to battle me the moment he hears about it."

"But… he's so… quiet and deep." The same female aggron commented.

"But, he does know what he's doing. Ever since he was torchic, he's been one determined fire-type from the beginning. Even though he gets defeated in certain battles, he never stopped trying."

"So, he'll never be defeated at this point, right?"

"Exactly."

"…………well, you lairons heard him!! Get to the spyin'! Make sure they won't tell Blaze!"

"Yes, ma'am!!" All the lairons replied before they ran off to Crimson Mountain.

Over at Crimson Mountain…

There were many fire-types walking around when Valisa and Leaflexx arrived. There were flareon, ninetales, vulpix, torchic, combusken, charmeleon, charmander, charzard, torkoal, ponyta, rapidash, monferno, houndour, houndoom, slugma, magcargo, growlithe, arcanine, numel, entei, quilava, typhlosion, and even the newest one, infernape. Judging by the population, there weren't many blazikens around, except one… which is Blaze himself. Amazingly, he was nowhere to be seen. They decided to save him for last as they went in to tell the other fire-types. Leaflexx noticed one flareon playing with a growlithe and a vulpix and he led Valisa to them.

"I've never seen so many fire-types in my life." Valisa gasped as she looked around. "Where's the legendary Blaze?"

"We'll search for him later." Leaflexx replied. "Right now, we've gotta tell his pawns." After that was said, the two finally made it to the three canine-like fire pokémon. "Guys!"

"Hey, Leaflexx." Koby the growlithe greeted in a sweet-little-boy voice. "What's with bringin' Valisa over to Crimson Mountain? She finally senses a disaster?"

"Yeah, but it's more serious than an earthquake!"

"It's… not a natural disaster?"

"Nope. Aaron's up to somethin' and she feels this evil emitting for whatever it is."

"That's news for Blaze to hear, but since he's in a conference with the bird pokémon right now, that news'll have to wait."

"Exactly which birds is Blaze conversing with?" Valisa asked. "And I want the flareon to answer."

"Me?" The female flareon asked. "You're new to my eyes, girl! What kind of pokémon are you?"

"An absol, thank you!"

"Excuse me! My name is Darla."

"Valisa."

"Nice name. Anyway, what bird pokémon is Blaze talking with?"

"Yes."

"Not many, since most of them are traveling for their breaks. The ones he is meeting with are two elder xatus named Ray and Jay, a talliow named Junior, a noctowl named Seymore, a murkrow named Warlock, a skarmory named Jack, and a swellow named Emperal. It's a very important meeting and he won't be back 'til tomorrow."

"Damn."

"Why so upset?"

"We need to warn him of this evil aura I'm feeling from Aaron's takeover scheme coming in progress. It's puzzling to me and I was wondering if he had some answers."

"He has all the answers to everything, but he's not here."

"You mean, we have to wait for him to return?" Leaflexx asked.

"And get the info out to the ones you want to help you stop Aaron with? Yeah."

"Wise decision. Leaflexx, we better gather the best pawns of Blaze to help us out." Valisa agreed as she headed to the other fire pokémon. Leaflexx was puzzled, but followed her anyway.

In the distance, in hidden bush…

Two lairons were overhearing the whole thing and sighed with relief for one moment and then, gasped with horror later on.

"Whew! At least, we don't have to worry about them telling Blaze." One male lairon sighed. "But, he'll be back tomorrow. We better be prepared."

"As for the other pokémon, they're planning a revolt against us!" Another male lairon pleaded. "We better tell Aaron that right now!"

To be continued…


	2. Gathering the Pokemon

Chapter 2: Gathering the Pokémon and Meeting Blaze

Valisa's senses of Aaron's evil takeover puzzled her even more when she and Leaflexx approached a charmeleon, typhlosion, and quilava, which happened to be the typhlosion's little sister.

"Hello, gorgeous!" The male charmeleon purred in a comedic male voice, referring to Valisa. "Ya lookin' mighty fine to me, baby."

"That's not how you'll be when I taunt you to leave me alone." Valisa threatened smoothly. The charmeleon backed away slowly in defense.

"Sorry! I'm guessin you're a new pokémon. An absol, right?"

"Yes… and you must be a charmeleon."

"The name's Torikus to be exact. What's yours?"

"Valisa."

"Nice."

"We have serious matters at hand." The deep voiced male typhlosion pleaded. "My name is Kaliblaze and this is my little sister, a quilava named Yarlablaze."

"Nice to meet you all. You have heard of Aaron's conquering spree, right?"

"Thanks to Blaze's meeting. They're discussing on how to deal with it as we speak. It seems like Blaze is coming up with all the solutions and they agree."

"He's already heard, too?!" Leaflexx asked with a stunned look on his face.

"He wouldn't miss it for nothin'!" Torikus replied. "The lairons and arons are probably thinking that he hasn't heard it yet, but ohhhhh, he has."

"I knew he heard it! We need to gather more pokémon to fight against Aaron. We'll wait for Blaze later." Valisa commanded.

"Well, we got fire-types. What next?" Leaflexx asked.

"Let's shock him a little. Let's gather some electric-types."

"I know some new ones that are powerful when they're teamed together." Torikus pleaded excitedly. "They're the Trio of Shinx, Rukushio, and Luxray. They happen to be brothers!"

"Lead us to them!"

Back at the cave of the Aggrons…

"Sir, we're back." The two lairons announced when they arrived back. Aaron stomped right up to them.

"Well?" He asked them with impatience.

"The good news is that Blaze is still in the meeting with the bird pokémon at this time and he hasn't heard about our crisis yet." One male lairon stated. Aaron sighed.

"Phew! That's brilliant. What's the bad news?"

"The bad news is that, until Blaze is out of the meeting, the other pokémon are starting a revolt against us."

"What?!"

"It's true, sir." The other male lairon warned. Aaron grew furious.

"Damn! This is unacceptable!! Let's just hope that they'll gather less than what I predict."

"Don't… count on it just yet."

Meanwhile, at the bird pokémon meeting…

"Aaron's conquering scenario is unacceptable!" Ray gruffed in anger. "And with me being a psychic bird pokémon, I should know of his evil whereabouts. Blaze, what do you have to say against this terrible feat?"

"His takeover is a waste of his own breath." Blaze replied smoothly with his extra deep male voice. "What does he have against us anyway?"

"Nothing in particular." Junior replied. "He just wants to take the trainers' place as ruler… even with his own little army of those damn metal plated bastards!!"

"Taking down his army would be no problem for me. He's a level 100 aggron, right?"

"Yes." Jay replied. "You are the most powerful fighting and fire pokémon I've ever seen. Even your trainer was impressed by how skilled you've become since you were a torchic."

"What about the other pokémon?"

"They're probably starting a demanding revolt against him. Valisa the absol and Leaflexx the bayleef are probably leading the revolt. They've already gathered some of your fiery pawns. They're gathering electric-types now."

"Better tell them of this." After that, Blaze placed his long and strong legs to good use by leaping off in a graceful jump towards Electro-Mountain.

Later, at Electro-Mountain…

Everybody was excited to see Blaze just come down from the sky.

"Hey! Blaze!" Torikus greeted. "How was the meeting?"

"Worrysome as usual." Blaze replied smoothly again. "Valisa, you were the first to sense this evil from Aaron's takeover, right?"

"It was puzzling to feel." Valisa replied. "So, you're the legendary Blaze the blaziken. There's no negative comments about you whatsoever."

"Thanks. About Aaron's conquering spree…"

"Is it getting worse?" Leaflexx asked with worry.

"According to the xatu brothers, they're just beginning. Aaron's actually scared of me."

"Of course, he is." Yarlablaze agreed. "You're a level 195 blaziken. Knowing your power, you'll beat him down in no time!"

"Regardless of that fact, he still wants to test me."

"A foolish thing he's doing!" Kaliblaze said in anger. "Why would he be testing a great fighter like you?"

"He knows me very well…" Blaze bowed his head as he trailed away. Leaflexx approached him with sorrowful eyes.

"You're meaning to say that… whatever he's planning to test you with, he'll force you to give up eventually?"

"Eventually is the big word. It'll take him a dozen years to get me to give up. I just recently learned a new move that's sure to knock him down. I was able to learn an extra move for my well-earned skills."

"Hold up!!" Torikus exclaimed. "Don't all pokémon usually learn four moves?"

"Yes, but I've learned one more for my skills."

"Damn it!! You're lucky."

"What's it called?" Kaliblaze asked.

"It's called 'Sky Uppercut'." Blaze replied with confidence. "The other four I have are Blaze Kick, Fire Blast, Slash, and Double Kick. I have unlimited power points for each of them."

"Cool!" Yarlablaze exclaimed.

"Excellent skills, living legend." A male luxray deeply commented as he approached the group with his two brothers, the rukushio and the shinx. "I always knew you were very well skilled in every perspective since I first heard about your amazing adventures."

"Thanks." Blaze thanked. "What kind of pokémon are you and your siblings?"

"We're new pokémon. I'm Tovan the luxray and these are my two brothers, Kaivan the rukushio and Psyvan the shinx. We're the most powerful trio of electric-types Hoenn has to offer."

"It's a pleasure to meet all three of you. Are you three the only three electric-types we're gathering for our revolt?"

"One more. He's been begging to join us because of you. He's a rookie Elekid, but he's skilled enough to use his moves wisely. He's a level 87 pokémon."

"What level are you?"

"All three of us are level 135."

"Damn." Valisa amazingly said along with Leaflexx and the other fire pokémon.

"Excellent. Where's the elekid?" Blaze asked.

"Present!" Screamed the excited little boy voice. "Koby the elekid! At your service, Sir Blaze!!"

"Heh, heh, heh! I love your enthusiasm. You're really sure your 'rookie' status can help us defeat Aaron and his army?"

"No problem! I've been wantin' to kick that jumbo metal plate's ass since I first heard of his stupid takeover spree!!"

"Great. Which types next, Valisa?"

"Well, we have fire and lightning. Let's cool him down with some water and ice types. They live together at the Shoal Cave." Valisa replied.

Back at the cave of Aaron…

Aaron looked all around Hoenn for the bird pokémon and he was puzzled. But then, he smiled.

"The bird pokémon are weak against me." Aaron announced as he walked back in. "Excellent. As for the other pokémon, I'll be awaiting them when I start the attack in 20 minutes."

"When we do the attack, what'll happen?" A male aron asked.

"The sound of royal thunder will sound and the pokémon will all grow fearful of me at first sight!! HAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

"That'll be the Thunder of the Aggrons!!"

"Exactly!! As soon as the thunder starts, the revolting pokémon will all seek shelter."

"And while they do, we'll start the takeover!!"

"Right again!!"

"This'll be easy."

Later, at the Shoal Cave…

A beautiful female glaceon was the very first to approach the team, next to Ky the kyogre, who was floating beside her. Ky was the leader of both the water and ice types.

"Well, if it isn't the legendary Blaze the blaziken himself." Ky stated when they both approached. "A pleasure to see you here in the coldest section of Hoenn."

"It doesn't weaken me at all, thank you." Blaze smoothly replied. "How have things been, Ky?"

"Same as usual. This is a new evolution of Eevee's line. Meet Glacier the glaceon. She's just been promoted to a level 120 pokémon."

"Glad to meet you and congradulations."

"Likewise and thank you." Glacier replied in her deeper female voice. It was deeper than Valisa's by a good 60 percent. "We water and ice types here at Shoal Cave have heard so many things about you, Blaze. You are always welcome here."

"Thanks, but we have more serious matters at hand. An aggron named Aaron is about to begin a takeover of Hoenn that thinks, in his terms, that it'll bring better paradise to all of us before him. Valisa senses some evil aura within this situation, however… and it's puzzling all of us."

"Hmmm…" Ky hummed in thought as he floated there. "Perhaps the elder wailord in the Lake of Wailmer would answer Valisa's senses. Valisa, you may proceed to the elder wailord, Leos."

"Thank you." Valisa thanked sweetly. "I'll be back shortly… I hope." After that, the absol left to the huge ocean-like lake. When she was gone, Glacier was shocked at what Blaze explained.

"Has Aaron gone insane?" She asked the legendary pokémon. Blaze nodded with a little grief in his face. "This isn't like him."

"Normally, he would be just playing around, but he seems serious this time by Valisa's evil sensing." Blaze replied expertly. "Something about this conquering spree gives me eerie chills in my blazing feet."

"Gives me the weird feelings, too, man!" Koby agreed. "Hey, Glacier! Is Sphealeo here?"

"Yes. That spheal is a good friend of yours?" Glacier replied. Koby replied with a frantic nod. "He's in the spheal pen with others. You may get him now, if you like."

"Thanks." Koby ran over to the small section after that was said. Glacier watched him for a quick minute before she turned back towards Blaze and took a good look at his crew behind him. She was surprised to see a plant-type within the group, which happened to be Leaflexx.

"Hmmm… interesting team you have there, Blaze. You have only one plant-type with you."

"Yeah…" Blaze agreed as he looked behind him and saw Leaflexx shivering vigoriously. "He was the only plant-type pokémon who was fearless of this takeover."

"Brave of you, bayleef. What's your name?"

"Leaflexx." Leaflexx replied in studdering shivers.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"L-l-l-l-l-l-l-likew-w-w-w-wise."

"You must be cold being a plant in an ice-tampered cave. How about you and the other fire types, except Blaze, go out in the sun for a while?"

"Okay." After that, Leaflexx, Kaliblaze, Yarlablaze, and Torikus all left for outside. Tovan, Kaivan, and Psyvan approached the glaceon next. She was awed at the instant when they just approached her.

"You three are interesting pokémon. What are your names?"

"I am Tovan, a luxray." Tovan replied in his deep voice.

"I'm Kaivan, a rukushio." Replied Kaivan immediately after the older brother. His voice was not as deep as Tovan's, but it was hansome.

"My name's Psyvan!" Replied Psyvan happily in a cute little boy's voice. "I'm a shinx."

"A luxray, rukushio, and shinx… all before me. Are you three brothers?" Glacier asked.

"Not only are we brothers, we're rulers of all the electric-types." Tovan replied expertly.

"It's a real honor to meet you all. You may step outside with the others while I privately speak with Blaze."

"Likewise, ma'am." After that was said, the three brothers neatly walked outside. Blaze and Glacier were both impressed by that display as they spoke.

"They truly are brothers, if they always tend to make an exit as graceful as that."

"I trust those three… and the rookie elekid." Blaze agreed deeply.

"Back to more serious matters, Blaze."

"Yes?"

"Aaron's attitude changes overtime at a very frequent pace everyday."

"And this is because…?"

"It's no wonder Valisa's feeling an evil aura within his takeover. Aaron was once good to us. Now, his evil is arising like lava ready to overflow its fury."

"What have we ever done to him?!"

"Nothing. He just wants to take over the trainers' former place. Even though trainers don't exist anymore in Hoenn, there's a slight chance that Aaron's takeover is the key to bringing peace to his people only. He announces that it'll give peace to all of us as well, but that's all a lie."

"So, if the takeover becomes complete…"

"…no more pokémon, but his kind, will exist."

"This can't happen! This revolting team of mine has to outnumber him. We need as much different types as we can!"

"Which isn't easy to find. So far, we've got some pretty impressive types: plant, fire, electric, normal and dark, counting Valisa, and now, water and ice. The next types we need are fighting, psychic, ground, dragon, and ghost. More normal types will be necessary."

"How much more?"

"Only three… three that I know very well. They all live together in Slateport Town's Abandoned Museum on the second floor."

"What are they?"

"A zangoose, a linoone, and a wigglytuff. The wigglytuff is indeed 'tuff', so don't worry about her."

"She better be."

"HEY, BLAZE!!!" Koby called out from the distance. "TAKE A LOOK AT THIS GUY!!!"

Blaze and Glacier got on alert immediately when this was heard and they both rushed over to the spheal cave where Koby was looking at a strange creature next to his friend, Sphealeo. He was a blue dragon-like creature that was about the size of a lairon, only inches taller and chubbier. He had claws everywhere on him. He walked on four legs, but had two extra apendeges in front that were arms. One hand was rounded with four claws as fingers and a pawpad underneath. The other hand looked ghastly with one claw at the each of the four openings. He also had two extra short hands on each side of his body. They looked like his two front hands, except they are purple and the ones in the back had pink tentacles with claws and the ones in the front had yellow tentacles. His front two main arms had tentacles on them as well. The ones on his right were sea green and the ones on his left were algae green. Lastly, he has yellow horns, a purple spikey mohawk, seven purple sharp spikes on his back, and a sharp-as-a-knife tip of his tail. Blaze was the most astonished to see this type of creature before him.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" He dared to ask. The creature felt offended as he approached the strong blaziken.

"I'm a zakamon." He spoke in a pretty deep male voice for someone at a small size. "A multiklawgon to be exact."

"Multiclaw is right! Whew, look at those sharp babies!!" Sphealeo commented in an amazingly Austrailian accent in a young boy tone. "How can you walk around without cutting yourself, mate?"

"I can manage. My name is Kaxo. It's a pleasure to meet all of you pokémon."

"I've heard about you zakamon creatures." Glacier started. "You come from another dimension and you have six new types."

"Six?!" Koby asked with shock.

"Yes. They are gemstone, mysterious, baby, laser, light, and air."

"Cool."

"Glad you know about us." Kaxo commented with happiness. "We zakamon also go against Aaron's rebellion. As your representation to the zakamon, I have been sent to help you all stop him from causing anymore damages."

"You'll be interesting to work with." Blaze commented expertly. "I'm guessing you're a fighting type."

"Yes."

"Good. One fighting type down, one more to go."

"Who?!" Glacier asked with surprise.

"A machop."

"…oh."

"Now…" Blaze froze in his place as he felt vibrations in his flaming feet. Everybody looked at him with puzzlement. Valisa rushed in seconds later.

"BLAZE!! IT'S AARON!! HIS TAKEOVER HAS BEGUN AND HE'S ALREADY DESTROYING HOENN'S MARVELOUS PLANT POKÉMON!!!" She screamed. Blaze looked at her with strict eyes.

"Damn!!! You've come on such short notice, my multiklawgon friend. Now, it's time."

"The wailord just told me that the Thunder of the Aggrons has begun officially and we better take cover for the first four days."

"Four days?! His takeover could be finished by that time!"

"It's a suggested piece of advice we must obey until the days are over."

"Don't worry, fellow pokémon." Kaxo announced. "Since we zakamon are nearly three times as powerful as you all, I'll protect you from anything that might happen."

"Thank you, Kaxo." Glacier thanked peacefully. "Let's all hide in the Cave of Origin within Sootopolis until the thunder dies down. Then, we can continue your little search for more pokémon."

"Hey! I was gonna choose that hiding place!!!" Koby whined as they all left for the Cave of Origin.

To be continued…


	3. Blaze's Fear

Chapter 3: Blaze's Fear

It has been only a few hours since the official Thunder of the Aggrons began and the protesting pokémon and zakamon from the future has already hidden themselves from it at the Cave of Origin in Sootopolis City. Leaflexx, Koby, and Torikus were getting impatient while the others remained calm. Valisa cringed even harder when she felt more and more of that evil aura from the thunder every few minutes and this was really puzzling her even more. Blaze noticed her puzzlement. Same for Glacier.

"Valisa, you're still confused about this?" Glacier asked politely. Valisa nodded after she finished her cringing of pain.

"I think I'm solving this more and more by the minute." Valisa replied expertly. "Something about this takeover means keeping the peace for them, but not for us."

"Which he states that will happen, if it's a success." Blaze finished deeply. Valisa looked over at him with surprise.

"You sound so sure, like an xatu told you this already."

"He did. Lying has been a high priced sacrifice for Aaron ever since he was an aron and he's not letting it go now. Even if he knew he was lying about the peaceful living it'll grant us, he wouldn't care nonetheless."

"Damn, man! Why?" Koby exclaimed. "Aaron's overconfidence is really pissin' his self-esteem off like hell!!!"

"Exactly. Overconfidence and lying are his strongpoints right now and he won't give them away for nothing."

"He needs to." Yarlablaze pleaded. "It's really ruining his life… and possibly ours as well."

"Again, he doesn't care. He just wants this takeover to be successful in every way possible."

"This is insubordinate!!" Glacier exclaimed. "What else could Aaron be planning?"

"There is only one other pokémon who knows this…" Blaze looked up above the others, like there was someone there… and there was. Everybody looked in the same direction and saw a politoed standing like a statue in a dark green gi top and he was muscular for his short size. "Polavaxis the Politoed, how are you?"

"Excellent, thanks." Polavaxis replied in the same deep voice as Blaze. "How have you been?"

"Fine myself, thanks. How are things in the Cave of Origin?"

"Very heptic right now, due to Aaron's futile takeover. Speaking of which, other than his desire to make world peace for us pokémon and for himself and his kind, Aaron's takeover also envolves violence among each other."

"…huh?" Sphealeo babbled as he was dazed from the politoed's speech. "Could you speak in English, please?"

"What I mean is…" Polavaxis jumped off expertly in front of the crew as he continued. "…that Aaron is also planning to manipulate other pokémon that are revolting against him to turn on us and attack us for going against them in the first place."

"That means he might my manipulate my dad!" Koby exclaimed with shock. Sphealeo nodded in agreement.

"My dad, too!" He exclaimed. Blaze looked over at the two young, rookie pokémon.

"What pokémon is your dad, Koby?" Blaze asked.

"His name is Daniel and he's an electivire." Koby replied.

"Ah, of course. What about you, Sphealeo? Is your father a walrein?"

"Yeah." Sphealeo replied. "They're both good friends and they're vulnerable to the manipulation any moment."

"Mmm!"

"The only way we can solve this whole thing is by simple guidance… from me, Latia, and Latio." Polavaxis replied.

"Latia and Latio?" Glacier asked in wonder.

"The latias and latios."

"Oh."

"We still need to gather our normal types." Blaze encouraged.

"Latio already knows this. He's sending them over right now with Latia by his side." Polavaxis reminded.

"All three of them?" Leaflexx finally spoke.

"The zangoose, linoone, and wigglytuff? Yes."

"Phew! Good."

"Who is this strange creature?" Polavaxis finally noticed Kaxo standing next to Blaze's flaming feet. "He's futuristic."

"That's because I _am_ from the future." Kaxo corrected. "My name is Kaxo and I'm a zakamon called the multiklawgon."

"Nice to meet you, Kaxo. I nearly offended you and I hope you'll forgive me."

"All is forgiven, almighty politoed."

"Thanks." After that was stated, Latia and Latio arrived with the zangoose, linoone, and wigglytuff on Latio's back. When they landed, Blaze approached them and bowed in welcome before he spoke.

"So, you two are the legendary Latio and Latia." He greeted.

"And you must be the legendary blaziken, Blaze." Latio greeted back in a male voice that was 20 percent deeper than Blaze's. "Aaron's already maniuplated an electivire, togepi, togekiss, relicanth, many plant types, and one dodrio so far."

"AN ELECTIVIRE?!" Koby screamed with horror. "Is that my dad he manipulated?"

"His name was Daniel."

"That's him! Aw, man, now he'll kill me for sure!"

"Don't give your hopes up just yet, young elekid." Latia encouraged. "Aaron's takeover won't last long, if we work together."

"Knowing Aaron, he would save me for last." Blaze stated expertly as he turned away from the group with a bowed head. The zangoose, named Sean, approached him alongside Glacier as he spoke.

"You Blaze, right?!" He asked with determination in his 'ghetto' male voice. "You ain't supposed to be scared, man!"

"I know, Sean… but, I actually……… fear him."

"You're sounding as if Aaron knows your weakness." Glacier guessed. Blaze nodded. Latio hovered towards him and placed a reassuring claw on his left shoulder.

"Fear takes over many beings, Blaze… and Latia and I understand that completely." He began. "But, don't let fear itself block your way of what you need to do to stop Aaron. You both have had beef cooking between you two since you was a torchic and since Aaron was an aron. You both fought with all you could, but Aaron has always been winning. It's now your turn in this next and final rematch. So, the best thing to do here… is to just gather all this courage and face him… fearless and ready."

"It's not easy facing a walking metal plate." Blaze protested. "He could use all his strength to manipulate me."

"And he won't, brave blaziken." Latia protested. "You have the weakness of him all over you."

"…?"

"Yes, Blaze. You have love… affection… a calm nature. Aaron, despite all the strength he holds, doesn't have any of those traits within him. These three traits are his weaknesses and you _must _use them wisely."

"…………" Blaze was in deep thought after that statement. He's trusted Latia and Latio for quite some time now and he trusted them this time. Before he could finally speak, the thunder got louder and the cave was starting to cave in. This got Blaze in high alert this time, completely replacing his thoughtful face with a determined one. Everybody else panicked, except Latia, Latio, Glacier, Kaliblaze, Kaxo, Valisa, Tovan, Kaivan, and Polivaxis.

"The thunder." Glacier calmly stated. "It's getting stronger."

"Blaze, what should we do?" Kaliblaze asked strictly. Blaze still didn't speak as he got into a fighting stance instead and this puzzled the others.

"What is it, Blaze?" Stephanie the wigglytuff asked in an adorable 7-year-old girl's voice. Right after that question, a blast was blown through the entrance that was blocked by rocks. After the smoke cleared in a slow 20 seconds, they saw Aaron himself with Sphealeo's father and Koby's father standing on either side of him with fury in their eyes. Sphealeo and Koby gasped simultaneously when they saw their fathers with red eyes. Blaze even gasped a little when he saw their eyes. Stephanie shivered while Kaylovaughn the linoone remained calm with everybody else. "Koby? Sphealeo? Are those two pokémon your fathers?"

"Yeah!" Both young pokémon screamed with sadness.

"They've been manipulated." Kaylovaughn stated in his hansome voice. "Approach them with caution."

"They were sooooooo easy to lure!" Aaron agreed as he eyed Blaze, who remained in his fighting stance, ready for anything. "Blaze, I was beginning to worry about your flaming ass. When are ya gonna join me and my impressive posse of thousands?"

"Never." Blaze finally spoke, deeper than ever. "Your plan to bring peace to Hoenn is all a lie and you know it!"

"So? I'll still bring in that peace… but, only to my people… and to my manipulated slaves."

"Wait a minute." Valisa interrupted. "You said that you have a posse of… 'thousands'?"

"Yep. Most of the bird and dragon pokémon, some electric ones, plenty of normal types, hundreds of fighting types, and plenty of water and ice to cool your ass down, Blaze!"

"You think all those pokémon will take me down in one battle." Blaze stated. "It won't work."

"HA! That's what you think, bastard!! Daniel, shock this dumbass with Zap Cannon and show him what I'm talking about!!"

"Yes, Aaron." Daniel spoke in a grandfather-type of voice before he charged up his Zap Cannon and fired it in less than ten seconds! Without a second thought, Blaze was a little too late to think of evading and was slammed down hard towards the cold rocky ground. He was partially paralyzed and knocked out cold after the attack. Everybody was shocked to see this event, especially Koby. He was enraged with extreme anger as he approached Aaron and Daniel.

"I always knew you were a dumb jackass, Aaron!" He exclaimed. "I can't believe you brainwashed my dad!!!"

"And I can't believe how badly you're taking it." Aaron growled. "You're lucky you're immune to your daddy's electric powers, so you're home free… but, mess with me again and I'll get a flygon to blind you with his own sandstorm and then, Dragon Claw your ass!!"

"Grrrrrrrrr…" Koby kept quiet after that growl… just to keep himself from getting hurt. Aaron scoffed with satisfaction as he stomped inside and approached the unconscious Blaze. Then, picked him up by his neck, nearly strangling him. Everybody around the two gasped, having Kaivan, Tovan, Psyvan, Valisa, Kaliblaze, Sean, Glacier, and Kaylovaughn becoming serious, preparing for the worst. Aaron chuckled as he looked at Blaze's unconscious face.

"Humph! Pathetic!" Aaron growled. "Ever since I was an aron and you was a torchic, you and me had something between us. Even though I always win, it's about time we fight fair. First hundred battles, I cheated. This time, we're not playing games!"

"You cheated?!" Yarlablaze exclaimed before Valisa could let it out first. "That's not how pokémon battles are supposed to be!!!"

"I WAS BEING A LITTLE TOO GULLIBLE, OKAY?! Blaze knew me all too well to think that I would cheat… and he never prepares for it. So, this time, I'm fighting fire with fire. If you tell Blaze this contradiction, I'll squash all of you!!!"

"Then, how will he know about it?!" Tovan asked in a demanding voice. Aaron gently laid Blaze back down before he rudely approached the luxray.

"He'll just have to find out in his own time… when his fear gets to him and kicks his brain's ass!"

"You can't let Blaze suffer like this!!" Glacier protested. "He's had this fear hidden inside of him for a while now! Why, of all times, would you choose to do it when he's very unstable of his fear control?"

"I know his weaknesses, that's why!! So, let him suffer until our battle awaits! C'mon, Daniel. Let's go and gather more soliders!" After that was final, Aaron and Daniel left back out the cave and they were gone. After it got quiet, the majority of the pokémon looked over the still unconscious Blaze and frowned. Kaivan, Tovan, and Psyvan were the only ones who looked at the entrance of the cave where Aaron left. They all growled silently.

"Blaze is a sacred soul and Aaron wants that soul to deterirate." Tovan declared. "We as a team should stop Aaron, if he wants Blaze to suffer."

"This is just terrible!" Stephanie whined as she hugged Kaxo, who remained determined. "Now that we know that Blaze is more scared than a seven-year-old boy at Halloween, what can he do?"

"All he can do…… is fight this fear internally." Latio answered with dignity. Everybody turned towards him, even Tovan, Kaivan, and Psyvan. "If he wants to overcome a fear, he has to face it and fight it with all the might he's got. If he fails, then all of us will perish to Aaron's constant takeover spree. If he succeeds, then……… we all succeed."

"What does that mean?" Psyvan and Sphealeo asked together. Latio smiled at everyone beside Latia.

"That means that, if we actually _help_ Blaze fight this fear in our own perspectives, he'll be able to face Aaron in this 'fair' battle and see who gets the 'thunder rumbling all over Hoenn'. Get it?"

"Completely!" Everyone replied together, except Latia, who just nodded in agreement with Latio.

"Good. Right now, let's take Blaze to a Pokémon Center and heal his wounds and his paralysis."

At that command, everyone remained quiet as Sean walked up to Blaze's corpse and picked him up gently, settling him down on Latio's back. After Latia made sure Aaron and his brainwashed minions were completely out of Sootopolis, they quickly headed to the Pokémon Center, which was only a surf away, thanks to Kaylovaughn.

To be continued…


	4. Fear Can't Stand Alone

Chapter 4: Fear can't stand alone!

Fear haunts Blaze internally and now, it's up to his friends to get him out of it. We last left our friends at the Pokémon Center in Sootopolis City, healing Blaze's paralysis and his health. During his healing, Blaze was in a drugged sleep, dreaming of how his fear came to be in the first place.

Inside Blaze's dream…

Blaze was back to a torchic and he was with his female trainer, Kani. She was giving him some potion as they were finishing up a battle against a zigzagoon. When the normal type pokémon fainted, Blaze turned towards another trainer, a male one named Justin and his aron, Aaron. Both Kani and Justin were arch rivals and they were both impressed with what pokémon they had. Kani showed a smug look on her face as she spoke.

"Well, well, well… Justin Yarzi. How have you been?" She asked rudely in her cute voice. Justin growled.

"Unpleasant, thanks to you." Justin replied in a mature male voice. "I still can't believe you actually killed my pokémon rather that just making it faint. You're a bitch for that, Kani!"

"Thanks. That taught you something, didn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't piss off a female trainer about her pops. Anyway, I'm impressed with this interesting pokémon ya got there. A torchic?"

"Yeah, and I see you have an aron. How long did it take you to get him? Fifteen hours?"

"SHUT UP!! I used a master ball my grandpa gave me to catch him. My granddaddy tells me that steel always prospers over other types."

"You're lying. Fire-types are extra strong against steel, you dimwitted bastard!! Your grandpa's a liar!"

"HA! That's what you think!"

"I don't think so! I _KNOW _so!"

"Then, prove it. Challenge my aron to a pokémon battle with your torchic and see who dominates all the types."

"Fine!! Blaze, approach the aron and await my command."

Blaze obeyed as well as Aaron. When they approached each other, they both had a furious gleam in their eyes.

"Blaze…" Aaron growled in a small boy's voice. Blaze just sparked his flames around his neck. "…you're gonna be one interesting piece of shit to beat down!"

"That's what you think, you walking steel bastard." Blaze growled back in his deeper small boy voice. "Once I win, your trainer will become completely stupid for choosing to battle against me."

"You talk too much!"

"Okay, Blaze! Ready?" Kani asked in a demanding tone. Blaze nodded in response. "EMBER!!!"

"AARON, IRON DEFENSE!!!" Justin commanded. Aaron obeyed and made his iron skin gleam with protection just in time for Blaze's ember to burn out on contact with the iron-plated armor. This shocked Kani. "HA! Told you steel prospers over every type… even fire!! AARON, HEADBUTT!!!" At that command, Aaron charged at Blaze and head butted him really hard, knocking him out cold. Kani was really mad now.

"NOOOOOO!!! BLAZE!!" She screamed with fear. She opened her pokéball and Blaze was forced back in before she quickly placed it away. "YOU BASTARD!!! Talking about me killing _your _pokémon! Look what you nearly did to mine!"

"That's what you get for underestimatin' me! Now, you don't want Aaron to do that steel head butt to you, do you?"

"No…" Kani frowned as she bowed her head. "…I guess… you're right."

"That's a good girl." After that was said, Justin looked smug at her. Kani was confused before a sharp, life-killing pain came upon her chest. She froze as she held her chest tightly. She looked down and realized it. Justin commanded his linoone to perform Pin Needle on her and she slowly died a painful death. When she fell towards the grass, the force of her fall caused the pokéball with Blaze inside to fall out of her backpack. Aaron approached the pokéball and made sure that it was Blaze inside. His sense was positive and Justin noticed as he approached his pokémon and picked up the pokéball. "Blaze, huh? A lame name for a torchic…… but a cool name when it evolves into a blaziken. I'll level him up in no time. Let's take him to the Pokémon Center in Rustboro City and keep him."

Outside the dream…

"Blaze! Blaze, wake up!" Glacier pleaded over three times already. Blaze's strict blue eyes popped open with fright before he slowly regained himself and realized where he was. "Blaze, are you alright? You were out for a full hour and a half. Your paralysis is completely gone and you're fully healed. You can move again."

"Thanks, Glacier." Blaze finally spoke. "I had a pretty helpful dream."

"You did?"

"Yes. It was a vision of my past. It was trying to reveal how my fear of Aaron came to be in the first place."

"Oh… sorry. I took you out of past travels. You need to sleep again, so you can see the rest."

"But… I'm not tired."

"That's not good. You'll need a sleeping remedy for that then. Everybody's at a nearby house around here. Let's go back and tell them about what you saw in your dream so far."

Later, at a common house in Sootopolis City…

"You had a dream about your past?" Latia asked with astonishment. Blaze nodded as he sat down next to Tovan and Valisa. "This is certainly a dream that we all _must _hear. Was it interrupted?"

"Yes… by Glacier. She didn't know the dream was this serious." Blaze replied with honesty. Latia nodded in satisfaction.

"Then, you must give us what you saw in your dream so far. Don't leave out anything."

"You have my word. I'll reveal everything in a storybook manner."

"Anyone up for snacks?" Leaflexx asked with boredom and humor all at the same time.

Meanwhile, at the top of an abandoned tower between Sootopolis and Pacifilog Town…

Aaron and some of his manipulated pokémon slaves approached Rayquaza, who was already awakened and angered by the thunder. He looked at Aaron with disgust.

"WHY MUST THIS EVIL THUNDER AWAKEN ME?!" He screamed with fury. Aaron showed no mercy as he spoke.

"It's my symbol of keeping peace to the other pokémon." He replied smoothly. Rayquaza calmed down at the sound of that. He was fooled by the lie.

"Oh, well… this is fortunate. Granting internal peace to the pokémon is in my book around here. I hope this thunder can really be as promising as I hope it will."

"You have my trust, Master Rayquaza." After that was said, Aaron motioned for an alakazam to hypnotize Rayquaza into working for Aaron and it worked. "Indeed, you have… my… trust. Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! Good work, Psymon. Another manipulated pokémon increases my collection. How many more do I need?"

"You have not collected any ground and ghost-types, Master Aaron." Psymon replied in a professor-like tone of his brainwashed voice. Aaron cringed at the ghost-types. "Is there a problem, sir?"

"Yeah. Ghosts have no brains, right?"

"Yes."

"THEN, WHAT THE HELL DO I NEED 'EM FOR?!"

"……sorry, sir."

"That's okay, Psymon. The ground types are all I'm worried about right now. Pinpoint locations of 'em now!"

"Yes, sir." After Psymon ran off towards the edge to pinpoint the ground-type locations, Rayquaza approached Aaron with his now glowing red eyes.

"I sense you have a quarrel with Blaze, Master." He started. Aaron grew wide eyed as he faced the evil Rayquaza. "When the final battle comes, what shall we do?"

"Be my backup." Aaron replied normally, despite the fact that he was surprised. "I want Blaze to get all the torture he can. For now, let's let the thunder take its course."

Back at the house…

Everyone got settled, ready to hear Blaze's story. Blaze was pacing back and forth before them in a serious pace.

"My dream was short and self-explanatory." He started deeply. "It was way back when I was a torchic and Aaron was an aron. My trainer, Kani, faced her rival, Justin, and we battled… Aaron and I. Next thing that happened was that I was easily defeated. I was knocked out, but I lost. When I was in the pokéball, I heard a strong slashing sound, like somebody's been pierced… and I was Kani. Justin told a linoone to perform Pin Needle on her and she slowly died a painful death. Justin took care of me for the rest of my life until now."

"So, basically, you didn't need to see more of your dream, right?" Valisa asked strictly. Blaze shook his head.

"No. I wanted to see a more brief proof of rivalry between Aaron and I. I know there was more that just that one battle."

"True…"

"Like I said, we need to get him to take a sleeping remedy, so he can see the rest of this." Glacier repeated. "Leaflexx, do you know how to do Sleep Powder?"

"Yeah." Leaflexx replied immediately.

"Good. Perform it on Blaze and we'll watch for the thunder carefully. Tovan, Kaivan, and Psyvan… you three watch Blaze. See if he makes any unusual movements in his sleep."

"Yes, ma'am!" The shinx, rukushio, and luxray replied together. Blaze was really unsure about this.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked with worry. "What if Aaron breaks in during this sleeping period of mine?"

"Then, Latia and Latio will be sure to talk some sense into his dumb ass!!!" Koby replied with excitement through the door. Blaze chuckled at the rookie pokémon's courage as Glacier placed a paw on his leg.

"Don't worry, Blaze. We'll do whatever it takes to protect you while Tovan, Kaivan, and Psyvan watches over you. Try to write notes within your dream, if you can." She reassured sweetly. This made Blaze feel comfortable as he slowly laid down on a small twin sized bed with a smile, having his feet hang off the end. "Good night and good luck, Blaze." After that, Glacier walked off. Leaflexx approached the laid down Blaze and prepared his leaf for Sleep Powder.

"Ready, Blaze?" He asked. Blaze nodded before he closed his eyes. "Sweet dreams…… hopefully." After that, Leaflexx professionally performed Sleep Powder all over the blaziken's body and Blaze quickly drifted off into the deepest sleep. How long he was going to sleep depended on the situation of his dream. "Kaivan, keep an extra close watch on Blaze. I've seen him make these crazy movements in his sleep and it just freaks me out."

"You got it!" Replied the rukushio as Leaflexx left the house and waited outside. Psyvan curiously took a closer look at Blaze's sleeping body.

"Do you think the dream might…… kill Blaze, if he gets killed?" He whispered with worry. Kaivan shook his head in response. "Whew!"

"Remember, brothers." This also got Tovan's attention. "Blaze's soul is strong, but Aaron's anger is stronger. If he can combine these together within his dream, then his chances of defeating Aaron himself in the real battle is a good 100 to 5. He _can _do it. He just has to believe in himself."

Back inside Blaze's dream…

Blaze was seen as a ghostly version of himself this time. Nobody in his dream can see him. When he arrived at the Pokémon Center in Rustboro City, he walked through the glass door and saw himself as a torchic, just being healed with Aaron by his side and Justin watching them from the desk. He remained quiet as the conversation continued.

"…and then, she died. Slowly, but surely, she died." Justin finished his story about his victory over Kani. The nurse was shocked.

"Why did you kill her?! Where are her pokémon?!" She asked. Justin looked smug.

"Aww, she just has this torchic so far. She was a rookie and she didn't need to handle such a dangerous creature noways. I'll take better care of him than she did."

_He's lying. _Blaze said from the back of the center, looking angry and cool at the same time in his ghost form. _He didn't take as much care of me as Kani did. She treated me like a mother would. Justin… humph! Justin's just a jackass! Screw him!! _

After the torchic version of Blaze was fully healed with Aaron, Justin took the two small pokémon, placed them inside his two pokéballs, and safely placed them away in his backpack. The nurse still held that frown as he was about to leave. Same for Blaze.

"You're not really planning to kill anymore trainers, are you?" She asked with worry. Justin stopped in his tracks and shook his head.

"Don't worry, miss." He started smoothly. "I'm a good trainer. Kani was just an exception. We've been fightin' since we were in diapers."

"Hmmmm…"

"You can trust me on this one."

"It's hard to do so. I've heard of your devilish ways of handling pokémon. What if you make these two adorable pokémon become the deadliest of all?"

"I won't. I promise." After that, Justin finally left for the gym in Rustboro. Blaze watched him leave with the coolest angry smug on his face before he followed him out.

_You lying bastard!! _Blaze exclaimed to Justin, even though he couldn't see nor hear him. _This is getting you nowhere! You did treat me like shit!! _

As Blaze followed Justin towards the gym, he suddenly stopped when Justin approached a friend of his named Ronni Jones. Justin pulled out the pokéball with Aaron inside and handed it to his friend, who smiled.

"Here, man." Justin started. This event shocked the ghostly Blaze. "I wanna train this torchic alone until he becomes the coolest blaziken ever!! I can't train Aaron just yet, so could you do it for me, Ronni?"

"Yeah, sure!" Ronni replied in a country male voice. "Anythang fo' my best buddy! I'll take good care of Aaron."

"Thanks." After that, Justin continued on his way towards the gym, but then, stopped before the door. Blaze approached him from behind, so he could get a closer look at what was happening to himself as a torchic. "Well, Blaze… since you're too small to battle these bastards right now, I'll have to train you in that cave with all those damn whismurs. Make them faint, so they can shut the hell up!!"

_The whismur cave? _Blaze asked as he turned towards that cave not too far from where he was. _I don't recall training there. Something's wrong here. _

Outside the dream…

Tovan was wide eyed at what Blaze just said in his sleep. Same for his two brothers.

"There's a memory that Blaze doesn't recall. Get Glacier and Valisa… QUICK!!I"

"Yes, brother!" Kaivan replied as he ran out towards the front door. "GLACIER!! VALISA!!"

"What is it?!" The two female pokémon asked with worry.

"It's Blaze! He has a miscalculation in his dream!"

"Oh, no…" Valisa muttered. Glacier was confused.

"What?" She asked the absol. Valisa didn't reply as she ran inside with a strict look on her face. Glacier reluctantly ran in after her seconds later, despite the fact that she was confused.

Inside the house…

Valisa approached Blaze's sleeping body and took a close look at him. His closed eyes cringed every three seconds and this worried her.

"There _is _a miscalculation." She guessed. "He has to keep dreaming and see if this miscalculation solves itself."

"Is it really that serious?" Tovan asked briefly. Valisa nodded, but didn't make eye contact. "Why?"

"Blaze never gets miscalculations in his dreams… especially when it's a dream about his past. This is indeed a serious matter at this point."

"We'll keep a close watch, Valisa. You go back outside and guard this house with the others."

"Okay… but please tell me when he starts to make sudden movements." After that, Valisa slowly walked out. Tovan frowned as he watched her leave. Psyvan was all curious while Kaivan remained calm.

"It better not get the best of him." Psyvan prayed playfully and seriously all at once.

Back inside Blaze's dream…

The ghostly Blaze watched himself battle a bunch of whismurs until Justin had enough. Right when he did, the solid Blaze evolved into combusken. This made the ghostly Blaze smile with a sigh of relief.

_Whew, now I remember training here. _He reassured himself. _I'm okay now. I was just worried. So, that's what I looked like when I evolved into a combusken. I look good. Damn! _

"Wow!! This cave was enough for you to evolve, huh?" He asked the combusken, who nodded with agreement. "Good. Now that you learned Blaze Kick, you can whoop some ass now! Let's head back to the Rustboro Gym and give you a real test run." After that was said, Blaze the combusken was forced back into the pokéball for safekeeping before he happily ran back towards the Rustboro Gym. Blaze followed him, but then, stopped when he saw Ronni training in the grass with Aaron, who already evolved into a lairon. This shocked the blaziken.

_What the…?! _He exclaimed before he remained silent. He watched this event from afar. What he saw was bizzare! _Is Aaron… killing pokémon?! So, that's how he levels up so quickly. _Then, he became wide eyed with realization. _SHIT!!! That's how my fear came!!! Aaron had the ability to kill pokémon instead of just making them faint and is was RONNI who trained him to do this!! I wish I could turn solid and kick his ass right now!! _As if the angels heard him, Blaze was immediately turned to solid and he could fight, but he couldn't be seen still. This shocked him as he looked at himself. _Whoa!! Cool. I can kick Ronni's ass!! _

At that exclamation, Blaze bravely ran towards Ronni, but then, disappeared when he was literally a centimeter away from tackling the trainer! Someone woke him up.

Outside the dream…

"BLAZE!!! STOP!!" Valisa screamed with fear as she tried numerous times to hold down the flailing Blaze. He finally stopped and opened his eyes after five minutes and looked at his friends, who were all concerned. "My God, Blaze! What happened?!"

"I saw how my fear came to be and I was about to tackle the bastard who trained Aaron." Blaze replied smoothly. Valisa was shocked. "Somehow, I was turned solid and I was ready to kick his ass."

"Blaze, you can't interfere with the past like that, even if it's a private dream! You could've altered the present with one touch of that trainer!"

"……oh." Blaze felt ashamed as he slowly sat up. "Sorry, everyone. I guess I didn't know much about how the present can be altered by touching the past. Now that I have proof of how my fear came, I can rest easy. I just know one thing, however…" Blaze stood up and walked towards a front window and sighed before he finished. "…fear can't stand alone. Someone has to fight it."

"And that someone… should be you." Latio suggested. "Remember all those things you have that Aaron doesn't?"

"Love, affection, and a calm nature."

"Yes… and you must handle these things seriously when your battle starts. For now, what shall we do?"

"………………………………"

To be continued…

(Cliffhanger!!! I love it when I make these. They're fun because I get so anxious to write the next chapter!! Anyway, what do you think so far? Sorry for taking so long. Please review. I would really appreciate that. Thanx!!)


	5. A Fourth Evolution!

Chapter 5: A Fourth Evolution?!

In the previous chapter…

"_I saw how my fear came to be and I was about to tackle the bastard who trained Aaron." Blaze said smoothly. Valisa was shocked. "Somehow, I was turned solid and I was ready to kick his ass." _

"_Blaze, you can't interfere with the past like that, even if it's a private dream! You could've altered the present with one touch of that trainer!" Valisa exclaimed in protest._

"……_oh." Blaze felt ashamed as he slowly sat up. "Sorry, everyone. I guess I didn't know much about how the present can be altered by touching the past. Now that I have proof of how my fear came, I can rest easy. I just know one thing, however…" Blaze stood up and walked towards a front window and sighed before he finished. "…fear can't stand alone. Someone has to fight it." _

"_And that someone… should be you." Latio suggested. "Remember all those things you have that Aaron doesn't?" _

"_Love, affection, and a calm nature." _

"_Yes… and you must handle these things seriously when your battle starts. For now, what shall we do?" _

"………………………………"

We'll see what they should do next, but first, near Meteor Falls…

"YES!!" Aaron roared as he looked at his entire posse of manipulated pokémon, including some of the birds. "I went from hundreds to thousands to _millions _in no time flat and the thunder couldn't sound any better!! Once the thunder gets to its strongest in a week's time, Blaze will just beg and beg and beg until he decides to give up! I've actually hypnotized someone dearest to Blaze at that as well… an eevee named Povez! Heh, heh, heh… this'll make Blaze refuse to fight me now!! Ray, approach me!!" The red eyed xatu obeyed and awaited his command. "You and your twin, Jay, will be my 'Blaze watchers'. Teleport everywhere until we see his whereabouts and silently scan what he's plotting, so I can be prepared. Don't fail me!"

"Yes, sir!" Ray replied in a strict tone. Aaron continued stomping around the wide open space of the deserted grasslands until he approached Povez with big red eyes. Aaron chuckled.

"I can see why Blaze has been depending on you for all these years, Povez! When he sees you brainwashed in my spell, damn, he's gonna think twice about what he should do! Heh, heh! You must weaken Blaze for me when we find him. He'll back down when he sees your face!"

"Yes, master." Povez replied in a hypnotized, but adorable little boy's voice. Aaron chuckled with more evil in his heart than anyone could hold.

Back at the Sootopolis house…

The thunder grew stronger beneath Blaze's hot feet and he was still mentally debating over what he and his crew should do.

"Shall I call another one of my zakamon brethren?" Kaxo suggested. Blaze looked at him with shock. "If so, who shall I call?"

"Hold on!" Blaze exclaimed, still keeping the deep tone of his voice. "You mean… there's more of your kind around these parts?"

"Yes… but Aaron can't sense them nor can his hypnotized alliance. Their heat source is different."

"Whoa…" Koby gasped. Blaze nodded in agreement.

"Alright. So, who do you suggest?" He asked.

"Well, I have two good suggestions. One is a veebo named Roxxtar and the other is a lasoferret named NeYon."

"Describe them for me."

"Okay. Roxxtar the veebo is a simple creature with bright tan skin, three yellow spiky quills on his back, and eyes of the same yellow color, flexible and small headlight ears, a tail of moderate length, and a muscular build. NeYon the lasoferret is a highly unusual creature for our kind, but he truly signifies the meaning of being the true laser-type zakamon. He has blue fur, elastic green explosion-looking spikes on his head and back, muscular arms with laser shooters as his hands, and extremely short and almost legless feet with a laser engine around them. He seldom walks, but when he does, it's the same walking maneuver of a penguin and Pekinese put together. Oh, and his eyes are the same neon green as his spikes. Who do you want?"

"What type is Roxxtar?"

"Light-type. It's… one of the newest types we have. Same for laser."

"Wow. A light-type sounds interesting… but then, again… so does laser. Can we have both?"

"Yes, but when they come, I am automatically sent back to my world."

"Oh. Only two zakamon in the world of pokémon, huh?"

"That's the rule around here."

"Well?" Blaze paused as he turned around to face his friends. "Who do you want? Roxxtar or NeYon?"

"They both sound cool to me!" Psyvan exclaimed with happiness. Koby and Leaflexx nodded in agreement with smiles. Valisa nodded in agreement with Glacier.

"Laser and light could really stall the thunder and its effects, if they were to work together." Glacier stated professionally. "I suggest we have both of them as well."

"Latio and Latia?" Blaze asked next. Latio remained in his spot, thinking, while Latia approached Kaxo.

"Any special abilities we should know on them before they are summoned to our world?" She asked briefly.

"Yes, ma'am." Kaxo replied politely. "NeYon has a special ability called dyrectionales. It prevents him from losing accuracy, but his evasiveness increases at any given moment. Make sense, right?"

"Dyrectionales does sound just as accurate as the description. How about Roxxtar?"

"Roxxtar has an environmental flash ability. Every time his accuracy is messed with negativity, his headlight ears with automatically make an extremely bright flash that's harmless to the eyes of the pokémon and that flash erases that negative effect. Apparently, both of these zakamon rely on their accuracy skills to battle even the biggest creatures in your world."

"Hmmm…" Latio hummed as he faced Blaze, awaiting his opinion. Blaze nodded as he approached the multiklawgon.

"Send in both of them. I agree with Glacier's statement about how effective light and laser can be to the thunder and its damages." He decided. Kaxo bowed down to him in response.

"Excellent. I wish you all good luck and may the blessings of us zakamon guide you." Kaxo announced before he teleported back to his world and, in an instant, Roxxtar and NeYon appeared just as Kaxo described them and all of the pokémon were astonished… especially Valisa and Blaze. Kaliblaze was brave enough to approach them before the others.

"……what the…?" He muttered with puzzlement before Roxxtar spoke.

"Hello, typhlosion." He greeted in a shockingly deep male voice for a zakamon with a name like Roxxtar. "My name is Roxxtar and this is NeYon the lasoferret. Kaxo has called upon us to assist you with this thunder. Which one of you is Blaze?"

"That'll be me, Roxxtar." Blaze replied, approaching the two. "You two are quite unusual creatures."

"Yo, dude!" NeYon started in a voice tone that matches the typical punk rock fan. "We heard that Aaron is tryin' to murder every last one of your asses with this thunder thing! Blaze, are you the only one who can actually kick that steel plate's ass?"

"Yes… because we've known each other since the humans were around our parts. He knows me too well now and he knows that I can be a bit sensitive."

"This Aaron creature is intelligent enough to make such a statement." Roxxtar agreed. "But… exactly how sensitive does he predict you are?"

"So sensitive that, if one of my closest friends were to be manipulated under his spell to fight me to the death, I would refuse and surrender immediately."

"You can refuse, but do you really suggest that doing such a harsh idea as surrendering will cure all this in return?"

"…………!!!!!"

"Listen to yourself, young Blaze. You talk as if your self-conscience itself is commanding you to say these words. Do us a favor and tell that self-conscience to seize and desist now."

"Yeah, man!" NeYon agreed. "Tell that dumb-ass self-conscience to shut up!!"

"Wait a minute!" Glacier came in. "This is Blaze's safety we're referring to, correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." Roxxtar replied politely.

"Then, why are you telling him to stop his self-conscience from helping him succeed over Aaron?" Valisa asked. NeYon went wide eyed while Roxxtar bowed his head with annoyance.

"You misunderstand me, absol." Roxxtar protested.

"Yeah!" NeYon agreed. "We're not tellin' Blaze's self-conscience to die."

"Huh?" Valisa and Glacier asked together. Blaze smiled in realization.

"You want my self-conscience to think of positive decisions." He guessed. Roxxtar smiled while NeYon applauded.

"Very good, Blaze. That's _exactly_ what we're telling you." Roxxtar replied with a proud tone in his voice. All of the other pokémon looked dumbfounded.

"I… I was about to say that." Yarlablaze lied. Koby nodded in agreement. Same for Torikus.

"I've heard from Kaxo that you needed a machop, yes?" Blaze's strict blue eyes popped open with surprise at that question before he spoke.

"Yeah, we did. That was the one other fighting type we needed. Did you find one?"

"Present!" Screamed a young and normal male voice in the distance. Everybody turned towards the machop and smiled. "Your collection is complete, guys! The name's V!"

"That's it?" NeYon asked with confusion. V frowned.

"You got a problem with that, laserbreath?!"

"………you suck."

"Don't go there, you two." Blaze calmly commanded before he faced Roxxtar. "Let's hope you and NeYon are really worth having."

"No need to worry, Blaze." Roxxtar replied in a calm manner. "Laser and light can do so many different feats, even in the world of pokémon. You just have to believe in us, yourself, and your self-conscience. Think you can do all this and continue your struggle against Aaron and this thunder of fury?"

"Yes." Blaze didn't need to say anymore as he gathered up his courage and led his crew to the very place where Aaron would be next: Meteor Falls.

Meanwhile, in Meteor Falls…

Aaron just finished manipulating a bagon, a solrock, and a lunatone under his spell and commanded them to gather with his fellow slaves behind him. The four biggest ones he has are Tropius, Rayquaza, Salamence, and Groudon. All he was waiting for was Blaze. During the wait, a male aron walked up to him with curiosity. He was actually Aaron's little brother, Gary.

"Hey, Aaron." Gary greeted in his sweet little boy voice. Aaron smiled before he looked down at him. "When Blaze gets here, what can we do?"

"Fight his comrades." Aaron replied with a little growl in his voice. "Since there are more members in our team than his team, we'll be undefeatable! Where's Povez?"

"He's over there, next to Salamence." Gary pointed to the growling Povez, ready to attack any moment. Aaron smiled at the eevee's fury. "Why is he so special?"

"He's Blaze's right hand eevee. When Blaze sees this eevee under my spell, he will actually refuse to battle against me. This'll be perfect."

"Are you sure it'll work?"

"Sure. I'm confident about it. Heh, heh, heh, heh. All we do now… is wait. It's been many years since I last battled against this punk-ass blaziken. He was a combusken then and I was a lairon. Man, I remember that battle as if it was yesterday…"

(Flashback, to many years earlier at a Battle Dome in Fallarbor Town…)

Justin was just walking into the Battle Dome and encountered a pair of fifteen year old twin brothers who were both Chinese and one had bright baby blue eyes while the other had yellow eyes. They both had only two dragon pokémon: the blue eyed one had Flygon and Altaria while the yellow eyed one had Salamence and Flygon. They both looked at Justin with strict looks in their eyes.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the rookie trainer who killed Kani Jenise Rochester." Started the blue eyed one rudely in his deep voice. "It's a horrific sight seeing you here of all places."

"Oh, so everybody knows about her murder, eh?" Justin sarcastically asked while he rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess that makes me famous."

"Famous?! You?!" The yellow eyed one blurted out loudly in the same exact deep voice as his older twin. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA…… we're the ones who are famous, murderer."

"Wha-?"

"That's right. We were… _behind the scenes, _secretly watching your little battle against her torchic with your aron. You nearly killed the fire-type and you kill her instead. We both pity your evil soul."

"…Y… you bastards don't know anything!! I only killed her just so her family won't come after me after she tells on me."

"HA! We _do _know _everything _about your little battle and the result of the murder. We will avenge her in any way we can." The blue eyed brother declared. "How about a battle right here in the Battle Dome?"

"Heh, heh… yeah. I'll take you both down. Speaking of Kani's puny torchic, take a look." Justin paused as he pulled out the pokéball with Blaze inside and opened it, revealing Blaze as a combusken. Both of the twins were impressed, but remained silent. "He isn't a torchic no more. He's the coolest combusken you've ever seen and he can kick your pokémon's asses without even getting my lairon out!"

"You are a rookie for saying those words. Our dragon pokémon have become stronger than your weakling pokémon. Come back when you're ready, if you want to spare your precious pokémon's lives." After that was said, both of the twins turned to walk away, but then, stopped as the yellow eyed twin spoke.

"Oh, forgive us for not introducing ourselves." He started. "My name is Pyang Kai and this is my older twin brother, Hyung Dai. We'll see you really soon… rookie." After that was said, they both finally left to train their respective pokémon some more. Justin was steaming mad on the inside, but remained cool on the outside as he summoned Blaze back inside the pokéball and placed him away safely.

"Humph!" He growled. "Damn them both. Just for that, I will make you both stronger, but battling against weak pokémon isn't gonna do much. We gotta take a plunge and go for the stronger ones."

Five days later…

Justin smiled as he faced his three newly evolved pokémon: Blaze the blaziken, Aaron the aggron, and Destiny the gardevoir and Povez the eevee at a level of 47. He chuckled with an evil smile.

"YES!!" He cheered. "A level 62 blaziken, a level 65 aggron, a level 47 eevee, and a level 63 gardevoir… all standing before me in their most powerful glory. I can't wait to see the look on those twins faces now. Let's go, guys and girl."

Four hours later, back at the Battle Dome in Fallarbor Town…

"Hey, China twins!" Justin exclaimed upon walking in with his four pokémon behind him. Pyang Kai and Hyung Dai gasped at their appearances and bowed slightly with honor.

"That's much better, Justin." Hyung Dai commented. "Shall we commence our battle?"

Minutes later, in the arena…

"Let's test bravery and toughness." Pyang Kai started. "In the Bravery test, we'll have a regular pokémon battle, except your pokémon will make their own decisions."

"And in the Toughness test, any two pokémon you choose will battle each other to see who's tougher." Hyung Dai finished. "Do you understand?"

"Completely." Justin replied with determination. "Can we choose our two pokémon before the Toughness test, just to save time?"

"Certainly." Pyang Kai replied. "I have Salamence and Flygon."

"I have Altaria and Flygon." Hyung Dai added. Justin thought about his choices for a few seconds before he finally made his decision. "Who will you choose, since you have four marvelous pokémon?"

"I'll choose……" Justin made a long pause before he finally finished by saying: "……Blaze and Aaron, my blaziken and aggron."

"Ooooh, excellent choices. Fire and fighting against steel and rock should be a worthy battle. We will be watching it with you. Now, let's begin our bravery battle. Brother, you first."

"Thanks." Pyang Kai replied before he stepped up towards the arena with Justin at the same time. "Ready, rookie?"

"Would you stop calling me that and start this goddamn battle already?!" Justin spat back before he pointed towards the arena and finished by saying: "BLAZE!!! GET OUT THERE AND SHOW YOUR STUFF!!!" At that command, Blaze nodded in response before he jumped into the arena and got into position.

"SALAMENCE, GO!!!" Pyang Kai threw out his pokéball and the male Salamence flew out of it and landed on the arena on his respective half, facing Blaze with the same fury. "Show him no mercy!"

"Yes, master." Salamence replied, even though Pyang couldn't hear him. He stared at Blaze with a strict look while the blaziken made the same look back at the dragon pokémon. "So, you're _the _Blaze the blaziken that every pokémon fears. You won't beat me so easily."

"You wish." Blaze replied smoothly in his deep male voice. "I'll start first." After he said this, he prepared himself and performed his Blaze Kick on the Salamence, who used Fly and flew up to avoid the attack. He then flew down towards him and slammed the blaziken down towards his back. Blaze professionally sprung himself back up on his feet before he used Fire Blast when Salamence landed and he was blasted back towards the wall hard. While Salamence was dazed, Blaze fiercely charged for him and performed his Double Kick as he jumped towards him when he was a foot away. Salamence was dazed for the next five minutes and Blaze, feeling that he should play fair, decided to wait for the dragon pokémon to come to. This was confusing Pyang Kai, but made Justin smile.

"What?! The blaziken plays fair?!" Pyang Kai asked with heated anger. Justin crossed his arms with a smug look on his face.

"That's the one special thing about my pokémon." Justin bragged. "I just love the way my babies wait for their opponent to get back on track, so they can fight again. I've play unfairly before, but I've changed my ways after seeing a few examples of one of these battles."

"Grrrrr!! This is outrageous! Salamence, get up!!!"

"Ugh…" Salamence groaned to life as he shook the dizziness out and looked at the patiently waiting Blaze. "…you wait for me to come back?"

"Justin has taught me to play fair in a pokémon battle." Blaze replied smoothly. "When you are ready, we can continue."

"Hmmmmm… I like your concept of playing fair. Okay, I'll contribute. Let's continue this battle." After Salamence said this, he opened his mouth to prepare for his Dragon Breath attack. Blaze didn't expect it to come out so quickly and was knocked into the arena floor hard. After that attack, Salamence charged at the blaziken and prepared for his Dragon Claw before Blaze counterattacked with Slash and Salamence was just pushed back. After that attack, Blaze tried his Blaze Kick again and this time, he made contact and Salamence was pushed back even further, but his claws helped to keep him standing. Salamence then did his Draco Meteor and lowered Blaze's special attack by two stages. Blaze felt this decrease and grew shocked.

"Why in the hell did you do that?!" The blaziken screamed, still keeping the deep tone in his voice. "I thought you said you was gonna play fair here!!"

"Well, at first, I liked it… but then, as I did my Dragon Claw, I noticed the disappointed look on my master's face." Salamence replied. "I think I should play as unfairly as I did before."

"You BASTARD!!!" Blaze grew extremely pissed as he ran up to the dragon pokémon at lightning speed before he attempted his air version of the Double Kick again, but Salamence counterattacked with Dragon Rage and that attack knocked Blaze back to the spot he was before, as if he was reflected off of a mirror. Salamence chuckled as he performed Fly and flew up into the sky again. Blaze just sat up and shook the dizziness away before he looked up at the hovering Salamence and growled. "Damn. I tried to be nice…"

"HA!! Playing fair is a weak procedure, my friend." Pyang Kai spat at Justin, who stood there with shock before he pointed out into the arena and screamed:

"POVEZ!!! GO!!"

The eevee obeyed as he ran up to Blaze, stopped in front of him, and performed Iron Tail right when Salamence was a foot away from attacking them. The metal slash caused the dragon pokémon to bleed slightly on his neck as he collapsed towards the arena floor hard. Povez remained in his fierce position, growling as he did so, and Blaze smiled with loads of thanks written all over it.

"Thanks, Povez." Blaze whispered with happiness. "As much as you boasted about yourself, you would still stand up for one of your pokémon comrades. Why?"

"Well, you saved me back there at Pacifidlog Town. I didn't learn Surf yet and I didn't know how to swim." Povez replied in the same cute little boy voice. "I called you my best friend and Justin couldn't resist me anyway."

"I… never knew you pronounced me as your… best friend. Do you really mean it?"

"Yep! So, I'm returning the favor, buddy!" After that was said, Blaze made the biggest smile he could ever show on his usually strict and serious face while Povez remained in his snarling position, eager for more. Salamence was shocked about the attack, but remained focused as he came to.

"What the hell…?!" Salamence growled loudly with anger. "An eevee blocks my path?! ARROGANT FOOL!!!" Salamence then performed Dragon Breath and Povez quickly dodged out of the way, dragging Blaze with him. The blaziken was even happier as he stood up and maintained his ground. Povez looked up at his best friend and nodded, telling him that he's got the rest. Blaze nodded in response before he gracefully leapt from his spot in the arena and landed between Destiny and Justin. Destiny looked over at Blaze with a smile as he spoke.

"I could've told you about how Povez made your friendship final." Destiny reassured with honesty in her deep female voice. Blaze looked at her as she continued. "But, I told Povez that he should be bold and allow his own heart to tell it to you."

"Thanks, Destiny. That meant a lot to me." Blaze thanked with sincerity. Aaron started gagging with annoyance and that made the two pokémon turn towards him with anger. "That… really wasn't necessary, Aaron."

"What do you expect?!" Aaron asked rudely. "That mushy crap makes me sick… even if it was on TV!"

"So, you're saying that love is irrelevant to you, right?" Destiny asked. Aaron nodded with a proud and smug look his face. This made the gardevoir shake her head with dissatisfaction. "I pity you."

"I don't care!! I just wanna get to the Toughness battle and kick Blaze's ass."

"You only _think _you're going to beat me…" Blaze started, and then, paused as he walked up to the aggron. "…but, you don't have any idea who you're about to go up against. When it comes to fire against steel, it's all me."

"HA!! All you, my ass!!! You're gonna feel stupid saying those words when our battle starts."

"YES!!! MY EEVEE ROCKS!!! WOOOOO!!" Justin cheered, interrupting the whole quarrel. Blaze smiled at the sound of that and completely forgot about his fight against Aaron, who looked slightly offended. "Your Salamence may be bigger than my lil' eevee, but he still whooped his ass!!! HA, HAAAAA!!"

"Serves that overconfident bastard right…" Blaze muttered in agreement. "He should not underestimate Povez. He's one tough normal type."

"Humph! He was just lucky." Aaron muttered. Povez ran over to Justin with happiness and jumped into his arms, giving him wet kisses in celebration.

"Hmmm…" Pyang Kai hummed in thought. "So, you have a well-skilled eevee in your hands. Same for your blaziken. Very well skilled as well. My flygon shall be no match for your gardevoir. I have even named my flygon Dragoshi, just to play along. What did you name your gardevoir?"

"Her name is Destiny." Justin replied. "She'll be more than happy to kick your flygon's ass."

"Fine. I accept your challenge!! DRAGOSHI, GO!!" At that command, Dragoshi flew out into the arena and waited for Destiny, who looked at Blaze with a desperate look on her face. Blaze felt her anxiousness and hugged her for comfort. Pyang Kai saw this and smiled. "Awww, look at this, brother. A blaziken and a gardevoir are in love."

"They do make a lovely couple." Hyang Jai agreed. "Too bad Destiny has to go out there on her own to fight against Dragoshi. We'll wait for their small talk to be over."

"You be careful out there, baby." Blaze warned sweetly. Destiny smiled slightly. "Knowing these flygons, no matter what kind of nature they have, they always tend to go over the top when it comes to a battle."

"I'll be careful, Blaze." Destiny replied with sincerity. "If anything happens to me, just accept it."

"Why?! I love you too much to let you die!"

"You… do?"

"Yes." Blaze embraced the gardevoir with tears streaming out of his eyes. Destiny felt them on her shoulder and frowned. "Don't…… don't let yourself die, Destiny! I love you!"

"…………okay, Blaze. I'll let you save me, if anything happens."

"Thanks." Blaze released the hug before he continued. "Go out there and prove to me that you can live without me by your side."

"…thanks, Blaze." After that, Destiny hovered towards Dragoshi and kept her determined look on her face. Dragoshi snickered.

"I can't imagine a blaziken and a gardevoir being in love." He insulted in his New York accented voice. "You're gonna go down, beautiful."

"Not if you go down first." Destiny spat back at the flygon. "Prepare… to die." After that, she performed Confusion and Dragoshi was slightly hit, but became completely confused. Destiny smiled with satisfaction before she performed Mist Ball on him and lowered his special attack by one stage along with giving him damage. Dragoshi tried to attack, but ended up performing Dragon Rage on himself, giving him even more damage. Destiny chuckled before she performed Psycho Cut and that attack knocked the flygon down hard. She stood back in defense, sensing that his confusion was gone as he slowly got up with his wings and landed on his feet. He frowned after that.

"Oh, yeah sure… confuse me first, huh? Did I hit myself?" He dared to ask. Destiny nodded. "DAMN!! You psychic types make me sick!! I'll have you to know, I went against an alakazam last week and actually killed him instead of havin' him faint! Your ass has been warned!"

"You… _killed _a pokémon?! Is that even possible?!" Destiny asked with shock. Dragoshi chuckled as his response before he used Fly to fly up into the sky and then, dive down towards her in a headbutt-type of attack, knocking her down with extreme strength. When Destiny was just about to get up, Dragoshi performed Dragon Claw on her and she was scratched up, but didn't bleed. This satisfied the flygon as he waited for her to come to. Destiny barely sat up and grew angry as she looked at him. "You monster!! You will die for this yourself!!!" After she said this, she performed Psycho Boost and Dragoshi was slammed down hard, squirming with extreme pain as he fell, as if he was feeling some temporary paralysis. Destiny looked over at Pyang Kai with a hinting smirk and he growled, seeing that Dragoshi finally died instead of faint after squirming like a worm for five minutes.

"Where did that Psycho Boost come from?! It's impossible for a gardevoir to learn such a move!!" He exclaimed with anger. Justin smiled.

"Surprised, huh? My father is a Hidden Machine and Temporary Machine maker. I asked him to make a Psycho Boost one for her, just so she can get a jumpstart on her skills when she evolved." Justin announced proudly. "So, to put that long description short, you better be careful when your pokémon pisses Destiny off. She just might do that Psycho Boost on you and, even though it lowers her special attack by two stages, it really doesn't matter because she wins every time she does it."

"Unbelievable!! Are you hearing this, brother?!"

"Yes, I am!" Hyung Dai replied in the same shock as his brother. "That's amazing! I guess it's my turn now."

"But, Hyung…"

"What?"

"That gardevoir killed my flygon!! Aren't you gonna… have him punished… or something?!"

"I really hate to go against you, but your flygon does deserve to die."

"Exactly." Destiny agreed smoothly as she arrived back to Justin and the others and turned to watch the twins talk. Pyang Kai became red with fury, but then, calmed down after he saw how calm his brother was.

"……I… guess you're right." He said softly with shame. "Dragoshi did kill an alakazam that belonged to an old expert trainer last week… and I didn't even command him to do so."

"Good. You are forgiven. Now, my turn." Hyung Dai took one step forward and pulled out a pokéball. "Your pokémon fought valiantly against my brother's Salamence and Flygon, but my Altaria, Kronique, and my Flygon, Serpintoxx, should be worthy opponents. I like fighting with the pokémon as a duo. Go ahead and heal your pokémon, so we can begin."

"Alright. It'll just take a second." Justin replied briefly before he turned around and his pokémon huddled while they were automatically being healed by an official. "Okay, guys and girl. This is the last battle before the big toughness test. Blaze and Aaron, I want you two to be in a team for this. Then, after the battle, whether ya'll win or lose, you will be healed up and ready for the Toughness battle. Destiny and Povez, I want you two to be safe, so you both stay out of the battle, okay? I know you all have some kind of tender feeling towards one another. Deal?" The pokémon nodded by the time they were fully healed. "Good. Let's do this, ya'll!"

"Have you chosen your two pokémon to battle against Kronique and Serpintoxx?" Hyung Dai asked in the distance. Justin faced him with a face of determination as he allowed Blaze and Aaron to walk into the arena together and stop simultaneously. Hyung Dai grinned. "Excellent. GO, KRONIQUE AND SERPINTOXX!!!! Make this battle worth watching."

"Piece of cake!" Serpintoxx exclaimed with confidence in his comedic male voice. "Kronique and I will take both you down hard!"

"Eh, that's what you think, punk!" Aaron screamed back as he got into his fighting stance with Blaze. "Blaze, you better be as good of a teammate as you will be in our Toughness battle."

"You bet." Blaze replied smoothly. "Bring it, you useless dragons!"

(Flashback interrupted)

"…whew!" Gary came in, interrupting the whole story. "Sorry to interrupt you, but I think you need to take a break. I thought you was gonna tell me about the battle between you and Blaze."

"Sorry." Aaron replied. "I ended up telling the whole story, but it's a good thing I did. I wanted to tell you how this battle started in the first place."

"And what about Destiny? Where is she?"

"Over there with Povez."

"Huh?" After Gary asked this, he looked over to where Aaron pointed and did indeed see Destiny the gardevoir standing next to Povez in her hypnotized state. "Whoa! You got her, too?!"

"She's Blaze's girlfriend. Of course, I would have her with me! He'll really think twice about fighting my team now! AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!!"

Meanwhile, a few feet away from Meteor Falls…

"Oh, no……!" Blaze whispered as he felt a mysterious aura he recognized. This made everyone around him freeze and look at him with concern.

"What is it, Blaze?" Kaylovaughn asked with worry. Stephanie already felt what Blaze was feeling and frowned when she approached him.

"Is someone you love under Aaron's spell?" She dared to ask in her cute voice. Everybody went wide eyed at this… especially V and Sean.

"Are you serious?!" The machop and zangoose asked in unison. Blaze was shocked as well, but remained calm as he spoke.

"……yes, Stephanie." He replied sadly. "Destiny… my gardevoir girlfriend…… I feel her presence inside Meteor Falls and she's……… she's been hypnotized into Aaron's spell. He… cannot… be serious."

"Oh, no……" Glacier gasped with worry. "Blaze, are you still going to face him, despite this?"

"………………I… don't know…"

"Damn…" V muttered with anger. "That's all I have to say."

Above Blaze's crew…

"There's Blaze and his friends." Ray said to his twin, who nodded in agreement. "We must warn Aaron." After that, they flew back inside Meteor Falls by a secret entrance just made for bird pokémon.

Inside Meteor Falls…

Gary saw the two xatus fly back in and approach Aaron when they landed. The aggron smiled as Jay spoke.

"Master, we've spotted Blaze and his friends outside Meteor Falls. They are a few mountain ledges away right now." He spoke in his hypnotized tone. Aaron rubbed his claws together with greed.

"Excellent." Aaron growled. "With him nearby, I can prepare myself now. Did you notice any strange movement or anything?"

"Now that you've mentioned it, Blaze was acting a bit awkward, like he felt an aura of some sort."

"YES!!! He felt Destiny's psychic pulsewaves. I'll bet he's planning to give up, since he knows that I have her under my spell."

"We don't know that fact for sure just yet." Ray protested calmly. Aaron nodded with understanding.

"I see. Well, we'll just have to wait and see when he gets inside. I can't wait to see how large his posse is. While we wait, let's all get ready for attack!!"

"Yes, sir."

Back outside Meteor Falls, five feet away from the entrance…

"C'mon, Blaze!!" Torikus encouraged. "You can't chicken out now!! You are this close to getting an official second round with this metal plated bastard!!"

"I don't know what to expect when we get in there." Blaze admitted sadly. Latia, Latio, Kaliblaze, Glacier, Leaflexx, Roxxtar, and Valisa frowned as he said this. "……I don't… know if I'm ready."

"Never give up hope." Glacier protested sweetly. "Remember that's it's only Aaron you should be focused on."

"You all just don't get it! Destiny's relationship with me was peaceful for a long time. I was a combusken when I met her for the first time. She was a Kirlia instead of a Ralts, like I expected her and I fell in love at first sight. I can't possibly ignore those sexy pulsewaves she sends through my blazing feet."

"You… you're kidding, right?!" Leaflexx exclaimed. Blaze shook his head with a serious look on his face. "So, if you can't ignore Destiny's pulsewaves, what does that mean?"

"It means that her love for Blaze is impossible to break, no matter what happens between them." Latia replied professionally. All of the boys bowed their head with shame and understanding all at once.

"Well, dadgum it." Sphealeo moaned sadly. "Looks like you're in a very serious situation here, mate."

"So, what can you do?" Psyvan asked with concern. Roxxtar walked up to Blaze after bowing his head for ten seconds before he spoke.

"I'll tell you all what he's going to do…" He started, getting everyone's attention. "When we see Destiny, we don't make any harm to her. My environmental flash won't alter Aaron and his posse's eyesight or accuracy, but it will temporarily coax down the damage a little while one of you tries to bring Destiny back to reality. Blaze will handle Aaron. Understand?"

"Yes." Everyone replied, except Blaze, who just nodded.

"Good. Now, let's get in there and…"

"UGH!!" Blaze groaned with extreme pain before he kneeled down. Everyone came to his aid quickly, having Leaflexx, Glacier, and Stephanie closest to him. "Destiny's………… pulse… waves……… they're…… giving…… m……m……me……… AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"Blaze!!!" Stephanie screamed before a bright light surrounded him, nearly blinding everyone except NeYon and Roxxtar, since they are immune to bright pokémon lights.

"A fourth evolution?!" NeYon and Roxxtar screamed with realization. "IT CAN'T BE!!!!"

To be continued…


	6. Meeting a New Evolution and Pokemon

Chapter 6: Battle 1- Meeting a New Evolution and Pokémon

(Sorry for the long wait, everybody. I just had to get rid of those long fake nails because I couldn't type very well with those. I hope you'll forgive me. Enjoy!)

When we last left our marvelous team of the brave pokémon and the two zakamon, Blaze was undergoing evolution… for some reason. His friends are stunned at this moment, but Roxxtar remained focused as he looked at the entrance to Meteor Falls and did his environmental flash to alert everyone, except Blaze. NeYon covered his eyes as the flash was in progress and he was pretty offended.

"Damn, man!" NeYon groaned. "Give me a warning before you do that stupid flash of yours!"

"Sorry, but I had to get everyone's attention." Roxxtar apologized. "Now that the flash has caught everyone else's attention, I have an upgrade to our current plan… since Blaze is about to complete his fourth evolution."

"It better be good, Flashy." V muttered with annoyance.

Meanwhile, inside Meteor Falls…

Aaron's thunder got just as intense as Blaze's evolution and he was actually… confused! 

"What the hell…?!" Aaron asked with puzzlement. "Ray, what's going on out there? I haven't even commanded the thunder to reach its highest frequency yet!"

"It seems like Destiny's psychic pulse waves are causing the sudden increase, Master." Ray replied. Aaron looked over at Destiny and saw that she was glowing a white aura around her. She was still under his spell, though.

"That's impossible!! What else is she causing?"

"I'm not sure, sir. Should I check outside?"

"…………no. It's Blaze…"

"YA GOT THAT RIGHT, MATE!!!" Sphealeo screamed as a newly evolved Blaze jumped through the wall. He was about two feet taller than Aaron with an increase in his fire power, muscular capacity, and fury. It was like a horrific monster version of his former blaziken form. "Meet Blaze… the Fyreagle!"

"…What?! A fourth evolution?! Impossible!!!"

"Anything is possible, mate!! ATTACK!!!" At that cue, all of Blaze's friends busted through the hole Blaze made and started attacking Aaron's minions, but as Roxxtar planned, they left Destiny alone. Blaze stood there with his flaming feet burning through the rocky ground as Aaron stood his ground, standing next to Destiny with Povez at his feet, Rayquaza above him, and Groudon on his left side.

"Impressed to see me, Aaron?" Blaze asked in an extremely deep male voice, which was deeper than his previous voice by a good sixty percent. "Destiny actually asked me to help her during my evolution."

"Grrrrr!!! This is why I hate psychic types. They figure out some way to break out of their hypnotized state!!" Aaron growled. "No matter, though. There is a positive side to this. She increased my thunder frequency, which is a sign of our take over!"

"What?!"

"You see, Blaze? Destiny not only asked for your help, but she also _helped _my thunder. So, unless you wanna waste your precious time fighting me now, I suggest you think twice about what you're doing."

"…no. I won't let you live though this!! I deserve a second round with you nonetheless. I'm still getting over what you did to me back at our battle in the battle dome during our 'toughness' test."

"HA!! You still got that loss stuck in your head, eh?! It's too bad you did have some support back then…"

(Flashback, to the battle dome…)

"I've… heard that your aggron and blaziken despise each other." Pyang Kai mentioned before the battle began. Justin nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, yeah… I know. That's because Blaze got mad at him for killing Kani. This battle will really prove who's better at battles." He agreed. Blaze looked over at Justin with the most disturbed and strict face he ever made in his life while Aaron nodded in agreement. "Alright, you two. Make me proud. Start fightin'!!"

"Humph! Bastard…" Blaze muttered as he turned back to Aaron, who kept his smug look on his face.

"Awwww, quit complainin'!" Aaron growled as he got into his fighting stance. "Let's just get this battle over with!"

"My thoughts exactly." After that was final, Blaze dashed towards Aaron and attempted his flying kick version of the Double Kick, but Aaron barely moved and smoothly grabbed the blaziken's oncoming foot while he used his tail and did Iron Tail right on Blaze's abdomen, knocking some wind out of him before he was violently thrown towards the other side of the arena. Blaze came to after five minutes and, after struggling to get up, he powered up his flames from his feet and into his hands before he performed Fire Blast. Aaron couldn't move out of the way in time and he was slammed down hard. Blaze smiled with satisfaction before he ran up towards him while the aggron was still laying down, shocked at the sudden impact, before Blaze professionally somersaulted over him, slashing him on the way, barely making him bleed. When Blaze landed on his feet perfectly, Aaron finally stood up and growled.

"Damn…" He snarled as he held his near-bleeding chest. "…wha… what happened to your strength?!"

"Surprised?" Blaze asked smoothly, standing up straight with his arms crossed. "Well, in case you don't know, I just recently leveled up while I attacked you with Slash. Now, I am a level 63 blaziken."

"Grrrrrr!! Don't get cocky, firebird!! This battle's just beginning! HAR!!" At that last exclamation, Aaron unexpectedly threw out a Magnet Bomb at the blaziken. Blaze was shocked at how accurate it was heading towards him, but before he could move, it was too late. He was slammed hard in the face and knocked backwards towards the ground, making his nose bleed. Aaron chuckled with satisfaction as he stomped towards Blaze. "Like it, huh? Justin gave me Magnet Bomb to home in on your ass!! Want me to throw it at your guts?"

"You jackass…!" As Blaze was slowly getting up, he remained crouched down in a brave pose with his eyes closed for a few minutes, puzzling the aggron. When he took a closer look at the crouching blaziken, that's when he was caught off guard by Sky Uppercut, being knocked into the air at twenty feet, then he brutalized the aggron by doing all of his moves numerous times really fast in mid-air! This made Justin rub his hands together with greed while Pyang Kai and Hyung Dai looked at this display with shock.

"What in Heaven's name…?!" Pyang Kai asked first. Hyung Dai looked at the greedy Justin and frowned.

"Have you taught them to hate each other?!" He yelled across the arena. Justin shook his head.

"Hell, naw! They hated each other naturally. This battle's getting intense!!" He replied with his evil smile.

Back in the arena…

Blaze finished off Aaron by performing Slash across his face for the final time and that attack rendered Aaron in plummeting towards the hard arena floor head first. Seconds after he landed, Blaze landed perfectly on his blazing feet, panting as hard as a dog that just finished running around in grasslands. The Chinese twins were far from impressed.

"How much power points does he have left with each of those moves?!" Hyung Dai dared to ask. Justin took out his pokédex and checked.

"Well, Slash has 15 power points left, Double Kick has 17 left, Fire Blast has 4 left, Blaze Kick has 5 left, and Sky Uppercut has ten left. In other words, he's been burnin' Aaron's ass off like he's a nasty pedophile!!" Justin announced. Blaze smiled, agreeing with his trainer. The twins were still shocked.

"My God! At this rate, Aaron doesn't stand a chance!" Pyung Kai exclaimed. "Looks like Blaze is the real leader of fire types, big and small alike!"

"Well, he… really? Blaze should be the leader of the fire types?!"

"Of course, Justin. We bow down to your blaziken with our deepest honor!" After that was said, both of the twins bowed down to Blaze simultaneously. Blaze felt honored, but was too tired to speak. Aaron was just coming to and, when he noticed that Pyang Kai and Hyung Dai were bowing down to Blaze, he grew extremely pissed. He looks at Blaze afterwards and, while he finally stands up, he noticed his smirk. This made the aggron frown. "We have doubted your blaziken, Justin. Blaze, show that aggron no mercy!!"

"Hm! They… do… honor me…" Blaze managed to say through his heavy breathing. He finally regained himself after temporarily increasing his flames on his wrists for a quick five seconds. "Ah, much better! Now, Aaron… how about we settle this once and for all?"

"You make me sick!" Aaron growled. "You got… humans bowing down to you! Yeech!! You are definitely goin' down for this!!!"

"Then, shut the hell up and bring it on!!!" After Blaze screamed out this exclamation, the fire on his wrists increased again as he prepared to attack with Fire Blast one more time. As he was charging up, Aaron thought of an excellent idea. Just recently, he received a special secret move that has unlimited power points. He waited for the right moment to unleash this special move. The unsuspecting Blaze was still focused on powering up his fire. When the flames on his wrists were at their highest capacity, he finally fired his Fire Blast and, in a split second, Aaron took one quick step out of the way and fired his special move, which was Power Gem. Blaze was stunned to see such a move and, not expecting it to hit him so fast, he was slammed down hard and was knocked out into a coma. This shocked Justin and the Chinese twins simultaneously.

"What the…?!" Justin exclaimed. Hyung Dai and Pyung Kai were speechless as Justin continued. "Is… is he… dead?"

"Humph! He better be!" Aaron muttered to himself. Hyung Dai walked up to the unconscious blaziken and examined him for three minutes. Destiny and Povez were shocked as they watched this scene from behind their trainer.

"Well, the good news is that Blaze is not dead, but the bad news is that it'll seem like it." Hyung Dai replied. Justin ran up to him in panic.

"What do you mean it'll seem like he's dead?!" He asked. Hyung Dai shook his head as he spoke.

"Blaze is going to be in a coma for two years."

"No…" Destiny gasped, crying tears from her beautiful magenta eyes. Povez growled as Aaron stomped towards them.

"You metal-plated bastard!!!" The eevee screamed with bravery. "You nearly killed him!!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… go ahead and cry for that cocky-ass Blaze. He deserves to be in that two-year coma." The aggron growled. "At least, be happy that he'll come back to life after two relaxing years."

"It won't be relaxing to me!!" Destiny cried. "I can't believe you're really taking this so seriously… all because of what happened to you after that beat down! I oughta do Psycho Boost on you and paralyze you so bad… you'll eventually die… just like that flygon!"

"Go ahead and try me, you psychic bitch!!!" After that was exclaimed, Aaron unexpectedly performed Take Down on Destiny, but she sensed it quickly and blocked it with Psycho Cut and then, performed Psycho Boost. It barely harmed him and he chuckled before he did Power Gem on her and she was knocked back with extreme force, knocking her out into that same two-year coma as her boyfriend. Povez was extreme pissed, but before he could howl to get Justin's attention, Aaron powered up another Power Gem and waited for the eevee to ease down, warning him that Aaron is going to knock him out as well, if he howled. Povez just growled and laid down with an angry look on his face.

"You bastard…" The eevee mumbled under his breath. Aaron smirked with satisfaction.

"Yeah, you better stay down, you damn puppy!" He growled before Justin came back with the unconscious Blaze in his arms. As soon as he placed the blaziken down on a bench, he gasped as he saw Destiny's unconscious body.

"WHAT THE HELL, MAN?!" Justin screamed as he picked her up and gently placed her down next to Blaze's bench. "First, Blaze… and now, Destiny! Aaron, what's the matter with you?! Huh?!"

"You've got issues, pal!" Aaron muttered, but all Justin heard was the aggron's growl in an angry tone. Justin just shook his head with disbelief.

"I can't believe this! You just don't hate Blaze… you hate ALL the pokémon! I know it!"

"You're damn right; I hate 'em all!!"

"I can't believe it." Hyung Dai gasped as he and his brother approached Justin. "Your best pokémon turned into a monster! Is he planning world domination or something?!"

"I…… I hope not…" Justin cried softly.

"Me, too." Povez muttered in agreement with anger.

(End Flashback)

"During that two-year coma, I've been having the world's longest dream." Blaze started. "Revenge was in a reversed colored version of myself. He was telling me that your plan for world domination is even more advanced than he thought. After he told me that you knocked Destiny out shortly after me, he gave me even more drastic measures to take, if I wanted to avenge what you've done to us."

"Ohhhhh, I get it. So, you're telling me that I should surrender now and spare my life, right?" Aaron growled. Blaze fired up his feet and wrists to their maximum capacity in response. Aaron smiled in response. "HA!! I can't say yes to that order, Blaze! If you want me dead so badly, why don't ya fight me?!"

"With pleasure." After that was stated, Blaze got into his fighting stance while Aaron did the same. After a good ten seconds, Aaron started shining some metal on his tail as he prepared Iron Tail for an attack. Blaze fired up his feet and prepared his advanced version of Blaze Kick… called Napalm Roundhouse. As soon as their attacks were charged up, Aaron attacked first, only leaving a small scratch on the fyreagle. This shocked the aggron as he stood there with wide eyes. Blaze smiled with his strict eyes looking more sinister than ever before he ran towards Aaron and performed his Napalm Roundhouse on his head, burning his face and his pride. He screamed with extreme pain before he attempted to counter-attack with Metal Claw, barely hurting Blaze again. This aggravated the aggron.

"What the hell?!" Aaron screamed. "How come I can't hurt you?!"

"Sorry, Aaron… but I can't answer that." Blaze replied in a deeper tone of his already deepened voice. This shocked the aggron before he was brutally attacked by the advanced version of Sky Uppercut, which was called Scavenger's Strike. Aaron was violently launched into the air before Blaze leapt in the air towards him and performed Eagle's Talon, an advanced version of Double Kick, and then, Tsunamoslash, an advanced version of Slash, before he finally slammed him back down towards the ground hard with Twisted Flame, an advanced version of Fire Blast. All of the fighting pokémon and the zakamon, NeYon and Roxxtar, grew silent and frozen as they saw that huge flaming hot display of revenge. The hypnotized pokémon were still in their dazed, but frozen, positions while the pokémon that are on Blaze's side grew shocked.

"Damn, man!" V exclaimed with Sean. Glacier and Valisa slowly walked up to Blaze, who was staring at Destiny the whole time he was just standing there, regaining his breath.

"Blaze…… can you… can you control that new evolution of yours?" Glacier asked with concern. Blaze smiled slyly and nodded. "So, that was you who just did all that, right?"

"Yes." Blaze replied as he slowly walked over to Destiny, who was still glowing in her hypnotized state. Roxxtar and NeYon approached the absol and the glaceon along with all of the other unhypnotized pokémon while they were all watching Blaze approach his girl.

Aaron slowly woke up without anybody noticing and he was internally furious at what he was looking at. He quietly powered up his Magnet Bomb and aimed at Blaze, but before he could fire it, an Aura Sphere came out of nowhere and knocked Aaron back out to his unconscious state again, making the Magnet Bomb disappear. This attack startled everybody, including Blaze. He froze in his tracks as he turned around. They were all trying to find out who fired that Aura Sphere, but couldn't. The pulse waves from the powerful sphere knocked Povez out of his hypnotized state and the red in his eyes slowly faded back to his original black again. He looked around for the culprit of the Aura Sphere and gasped.

"Lucario?" He asked in wonder. As if he heard the eevee, Lucario's silhouette rose up to a standing position before he dashed off and landed right in front of Blaze with a smile.

"………………………" The lucario was silent for a moment. Blaze was confused, but before he could speak, Lucario finally said in his deep male voice that was just as deep as Blaze's: "…Long time no see, Blaze."

"Huh?" Leaflexx asked in background. "What pokémon is that and how does he know Blaze?"

"I have no idea for both questions." V replied. Latia and Latio flew in from the very back of the cave and landed in front of the confused crowd.

"This is Blaze's old friend from when he was part of the Pokémon Spirit Clan." Latia replied happily. Blaze lowered his flames and smiled as he gently shook Lucario's hand.

"Lucario the Peacemaker." Blaze greeted happily, still keeping his deep voice in check. "It has been a while, has it? Where have you been?"

"I've been around all regions of the World of Pokémon, meeting all these interesting creatures." Lucario replied. "Look at you." He paused as he looked at Blaze's appearance up and down. "A fyreagle, huh? When did this evolution come in?"

"Just a few hours ago. Destiny helped me. She's… my girlfriend."

"Really?" Lucario looked behind his friend and saw the still hypnotized Destiny. "A gardevoir… in love with you? That's a perfect match for you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah." He walked past Blaze and gently placed a hand on Destiny's shoulder. In less than a second, Destiny was out of her hypnotized state and fell into a coma. "I can tell that she really owes her life to you."

"………wow." All of the other pokémon were just as shocked as Blaze as Lucario picked up Destiny's unconscious body and approached Latio and Latia. Aaron finally came to, but kept his angry frown glued to his face. Nobody noticed him, however… because they were too busy staring at Lucario. They have never seen any pokémon like him and they were just thrilled. Even Roxxtar and NeYon were shocked to see Lucario. Aaron slowly stood up and tiptoed to his evil posse of only six pokémon that didn't get their evil spell out of their systems: Rayquaza, Ky the kyogre, Groudon, Daniel the electivire, Gary the dragonite, and Lugia. They snuck into the very back of Meteor Falls to discuss this issue.

"I don't know where he came from, but already, he's starting to get on my nerves." Aaron growled. "Have any of you seen a lucario before?"

"I have, master." Daniel replied. "He's the self-proclaimed leader of the steel types."

"Damn! I thought the skarmory was gonna be that leader."

"It was… for seven years."

"Oh… well, I just lost 30 dollars on that one. Anyway, what exactly is a lucario's weakness?"

"That's the difficult part, sir. Finding a weakness on Lucario is harder than finding lost pokémon who have been missing for three years."

"Wha…?!"

"Yes, it's all true, sir."

"It's no wonder he knows Blaze very well. Well, I guess this thunder is all that can cover Lucario's attempts at stopping me… for now. Looks like I have a new enemy to focus on."

"It seems so, sir."

To be continued…


	7. The Takeover has Begun

Chapter 7: The Takeover has Begun

Back at the meeting house in Sootopolis, Lucario just gently placed Destiny down on the soft sofa while all of the other pokémon were just staring at him. Even the rescued ones outside were getting a glimpse of him through the clean windows. Blaze was back in his normal blaziken form while he smiled, seeing that everything was calm, except for the thunder, and he was happy to see his long-time friend. Glacier gathered her courage and approached the fancy pokémon.

"Lucario, right?" She asked. Lucario nodded as he performed Rest on Destiny, turning her coma into sleeping. "I suppose you know what kind of pokémon I am."

"Of course, I do." Lucario replied. "You're a glaceon, an icy evolution for Eevee."

"Wow. He's amazing."

"No doubt." Blaze agreed as he sat down in the sofa, next to the sleeping Destiny. "You happened to come at the nick of time. You knew this was gonna happen?"

"I actually felt the thunder from another dimension." Lucario replied. "I was in a deep sleep and it just woke me up. Somehow, I knew Aaron was behind this."

"I think he's doing this thunder crap outta revenge!" V exclaimed. Blaze humphed with humor, then froze with shock. He turned towards the machop and gave him a glare that told him to repeat the phrase again or else! This stare had everybody else looking worried, except Destiny.

"What the hell did you just say?!" Blaze nearly yelled. V grew nervous, but before he could speak, Valisa intervened.

"Blaze, don't take it too seriously." She pleaded calmly. "I know you didn't want that to make sense, but it actually did. Accept it, okay?" Blaze looked down at the solemn absol and sighed before he leaned back while he gave himself a stressful forehead massage. Leaflexx shivered at the thought of V's statement.

"What if he is?!" He asked. "Yeech!" Lucario gasped as his answer before he approached a still-stressful Blaze.

"Blaze, V is making sense here!" He stated professionally. "There must be more to all this than just that incident."

"Damn." Blaze muttered in anger. "If we didn't have to do that battle back then, all of this shit wouldn't be happening, damn it!!"

"Uh, oh…" Torikus muttered with fear.

Meanwhile, back at Meteor Falls…

Lugia did the honors of cleaning up the unconscious, but unhypnotized pokémon while Aaron was just pacing back and forth with puzzlement.

"All this is really aggrivating me." Aaron started. "First, Blaze comes in with this fourth evolution called the fyreagle. Then, Lucario shows up and knocks all of the rest of my posse out of their spell. My thunder is going on nicely and all, but I don't know how long it's gonna last, now that there actually is a rebellion against me."

"Well, the takeover has begun, sir." Groudon complied in his growling voice. "It'll take them a while for them to think up of an excellent strategy."

"You're right." Aaron stopped his pacing. "Why am I being so shallow for?! I'll do whatever it takes to stop them from thinking of new ideas. This'll be fun. AAAAHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"

Meanwhile, in Mt. Pyre…

"No way, man!" Sean protested with Stephanie, who just shook her head. Blaze and the others were just staring at them, even Kaylovaughn. "There's ghosts in here and, even though their moves don't effect me and Stephanie, we're not gonna take that chance. No way!"

"We're just getting one pokémon." Destiny reassured. "That's not too hard to ask for, is it?"

"Naw, but still…"

"Ya'll are punks, man!" NeYon exclaimed. V agreed with him with his arms crossed. "All we need to get is one ghost pokémon. Sheesh!"

"Uh-uh! We're not going!" Stephanie protested. Blaze shook his head with disappointment. Valisa looked up at him and chuckled.

"Normal types, huh?" She agreed. Blaze looked down at her with stern blue eyes. 

"You're a normal type, too." He protested. Valisa did Slash in the air in defense.

"And?! I'm not scared of ghosts!"

"Humph! Let's just let Sean and Stephanie stay out here while we get our ghost. C'mon, everyone." After Blaze made that command, everybody followed him inside, except Sean and Stephanie, who quickly made a second thought.

"Sean, maybe we should follow them. Ghost-type moves don't hurt us." She suggested before she turned towards the entrance to the graveyard, seeing her friends walk in. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!!" Then, she ran in after them. Sean watched her and grew jealous and stupid at the same time.

"Go ahead, then!!" He screamed at nobody but the entrance. "Get spooked for the rest of your life!!"

As for the rest of the crew…

Blaze and Destiny were actually holding hands whilst leading the way towards the top of Mt. Pyre. Glacier smiled as she saw this.

"Happy to be together again, huh?" She said out of nowhere. Lucario just nodded in Blaze's place, seeing that he was too happy to respond.

"He's so happy." Lucario replied. "I've known this couple since I caught a glimpse of his shocked face back when Destiny just evolved into that beautiful gardevoir."

"Really?" Stephanie came in as she finally caught up. "How was it like?"

"It was sensational. I saw the whole thing from behind the caretaker. I was still a riolu at the time. It was one moment I never wanted to forget…"

(Flashback, to a few years ago…)

Khazi, Justin's older sister, Blaze, Valisa, V, Aaron the lairon, and Povez were walking in the pokémon daycare. They came to pick up Destiny right after Blaze completed another gym challenge.

"Another day, another battle, huh?" V started, making conversation. Blaze nodded with a small smile. "Do you ever talk?"

"Don't force him to." Valisa warned. "He's just the silent type of blaziken. This means he has a bold nature."

"Some bold nature. If I had a bold nature, I would be wild and crazy!"

"Yeah, and get yourself killed." Povez added. "Yuck!"

"Hi, Mrs. Charvez." Khazi greeted to the caretaker. "We're here to pick up Destiny, my kirlia."

"Oh, she's not a kirlia anymore. She evolved into the most beautiful gardevoir I've ever seen." Mrs. Charvez swooned. This got Blaze astonished, but still remained silent. Khazi was shocked as well as her other pokémon, especially Aaron. "Are you surprised?"

"Yeah. How did she grow so fast?"

"Who knows? All I know is that you'll be glad to have her back. She has gained more power as well."

"Whoa!! That's crazy! What moves does she know?"

"Well, she knows Psychic, Confusion, Calm Mind, and Imprison."

"Imprison?"

"It's a move that prevents her opponent from doing any of her moves."

"That's…… that's not very useful. They can still attack her."

"Hmmm. That's something you have to fix then, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess. What level is she?"

"Well, she was at level 12 when you brought her here and she grew to level 32."

"Okay." Khazi was reaching for her wallet in her bag while Mrs. Chavez went back to get Destiny. V took a quick glimpse at Blaze's face and he nearly laughed, but kept it to himself.

"Holy shit, dude." V muttered. "Blaze is shocked to hear that his best friend grew into something that could look downright gorgeous."

"I bet their friendship will turn into a romantic couple later." Povez predicted. Valisa smiled at the thought of it while Aaron just turned away.

"Lucky bastard…" Aaron muttered. A few seconds later, Mrs. Chavez just came out right when Khazi placed her money on the counter.

"Everyone, here's Destiny." She announced. Destiny walked out seconds later and everyone stared at her. She had that psychic essence and glow that made you shiver and her bright magenta eyes seemed to illuminate whoever she stared at. She looked over at Blaze and his heart just fluttered with the curse of the cupid's arrow. His strict blue eyes grew glossy with extreme, but silent happiness as Destiny approached him. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yeah." Khazi sighed as she looked at her lovely pokémon. "As pretty as she is, we really need to get rid of Imprison. I'm not gonna have her do some move blocking crap for the rest of her life."

"Take your time with it, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." Khazi walked over to her pokémon and just smiled at Blaze and Destiny. "Blaze, are you okay? You're lookin' a little teary eyed there."

"Huh?" Blaze finally spoke before he was about to wipe his eyes, but Destiny stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Destiny…… you're… you're so…"

"Beautiful?" Destiny guessed playfully in her new deep female voice. Blaze nodded slowly. She giggled. "Didn't know I would be this pretty, huh?" Again, Blaze nodded slowly. He was literally speechless. "Well, you don't look so bad yourself, you bold and sexy blaziken." That statement made Blaze just collaspe to the floor with shock. Destiny looked at his unconscious body with a smile before she used her telekinesis to pick him up and hand him over to Khazi, who held him gently. "Give him time. He's just speechless."

"I see." Khazi agreed. Mrs. Chavez smiled.

"Aww, tender moment. I have a feeling that you won't need a luvdisc here. They fell in love naturally, just like us humans." She suggested. Valisa was teary eyed for the first time in her life. Povez snuggled under her for comfort and she snuggled with him. V just made his signature smug smile with his arms crossed with satisfaction, looking at Destiny, who turned towards him.

"You finally got him to talk, though." He said randomly. Destiny giggled at the phrase as Khazi walked by, leading her pokémon out with Blaze in her arms.

"Thanks for taking care of Destiny for me!" Khazi exclaimed back as she left. Mrs. Chavez waved goodbye as she spoke.

"You're welcome, dear. Please do come again." She replied. Behind her, Riolu was watching the whole moment and he was just happy for them.

"That lucky blaziken…" He commented.

(End flashback)

"Yep!! I remember that whole thing, man!" V said with confidence. "Blaze was just so happy, he couldn't say a word."

"Awwww, that's so sweet." Stephanie sighed.

"Indeed, it is." Glacier commented. "They do make a lovely couple."

"Thanks." Blaze replied, nearly whispering. "I wasn't too speechless."

"Yeah, right." NeYon disagreed playfully. Leaflexx quickened his pace to catch up with the blaziken and gardevoir.

"So, you _do_ have a soft heart, Blaze." Leaflexx commented. "Me and the other plant-types didn't think so."

"Well, looks can be deceiving, Leaflexx." Blaze protested. "I've had this soft heart since Professor Birch found me as a torchic."

"That's cool!!" Psyvan commented. Koby nodded in agreement. Before Sphealeo could make a comment, an eerie breeze blew past them and this made Destiny stop everyone in their tracks.

"Whoa there, mate." Sphealeo nearly exclaimed. "What's that breeze for?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Destiny replied expertly. Valisa closed her eyes and she tried to sense any evil, but there wasn't any.

"This is an unusual breeze, but there's no evil essence to it." Valisa observed. "Instead, I feel complete peace and tranquility."

"That's weird." Yarlablaze commented. Kaliblaze's strict eyes studied the scene before them all and he got in front of Blaze and Destiny. "What is it, bro?"

"I see the source of the breeze." He replied. Everyone looked at where the typhlosion was looking and they were just waiting patiently to see what was coming through the fog. Povez squeezed through and took a closer look… then, smiled.

"HEY!!! They're my siblings! Solstice and Avalon!" He exclaimed to everyone. This made everybody stare at him.

"WHAT?!" Everyone, except Blaze and Destiny exclaimed. Solstice was an umbreon and Avalon was an espeon. Povez was so happy to see them as she approached them.

"Hey, guys!"

"Hello, dear brother." Avalon greeted in a sweet deep female voice. "How have you been?"

"I've been great! How about you?"

"We've been okay." Solstice replied in a handsome male voice. "You've got quite a crew behind you."

"Yeah. They're all my friends, but my best friend is Blaze. He's the blaziken."

"I see." Avalon replied before she noticed NeYon and Roxxtar. "Who are they?"

"Oh! They are those two zakamon who are gonna help us stop this damn thunder!"

"Are they now?! Introduce yourselves to us!"

"I'm a veebo named Roxxtar." Roxxtar replied.

"And I'm a lasoferret named NeYon." NeYon added. Solstice and Avalon approached the two and bowed down to them in welcome.

"It's a honor to meet you both." Solstice greeted.

"Charmed." Roxxtar greeted in return.

"So, Blaze," Avalon started, looking at the stunned blaziken. "what brings you here?"

"Uh…" Blaze babbled before he regained himself. "…oh! We're here to pick you two up. We need as much help as possible if we want to stop Aaron and his minions from taking over Hoenn."

"Aaron?! That armored bastard?!" Solstice exclaimed. Avalon was also shocked.

"Why would he do this?!" She exclaimed. Destiny shook her head.

"We don't know yet." Destiny replied. "We're really trying to get some answers to this whole mess."

"And you're attempts seem futile. Solstice, we should help them."

"I agree." Solstice agreed. "Avalon and I will be glad to join your rebellion."

"Good." Blaze commented. He suddenly felt a chill down his spine and turned towards the mountain top with anger. "What the hell…?"

"What is it?" Destiny asked with worry. Blaze didn't reply as he continued to stare at the fog above him. Valisa became serious herself as she looked in the same direction.

"I feel it, too." She observed. "This is evil I feeling this time, but it's more intense evil than I've ever experienced in my life."

"Uh, oh…" Stephanie shivered. Kaylovaughn held her in his paws for comfort. Torikus looked up there as well. Then, Destiny, Glacier, Solstice, Avalon, Tovan, Kaivan, Roxxtar, and Kaliblaze joined in. Everybody else was stunned.

"What the hell, man?!" Koby exclaimed with V simultaneously. "What's going on?"

"You all stay here. I'm going up." Blaze commanded. Destiny looked at him with shock.

"Blaze!" She exclaimed in a whisper. "Are you sure?!"

"Don't worry about me." After that, Blaze made his graceful leap towards the top of Mt. Pyre with bravery. Destiny watched him with clasped praying hands.

"Please, be careful." She whispered.

Meanwhile, at the top of Mt. Pyre…

Blaze just made the most professional landing on his flaming feet and looked around for any suspicions of Aaron or his slaves. So far, he found nothing. He didn't stop there. He continued to search for clues.

"Nothing's here, but this eerie feeling is giving my feet a blistering cold sweat." He said to himself as he searched. Then, he froze with fear. "What the…?!" Before he could finish his statement, a shadowy blur dashed right past him and did Sky Attack on him, hurting him with extreme pain. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Back on the third floor…

"BLAZE!!!" Destiny screamed with fear. "He's in trouble!!!"

"Damn." Solstice swore under his breath. "Aaron knew you all would be here."

"Awww, man!!" Koby moaned with anger. "That's not fair!!"

"Either way, we better help him!!!" Destiny commanded as she rushed to the top floor with Valisa running right next to her with a determined look in her red eyes. "BLAZE, WE'RE COMING!!!"

"DESTINY, WAIT FOR US!!!" Kaivan exclaimed as he and the rest of the group followed in the same speed.

Back on the top of the mountain…

"DAMN IT!!! SHOW YOURSEL-AAAAAAHHHHH!!" Blaze tried to get his attacker to show its idenitity, but almost every time tried to speak, that same Sky Attack made him bleed even more, sending him to the ground. "…shit. I had… ugh… to be… a… goddamn… ugh… fighting type…" Blaze was barely conscious at this point. When the attacker finally stopped, Blaze was shocked to see who it was. "Tario?" Tario was one of Aaron's hypnotized slaves. He's a level 77 altaria. "What… what are you doing?!"

"Obeying my master, Blaze." Tario replied in a dazed tone of his punk rocker male voice. "He wants me to make sure that you don't stop his thunder."

"…tell him to… keep dreamin'… because his… ugh… damn thunder… won't… last…"

"Yeah, right. Any more last words before I smother you in my DragonBreath?"

"……………" Blaze went unconscious for a quick five seconds before he came back to life to say: "…go… to… Hell… ugh." He went unconscious, preparing for his death. Tario was about to perform DragonBreath and finish him off until…

"YAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Came a mysterious scream before a white blur came past the altaria and made a huge bloddy scar on his chest.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Tario screamed before another Slash came upon him and he was knocked out. After it got quiet, Sean miraculously appeared in front of the unconscious Blaze right when Destiny and the rest of the team arrived. V showed a look of sarcasm.

"Ya came anyway, huh?" He asked with sarcasm. "I thought you were scared."

"I was!" Sean admitted. "But, when I saw Tario fly up here, I knew somethin' wrong was gonna happen. So, I rushed up here and knocked out that blue dragon bastard."

"Oh my God!" Destiny exclaimed as she kneeled down towards Blaze and performed Recover on him. All of his wounds, gashes, and leaking blood were completely gone. "There. Blaze, are you alright, baby?"

"Yeah!" Blaze exclaimed, still keeping his deep voice. "You learned Recover?"

"Yeah. Before all this, an alakazam named Hazari taught me Recover for free. He bought the TM, but he couldn't learn it because he already knew how to do it and he didn't know it."

"Mm!" Blaze slowly stood up with his girlfriend's help. When he was fully standing, he looked down at the unconscious Tario and grew serious. "Damn. Even Tario's been brainwashed. Aaron's really strengthening up. Thanks, Sean… for stopping him. I really thought I was gonna die. I owe you one, man." Blaze picked up Sean and gave him a playful and congratulatory noogie. Sean blushed.

"Awww, shucks, man." Sean sighed. "It was no problem! I have the strength to take down a dragon-type and live!"

"I see." Blaze placed the zangoose down gently before he slowly approached Tario's unconscious body. "Destiny, heal Tario."

"What?!" Destiny asked with fury as she approached her blaziken boyfriend. "After he nearly killed you?!"

"I learned something about Aaron's brainwashing spell that he commands an alakazam to perform on new recruits. When they get knocked out with an extreme force, they are also knocked out of the spell… forever. Once the spell's been casted, it can't be casted again." Destiny showed a look of shock. "So, please… heal him. We found our dragon and flying type."

"Oh… okay." Destiny kneeled down towards Tario and performed Recover while Blaze paced back and forth in front of the rest of the crew for three minutes before he stopped and looked down at V, who grew nervous.

"V, you said that Aaron might be doing all this out of revenge, right?" He asked.

"Ye-ye-yeah." V studdered nervously with beads of sweat dripping off of his face. "Why?"

"You might be right. Aaron won the battle, but he still wants to kill me for being such a pushover to him. I have kicked his ass before, though."

"When?!" Torikus asked with anger. "That metal plate seems to never back down to me!"

"Well, to put a long story short, he just simply mocked me… and you know how much I HATE to be mocked behind my back."

"Yeah, yeah, I know… but why didn't you ignore that bastard?!"

"I tried. He just wouldn't shut up, so I Double Kicked him in the crotch and he crawled away with his tail between his legs… never spoke to me again for the rest of the week."

"So, that explains his true reason for doing this thunderous takeover…" Lucario concluded. "…besides the fact that he wants to 'bring peace' to Hoenn."

"There is one more question I need you to answer, though." Destiny came in with Tario floating behind her. "If he's doing alll of this out of revenge, then what does this mean for you?"

"…………" Blaze was in deep thought when he heard that question. It was all silent for the next ten minutes.

Meanwhile, outside Meteor Falls…

"Okay, Lugia." Aaron started. "Who do I have left?"

"You have Rayquaza, Ky the kyogre, Groudon, Daniel the electivire, Gary the dragonite, and me left." Lugia replied in a deep male voice. "I just received word from a random shroomish that Tario has joined Blaze's posse… and the blaziken lived through his attacks."

"NO!!! Tario was my best subject! Now he joined those weak bitches! What can I do now?"

"Well, Blaze did find out that you're doing all this thunder out of revenge." Rayquaza stated.

"So?"

"He may be on to something."

"Hmmmm…"

"And they gathered Solstice."

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, sir."

"I can't compete with him!!"

"Well, what can you do, then?" Daniel asked. Aaron paced back and forth in deep thought before he found a solution within minutes. "I've got it!! Heh, heh, heh… this plan will be deadly."

Meanwhile, back at Mt. Pyre…

"……………" Blaze was still thinking hard about Destiny's question. Everybody else was waiting patiently for his response. Tario cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Uh… I don't know if I'm right, but uh…" Tario started. "…maybe this means that Blaze is really outnumbered mentally." Everybody looked towards him with shock, including Blaze. This made the altaria nervous. "…just a thought."

"Hmmm." Avalon started. "You may be right."

"But, how am I outnumbered… 'mentally'?" Blaze asked. Destiny approached her boyfriend with sorrow as she gently stroked his face.

"Aaron has eyes everywhere now." She replied. "And with every passing hour, the thunder gets more intense… and with every new pokémon we collect, he thinks up more and more schemes to reflect the issue right back at you." Blaze looked at her with wide blue and yellow eyes, but Destiny shushed him before she continued. "But, there is a positive side to all this. By Aaron doing this out of revenge, it means that the only way you can face him again… is if we fuse together."

"How can that be possible, mate?" Sphealeo asked out of curiosity. Destiny smiled, keeping her focus on Blaze, who reluctantly smiled back.

"You misheard me. I mean, just me and Blaze should fuse together…" She got closer to the blaziken's ear and he closed his eyes with passion. "…if you get what I mean, baby."

"Fuse…" Blaze repeated in his nearly silent whisper before he and Destiny finally kissed passionately on the mouth for the first time since they were reunited. Blaze gently placed his talons around Destiny's back while she massaged his feathery neck. Lucario watched this moment with a smile for a minute before he jumped in realization.

"My GOD!!" He exclaimed. "I see what Destiny means!!"

"What does she mean, then?" Psyvan asked.

"This means that by having the 'fusing' process, they will be able to create a whole… new… pokémon!"

"WHAT?!" Koby, V, NeYon, Yarlablaze, Sean, Stephanie, Psyvan, Taivan, Leaflexx, and Sphealeo exclaimed with shock. Kaylovaughn smiled at the thought. Kaliblaze was curious.

"So, what is the 'fusion'?" He asked. Lucario smiled, but before he could reply, Latia and Latio flew in from the sky. They were nearly caught off guard with they saw Blaze and Destiny still kissing. Latio just stared while Latia regained herself and spoke.

"You don't know, don't you?" She asked with sarcasm. "By seeing Destiny and Blaze passionately kissing each other, this could only mean one thing…"

"…the 'fusion' Destiny was referring to is equivilient to what the humans call sex." Latio finished.

"………" Everybody was puzzled.

"Sexual intercourse." Latia translated. This made all of the boys collaspe while all the females stayed up, excluding Blaze and Destiny.

"Whoa!" Stephanie exclaimed. "That's… uh… that's kinda gross."

"It is unnerving, but that's what it is."

"So, by having Blaze and Destiny having sex, they will be able to create a new pokémon, right?" Glacier asked. Latio and Latia nodded. "There won't be any side effects to all this, right?"

"No, not at all. They are perfectly safe."

"There are a few rules, though." Latio added. This made Blaze and Destiny finally stop their kiss after a delicious fifteen minutes.

"There are?" Blaze asked.

"Yes." Latia replied. "Allow me to explain. Pokémon sex is a little different from human sex. There are only three rules in order to make the fusion possible:

Rule number 1: Always keep your eyes looking at the other.

Rule number 2: Never allow the female on top.

Rule number 3: Give her a much sexual passion as you can to heighten the mood.

Overall, these rules are simple."

"Sounds more like a complex." Sean managed to say as he sat up with the rest of the fainted boys.

"It sounds fun." Destiny purred, embracing Blaze with lust. "When can we start? I'm ready."

"You shouldn't rush." Latio warned. "As long as Aaron's eyes are still watching us, we can't do it right now."

"WHAT?!" Blaze and Destiny exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, but for the safety of you both, we must wait until the right moment." Latia apologized. "Please be patient."

"It's only sex!" NeYon exclaimed. Roxxtar nodded in agreement.

"Well, as zakamon, NeYon and I do agree that you two should wait a while before you start. Aaron's rebellion against us is really rising."

"Okay." Blaze moaned with sadness. V shook his head with annoyance.

"Keep this up and eventually, the urge will take over just as well as this damn thunder." V insulted.

To be continued…


	8. Mind Over Violence

Chapter 8: Mind over Violence

It's been a whole week since the thunder has been booming all through Hoenn. Blaze and his crew has finally gathered enough pokémon to make his posse whole, but he knew deep down that Aaron was going to gather some allies of his own. Speaking of Aaron, his plan he concocted in the previous chapter will be executed. In the meantime, Blaze's team decided to take a break at the shoreline of Dewport Town. The hot temperature was making Leaflexx go completely crazy and this was worrying Destiny.

"Leaflexx, what's wrong?" She asked.

"This damn heat!! AAAAHHHH!!" Leaflexx screamed as he was running around the beach, like he was having a panic attack. "Water!! I need water!!"

"Can't you just do Synthesis?" Stephanie asked randomly as she was playing in the sand with Koby, Sphealeo, Sean, V, and Kaylovaughn.

"What good would that do?! I need water!!"

"And I thought you had problems." Psyvan quoted to Kaivan, who shook his head with humor.

"Maybe I can be of assistance, mates!" A pirate-like male voice stated. This made everybody turn around to see an azumarill with a psyduck next to him. "The name's Sapphire and this is my running mate, Dafii."

"Well, you two came in the nick of time." Torikus quoted. "Leaflexx is just begging for one of you to perform Surf or Hydro Pump or somethin'!"

"Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaase!!!" Leaflexx groaned as he was growing weaker, crawling towards the two water-types. "Helllllllp meeeeee!! I ca… I can… I can't take this… thi… this damn heat anymore!!"

"Calm down, mate. I'll make it so we don't have to waste not one water-type move on ya! Dafii, perform Rain Dance for this plant." The psyduck nodded as he did as he was told and it started to rain. The rain didn't bother the fire-types at all, since this move only brings more power to water-types, but it made Leaflexx feel a lot better. "Thanks, buddy."

"What's up with the silent treatment from this duck?" Kaliblaze dared to ask.

"Well, Dafii recently got into a fight with a sableye named Pryceless. That fight left him completely voiceless and his voice box was completely destroyed."

"Oh, no…" Glacier gasped with Valisa and Latia. Destiny was just shocked while Stephanie shivered with fear.

"I always hated those pokémon." Koby stated. "Did Pryceless have any help?"

"Nope. It was all him." Sapphire replied.

"Damn."

"Mm! Tough guy." Blaze quoted. "Where is he?"

"He's in that cave not too far from here. He did have a weird glow in his eyes, though. It was like he was possessed or something."

"Aaron…" Blaze stood up as he said this and Destiny followed suit. "Tario, Tovan, Glacier, and Koby… follow me and Destiny. We're going after him. Aaron might have another trick up his sleeve and we're gonna beat it out of him."

"That's what I'm talkin' about!!" Koby agreed with determination as he jumped up from the sand. "Besides, I know how dark that cave can get. I learned Flash for ya'll."

"Good. Let's go." After that was stated, Blaze, Destiny, Tario, Tovan, Glacier, and Koby went into the cave in the very back of the town's island.

Meanwhile, inside the cave…

About twelve sets of red glowing sableye eyes were visible in the darkness before Koby's Flash shined through like a flashlight, making them scatter. They chuckled softly as they ran off and this gave Destiny an eerie feeling.

"Something doesn't feel right, Blaze." She warned. "Is Aaron really planning this?"

"He knows what we're up to." Blaze replied professionally. "We better stay sharp. There's no telling what he might do." Immediately after that statement, a really loud thunder made a rumble in the caves and it caused everyone to fall over, including Koby, who had Flash disabled by the time he landed. "Shit! He's on to us! Koby, turn your lights back on." No response. "Koby?" Still no response. "Koby?!" Still silence. "Where the hell is he?!"

"I don't know, Blaze." Glacier replied with fear. "He might have been captured."

"Oh, hell no!!" Tario exclaimed. "He can't-oof!"

"TARIO!!" Blaze screamed. "Damn sableyes. They can be sneaky."

"Shhh!" Destiny shushed. "I'm getting a vision." She froze for about ten seconds before she performed Psychic. The waves pulsated all over the cave walls and extremely loud screeching was heard. During this episode, Koby's light came back on as soon as he landed back on the ground. "There's Koby."

"Ouch!" Koby screamed as he covered his ears after sitting up. "What the?!"

"This screeching is helping!!" Blaze yelled through the screeching while he covered his ears.

"Destiny, how did you figure that out?!" Glacier screamed.

"Sableyes are sensitive to psychic powers! It's like a blinding light to their ears!" Destiny replied. "Once the screeching stops, we've got ourselves a battle!"

"Ahh! Get off me!!!" Tario screamed as he was approaching his friends. "I don't know which one of those bastards is Pryceless, but these are getting noisy!!"

"I know Pryceless!!" Blaze screamed. "He's the only anthromorphic sableye! He's a foot taller than me, extremely muscular, and has the head of a jackal!"

"Any attire we should be worrying about?!"

"Yes! He wears a golden vest with matching baggy jeans! So, he shouldn't be too hard to spot!" As soon as that was said, another booming thunder sounded and it made the screeching stop. "Well, the screeching stopped, but that thunder was louder than the previous one."

"It's a sign that Aaron's takeover is just about complete. He has control of Hoenn." Glacier explained. Blaze slammed his fist on the ground with anger.

"SHIT!!"

"Blaze, calm down." Destiny said in her soothing deep voice. "Aaron may have finally taken over our world, but he is still outnumbered physically."

"Judging by all these sableyes, it doesn't seem that way." Koby shivered as his light revealed all twelve sableyes surrounding them. "Looks like he outnumbered us."

"We're not defeated yet." Blaze said with determination as he stood up and so did everybody else. "We can beat these midgets!! Everybody ready?"

"Born that way." Tario replied with bravery.

"Let's do this." After that, the battle began. Lightning, flames, psychic pulses, blizzards, and dragon flames firing all over the place while the sableyes' ghastly powers were firing back, making the battle seem like a war.

On a ledge above the action, Aaron was watching with Pryceless standing next to him. He gave the jackal-headed sableye a pat on the back for courage.

"I always knew Blaze was too smart for even his own ass." Aaron started with a smooth attitude. "Now that he realized that my takeover is officially complete, I can actually rest easy and let you all deal with them. The main objective for these ambushes is to weaken Blaze. Once he's weak enough, I'll be able to defeat him with my own two claws in five minutes max! Heh, heh, heh, heh!!"

"You seem confident about this theory, Master." Pryceless added in his extremely deep male voice. "Are you positive that it'll be that easy?"

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing." Immediately after that was said, Blaze's final Fire Blast erupted and all of the sableyes were dead. Blaze and the others were still standing and barely had scratches on them. "Whoa!! The negative effect of all this is that Blaze is getting more powerful, but then again, a weakened bold blaziken like him won't even have the energy to unleash that mighty power. Are you ready to do my favor?"

"As always."

"Good. I want good results out of ya. Now, go kick his ass. If the others try to interfere, push them outta your way. Your focus is entirely on Blaze. Got it?"

"Affirmative."

"Excellent. Now, go!! I'll be waiting." At that command, Pryceless jumped down from his ledge and landed right in front of Blaze and his team. This made everybody step back with caution.

"Whoa, man!" Koby exclaimed. "Is that… Pryceless?"

"Yes." Blaze replied with anger. "Doing this out of revenge for your slaves we've exterminated?"

"Sort of." Pryceless replied smoothly. "Aaron wanted me to make sure you met his standards of being weak."

"And that will never happen. You can try, if you must. I'm ready."

"Sure thing, buddy."

"You guys back me up." Blaze whispered low enough, so Pryceless couldn't hear. Destiny was the only one who heard him and she nodded in response. "Let's do this shit!"

After that was said, Pryceless ran up towards the blaziken for a punch, but Blaze blocked it with his wrist before he counter attacked with Blaze Kick. This knocked Pryceless backwards, but he didn't fall. He maintained his posture before he attempted to blow another punch. It was blocked again, but this time, Blaze snuck his Blaze Kick to a low attack, knocking the ghostly jackal to the ground. When he landed, Blaze took two steps back with braced himself. After three minutes of waiting, Pryceless slowly got up until he was kneeled down, still showing Blaze that he was weak, but in actuality, he wasn't. Blaze still stood his ground, just in case. Pryceless slowly lifted his head and he performed Confuse Ray from his eyes and that sent Blaze's blue and yellow eyes to become just blank yellow, signifying that he was completely confused. Blaze wobbled like he was two years old and this made Destiny worried.

"Blaze!!" She screamed with horror.

"Damn! He's confused!" Koby exclaimed. "I'll knock him out of it!" Koby performed Zap Cannon and Pryceless successfully evaded the huge projectile like it was a baseball. "Uh, oh…"

"My turn." Pryceless quoted before he ran up to Koby with lightning speed and performed Cross Poison with all his strength. This made the elekid scream with extreme pain before he was knocked out, poisoning him on the way. "Anybody else wanna interfere?"

"I'll… uh… I'll pass, dude." Tario replied nervously before he flew off, exiting the cave and taking Koby along the way. Glacier and Destiny were the only ones left standing, other than the still confused Blaze.

"You are so ruthless!" Glacier bravely stated.

"As ruthless as I am, I feel proud to have this trait." Pryceless replied before he approached Destiny, who remained determined. "You must be Destiny, Blaze's girlfriend."

"If you got a problem with that, I could just Psycho Cut you to Hell." Destiny said with bravery.

"Mmmm, feisty. I like that in a gardevoir like you. Since Blaze doesn't even know what we're talkin' about, how about I get rid of you now?"

"I think not." A familiar voice disagreed smoothly. Pryceless was puzzled, but before he could even turn around, a flaming roundhouse kicked him in the head and he was knocked out. Blaze wasn't confused anymore and he saved his girl just in time. He approached his lover and embraced her gently. "Are you okay, Destiny?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She replied. "I was so scared when he confused you. I thought you might kill yourself."

"Even if I was mindless, I wouldn't do it at all… knowing that it'll only break your heart."

"Oh, Blaze." The loving embrace resumed for another five minutes. After the long hug, the two lovers looked at each other deeply in each other's eyes, but before they moved in for a kiss…

_***SNAP***_

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!" Destiny screamed as she was vigoriously bitten in the back by Pryceless' Crunch, a move that a psychic pokémon is weakest against. This shocked Blaze beyond his belief and he noticed how hard Pryceless was biting the gardevoir. She was leaking blood like a waterfall and this brought extreme fury to Blaze. He screamed with anger and tears as he evolved into his fyreagle stage, completely knocking Pryceless off guard by making him release his bite and Destiny fell unconscious towards the ground, showing her bloody back. Pryceless took a few steps back before Blaze was all fired up and full of blazing fury before he performed Twisted Flame in its highest capacity, making it a blazing inferno on Pryceless! He screamed with vigorious pain before the flames literally burned him to ashes. When the flames subsided, Blaze turned back into his blaziken form and looked down at the unconsious Destiny. Glacier frowned at the sight of it and approached him.

"Is she… dead?" The glaceon dared to ask. Blaze shook his head in response.

"No, thank God." He replied as he still leaked tears, picking up his girlfriend. "I was right. Aaron is on to us. We better go and warn the others."

Later, near the deck…

Blaze and Glacier returned with the still bloody and unconscious Destiny in the crying blaziken's talons.

"Holy shit, man!!" V exclaimed. "What the hell happened?!"

"Whoa." Roxxtar and NeYon gasped with shock, referring to V's sudden exclaimation.

"It turned out that I was right about Pryceless." Blaze replied, keeping a calm tone in his voice. "He was working for Aaron and he literally bought the armored bastard enough time for his takeover to be completed."

"Is that what that huge boom was?" Psyvan asked. Blaze nodded in response. "Aw, man! We're in trouble now!"

"We'll be in even more trouble if you don't heal Destiny right away." Glacier told Blaze. "Take her into that Pokémon Center and heal her quickly!" At that command, Blaze did as he was told while the others waited. Glacier looked all over for Koby, but didn't find him anywhere. "Where's Koby?"

"Tario took him to that Pokémon Center. He was poisoned really bad." Leaflexx replied. "I'm a freakin' plant and I know poison! Damn roselias!"

Inside the Pokémon Center…

Blaze was surprised to see Tario healing Koby… at least, he was trying to. As soon as the blaziken gently placed his gardevoir girlfriend on the healing table and started the healing process, he walked over to Tario and the unconscious Koby.

"Is Koby okay?" Blaze asked.

"I don't think so, man." Tario replied in a more serious tone. "I've been trying to heal him since we ran out of the cave. His HP didn't go up at all!"

"Oh, hell no…"

"C'mon, Koby! Wake up!" Blaze looked at the pale elekid he had so much confidence in. He gently placed a talon on his face and this made the electric pokémon stir. "Koby?"

"Bl… blaze… I… I ca… I can't………uuuuugh…" Koby tried to speak, but he fell back with one last exhale. Koby… is dead. Blaze started to slowly tear up and turned away from the dead corpse with a bowed head. Tario frowned, finally seeing that the elekid did indeed die right before their eyes.

"Damn… the poison got to him. He's… he's dead."

"I had so much confidence in him. He was so young, but he was so professional." Blaze spoke in a solemn whisper. "Damn you, Aaron."

"Bummer. I guess that metal plated bastard is really making sure that you don't gain strength everytime you lose one of us, but that's not gonna happen, right?"

"Oh, I'll gain the strength indefinitely… if Destiny didn't make it. She means the world to me. I love her too much to allow her to pass away like Koby. I'll do whatever it takes to protect all of you."

"Naw, Blaze. You don't have to do this!"

"For the sake of all of you, I must… especially for Destiny." After that, Blaze made his way out the healing center, but before he exited… "Tario, look after Destiny for me. I'll be on the deck."

Outside…

Latio and Latia just arrived and landed on the deck Blaze was going to, stopping him in his tracks.

"Blaze, you seem sad." Latio started, getting the other pokémon and zakamon's attention immediately. "What seems to be the matter?"

"………………" Blaze remained silent as he kept his focus on the wood and sand boundary line. Valisa gather her courage and approached her heartrending friend.

"Blaze? What's wrong?" She asked. "You look as though a heavy burden has weighed you down like a ton of bricks."

"…………………"

"Just like Dafii." Sapphire quoted. "Except Blaze can talk. I know dis routine, mates. Something is definitely wrong."

"And if he would just spit it out, maybe we won't be in so much damn suspense!!" Torikus screamed with annoyance. This made the blaziken turn towards him with rage.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Blaze screamed before he ran towards him for a major beatdown, but Glacier performed Ice Beam on him and he was completely frozen when he was a centimeter away from the charmeleon, making his sweat bullets while keeping perfectly still. Glacier approached the frozen blaziken with a disappointed face.

"Blaze, calm down." Glacier warned. "I'll defrost you, if you agree to tell us what's making you so silent."

"……………" Blaze couldn't speak because of his frozen state, but he muttered a reply and Valisa was able to translate it.

"He said he'll tell us." She translated. Glacier defrosted him immediately after that was said and Blaze dusted his shoulders off before he finally spoke. "Now, tell us or she'll freeze you again."

"………………………Koby didn't make it. He's dead." He replied. This sent everybody tearing up, but didn't leak any tears. Latia approached the blaziken and she placed a claw on his shoulder as he sat down with his face in his legs. "I trusted him… but… Aaron… ugh!"

"Blaze, Koby did what he could." Latia said calmly. "At least, he'll be in a better place."

"At least, it wasn't Destiny who went to a better place." V quoted. This made Blaze smile. "Ahh, there's a smile."

"We're only one short of being complete, now that Koby is gone." Blaze said, keeping his smile. "But, we will always remember him as a true fighter. Speaking of Destiny, however, I better go back and check on her." After that was said, he stood up and went back to the Pokémon Center. When he was inside, Povez nodded with a proud smile towards the machop who just cheered Blaze up.

"Thanks for cheering him up, V." He said politely. V blushed as he was getting happy glances from everyone. "I owe ya one."

"Aww, shucks. It was nothin'."

Inside the Pokémon Center…

Blaze's smile went even wider when he saw that Destiny was completely healed. Her bloody back was back to normal again and Destiny was just as happy as he was to see him smile. Tario saw this passionate stare and he decided to leave the two alone. When the altaria was gone, Blaze slowly approached the gardevoir and they hugged each other. After the quick thirty second hug, they stared into each other's eyes more deeply than ever. After another thirty seconds, their passion took over and they kissed passionately on the mouth for a quite while. With Blaze's talons around her waist and Destiny's arms around his neck, stroking his feathers on the way, their love towards one another were really heating up. They proved it by having their tongues wrestle each other within the kiss and this sent both of them moaning with passion. After about seven minutes of kissing, they just stared at each other again, having Blaze gently stroke Destiny's soft face.

"I really wish we could go to to the next level of our passion." Destiny started. "But, we're not ready, are we?"

"I'll have to admit, I'm not." Blaze agreed. "But, I'm sure that when the time comes, we will be."

"What time would that be?"

"The time when Aaron really deletes us one by one, no matter how much effort we put into it. I'll make sure nothing like what happened in that cave will never happen to you again."

"But, what about the rest of them? We can't allow them to die so quickly."

"Don't worry, baby." Blaze paused as his face got a little closer to hers, still stroking her face while doing so. "We won't let them go without a fight."

"Oh, Blaze." After that, the two kissed in that same extreme passion again for the next ten minutes before they released. "You always have the… the right things to say."

"As always, my love. Let's get outta here and continue this dangerous journey."

"Right." After that, the two lovers finally left the Pokémon Center and the others were relieved to see the two smiling together. "So, I heard that Koby died."

"Yeah." NeYon replied. "He was a good kid."

"And a good kid he shall remain, even in the heavens."

"So, are we good? Can we continue to stop Aaron before he causes more deaths?" Sean dared to ask.

"Yes." Blaze replied. "We're not letting Koby's untimely death go to waste."

"YEAH!!" Psyvan cheered with Sphealeo. "WE'LL SHOW HIM NOT TO MESS WITH US!!!" This made everybody else cheer along with them, except Blaze, Destiny, Lucario, Valisa, Glacier, Roxxtar, Latio, and just watched them cheer with smiles on their faces. Sapphire and Dafii approached them with concerned looks on their faces.

"Are ya sure ya'll can do this, even after one of Aaron's mateys killed Koby?" Sapphire asked.

"We can succeed." Lucario replied. "We just have to believe in ourselves from now on and keep Koby in our hearts forever."

"Amen to that. I wish you all good luck."

"Thanks, Sapphire." Blaze thanked before he kneeled down towards the azumarill and gave him an embrace of hope. "I wish you and Dafii all the best as well."

"Thanks, mate. I'm guessin' that healer in the Pokémon Center did great for Destiny. Do ya think it'll heal Dafii's voice box?"

"I'm sure it will."

"Hey, Blaze!!" Stephanie called out. "Where are we going now?"

"Let's head on over to Slateport." After that was said, Blaze gathered up everyone into the spare boat they used to get to Dewford, said goodbye to Dafii and Sapphire, and continued on their way toward Slateport.

To be continued…


	9. Friendly Inferno

Chapter 9: A Friendly Inferno

After the death of Koby the elekid, there was an eerie silence throughout the entire boat that was headed for Slateport. Blaze was in the Captain's cabin, driving the ship, with Destiny standing next to him. They both looked out towards the ocean with serious faces. Encountering just one death of one of their closest friends gave all of the pokémon confidence. Now that the thunder was officially completed, Blaze and Destiny's buoyancy was far beyond all the others. They waited anxiously for the "new pokémon fusion" moment to arrive and, to show that suspense, Destiny slowly placed a hand on the blaziken's talon, which had a good grip on the steering wheel. Blaze didn't make any eye contact, but he slightly smiled in response to the gardevoir's soft touch. Destiny looked up at him with the same slight smile and, a few seconds later, she slowly leaned on his shoulder. Blaze didn't make one single objection to this while he continued on his way to Slateport, keeping his handsome smile the whole time. While this was happening, they were both completely unaware of Yarlablaze, Stephanie, and Latia watching them from the circular window on the entrance door, having Stephanie sitting on top of the latias' head.

"Look at them." Latia whispered. "They just can't wait for that right moment…"

"To do that… 'fusion'… process?" Yarlablaze asked nervously. Latia nodded, being careful not to let the wigglytuff fall. "Ewww! That's all that's on their mind, huh?"

"It's actually a beautiful thing they have on their mind. They know that this 'fusion' is the only way to defeat Aaron and delete his takeover permanently."

"It is?!" Stephanie asked with shock. "You never gave us _that _detail!"

"Well, I just did… and how that will be possible is up to you all to find out."

"Aww, man!"

Back inside the cabin…

"Blaze…" Destiny finally spoke after a silence that seemed like forever. Blaze jumped a little, but still maintained his posture.

"Hmm?" He replied.

"…tell me honestly. How do you feel about this 'fusion' we have to do later?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes."

"Well… I actually feel… a little nervous. I don't know what to expect when the time comes."

"Hm."

"I mean… Destiny, you nearly died back there. Clearly, you can tell that I am _this _close to doin' it now."

"I can see that clearly alright. Do you wanna know how I feel about this?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, I'm just as nervous as you, baby. What if this new pokémon… doesn't even want to help us at all?"

"We can tell it about our struggle right when it's born."

"That might work… but one thing bothers me… and it's about Aaron."

"Of course, it is."

"What?"

"What?"

"…………" Blaze remained slient with an innocent smile before Destiny reluctantly continued. "Anyway, if Aaron says that his takeover will bring peace and act as a sign of revenge towards you, how come he's not facing us directly, like he should be?" This question made the blaziken abruptly stop the boat in its tracks with shock, nearly making all of the other pokémon break their necks.

Outside the captain's cabin…

"Ouch." Latia muttered with pain before she started rubbing her nose for relief. Stephanie massaged her head with pain as she spoke.

"Uh, oh…" The wigglytuff muttered as she rubbed her head. "Destiny came to a conclusion again."

"Well, that might as well be the case." Valisa muttered as she walked towards the three in front of the captain's cabin door. "We nearly died back there."

"I realized that." Latia agreed. "We'll just have to wait and see what happened. We can't hear what their saying in there."

"Mm! Well, we will find out eventually when we land in Slateport."

Back inside the captain's cabin…

"We've encountered him before!" Blaze exclaimed as he turned towards the gardevoir, who remained serious.

"But, in that cave near Dewport, I sensed his presence above our battle." Destiny protested. "He was there!"

"……………" Blaze slowly backed away as his face slowly transitioned from angry to serious.

"But, he never showed his face. He allowed that jackal-headed monster take his place and kill Koby along with nearly killing me. Doesn't that… signify something really suspicious… about Aaron's next step, now that his takeover is official?"

"……… Destiny, you might be right. If Aaron was at the cave at the time of Koby's death and he watched his slave dog Pryceless do his damages, then…… oh my, God!"

"What?!"

"………………" Blaze didn't say a word as he stood there with fear for five seconds before he dashed out of the door to tell the others what he just contradicted. Destiny grew scared herself as she dashed after him in the same speed.

Seconds later…

"AARON'S GONE INSANE!!!" Blaze screamed to everyone, getting their attention right when Destiny arrived behind him. Glacier huffed with confidence.

"I've said that statement when I first heard about this takeover." She agreed.

"Well, for once, I couldn't agree with you more! Guys, Destiny made perfect sense back there. Aaron was in the cave!"

"WHAT?!" Everybody screamed, except Destiny.

"But, he refused to show himself and allowed Pryceless to kill Koby along with nearly murdering me." Destiny added.

"Don't you all see what's going on here?!" Blaze yelled. "By having Aaron watching us get killed instead of showing his face, he's got something cooking in his small brain.. and it's probably bullshit!"

"I agree!" V, Leaflexx, Psyvan, Sean, Solstice, and Torikus exclaimed with anger.

"This sure is a shocker, everyone." Kaivan stated. "It's like the aggron enjoys killing innocent pokémon."

"Is he some kind of sick pedophile?" NeYon asked with humor and anger simultaneously. Roxxtar shook his head as a response.

"He can't be." The veebo protested. "Maybe it's just his nature."

"Which is hasty." Destiny added. Blaze looked at the gardevoir with understanding.

"I forgot his nature can break balls." He muttered. "What's your nature, Destiny?"

"Calm."

"And mine is bold…… Destiny…"

"Hmmm?" Destiny was confused by Blaze's sudden expression change from pissed to pleasant before he hugged her.

"…………I love you."

"Huh?"

"Whoa, Blaze. What's with the huggin', man?" V backed away. "Don't make yourself a pedophile!"

"Shut up, V. I was celebrating…" Blaze demanded with anger.

"…why?" Destiny asked.

"Because… this takeover isn't physical."

"…………………" Destiny went from confused to happy in seconds before she gave him a quick passionate kiss on the mouth for ten seconds. "…oh, baby. You are a genius."

"Why, thank you."

"Ahhhhh!! I see what Blaze just figured out." Lucario spoke with realization. "This takeover isn't about having a bunch of aggrons stomping over the entire planet! It's about how much he hates us… and the thunder signifies his extreme hatred towards Blaze. It's an emotional takeover!"

"Actually, he does still have his arons, lairons, and aggrons physically taking over Hoenn as well."

"…oh."

"But, since this is more of an emotional takeover, we have to pull some strings… somehow."

"Your new pokémon is the answer to pulling those strings." Latio stated professionally. Blaze and Destiny looked at the blue and white twin of Latia with shock. "By having the new pokémon born within the breaking point of our struggle, it'll be all up to it by itself to defeat Aaron."

"What?!" The blaziken and gardevoir screamed with horror.

"Ho-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoaaaa… whoaaaa… whooooaaaaa now!" Sean exclaimed with worry and anger all at once. "What about us?! What can we do?!"

"Only time will tell, my dear zangoose." Latia replied with a smile. "For now, we seek a professional philosopher who just knows it all about the new pokémon the fusion will create. He is a heatran named Inferno. Since he's an elder pokémon at a level of 97, he shall become great assistance to us. Only you and Destiny can learn about it, Blaze. Keep any information he tells you confidential unless he tells you otherwise. Okay?"

"Alright." Blaze replied as he held Destiny's hand. "I'm sure what he has to tell us is worth hearing."

"I agree." Destiny agreed as she nodded.

"Good. Now, Inferno is at Slateport. His location will be revealed when we get there." Latia quoted.

"Let's get sailing, then." Blaze commanded as he and Destiny headed back to the Captain's cabin and resumed the boat trip. "Hopefully, this new pokémon won't look like a douchebag." Destiny chuckled.

"I'm sure the appearance will speak for itself." She agreed.

Fifteen minutes later, at the beach shores of Slateport…

The boat just arrived and every pokémon got out of it in their own way, having Destiny appear first, since she teleported herself out. When she regained herself, she saw a whole population of trapinches before her and smiled.

"Who are you, stranger?" The eldest trapinch asked in his wise-old-man tone.

"Destiny the gardevoir." Destiny started. "As you can see, I didn't come here alone." She paused as she turned around and saw the other pokémon and the two zakamon exit the ship, having Blaze approach her first. Everybody else approached the crowd of trapinches seconds after and they were just stunned to see the large population. "These are all my friends, but Blaze here… is my boyfriend."

"I see. My name is Jawkin. Welcome to Slateport… and this is quite a posse you have here. Let me guess… Aaron's takeover is complete, right?"

"Yes. He just killed one of our own before we got here. He was an elekid named Koby."

"It was a tragic loss, I'd take it."

"Yes." Blaze replied. "He will be forever in our hearts. He was the bravest elekid I've ever seen, even though he was a rookie. His fighting spirit inspired me to face any fear I could… and Aaron is my fear."

"So he is. Well, it is an honor to meet you all… who are those two in the back there?"

"My name is Roxxtar." Roxxtar started as he approached Jawkin alongside NeYon. "I am a veebo."

"…and I'm a lasoferret named NeYon." NeYon added. "We're zakamon from the future and we're here to kick Aaron's ass back to where he came from!"

"My, my… such brave and unique creatures, you are. It is an honor to meet you." Jawkin greeted. 

"Charmed." Roxxtar replied.

"Blaze and Destiny, I suppose you both are here to see Inferno, our heatran master."

"Yes." The blaziken and gardevoir replied together.

"Well, he is expecting you. He is in that abandoned museum on the second floor. Both of you are to go in there alone. We will watch your friends."

"Thank you, Jawkin." Blaze thanked as he held Destiny's hand and they both walked towards the museum, having the trapinches make a path for them to get through. They were actually bowing down to them, making Blaze and Destiny feel honored. They showed that by smiling.

"They're actually bowing down to us." Destiny mentioned. "They actually know what to expect from us."

"And I'm sure it'll be good-lookin'." Blaze added with humor. Destiny shook her head with humor at the phrase, keeping herself from laughing on the way.

Several minutes later, at the second floor of the museum…

"Inferno?!" Blaze and Destiny asked with shock. They were surprised to see such a mighty pokémon look so relaxed… especially with a name like Inferno. The heatran smiled as he saw the two walk in.

"Well, if it isn't the future parents of Napalm." He started in a friendly, but gruff male voice. "Come in, come in… have a seat."

"Napalm?" Destiny asked.

"Yes. That is the name of your new child you will create within moments of the peak of Aaron's annihilation of all your friends. While we're on that subject, I hear that you lost Koby the elekid."

"In a very violent way at that!" Blaze exclaimed. "His death wasn't meant to be."

"Indeed, but it can happen. He was a brave little rookie. He does have an older brother who is an electibuzz."

"He does?!"

"Yes. His name is Mikey… and he is a professional. At a level of 103, he is indeed the mighty brother of the equally strong Koby. Look him up when you get a chance. He's the perfect copy of poor little Koby."

"That's all I need to know about him. Thanks, Inferno. That makes me feel much better."

"Excellent. Now… about Napalm…"

"What will it look like?"

"She."

"'She'?! Napalm's… a girl?"

"Yes. It's the perfect name for her."

"Sounds beautiful." Destiny commented with a sigh.

"Indeed. Now, about her appearance, she will look more like Destiny, but will have Blaze's red hair color, talon-like hands, and those flaming, feathery feet."

"Overall, she'll look decent." Blaze quoted. Inferno nodded.

"Yes… and attractive to boot. Her height will be five feet and three inches when she is born."

"WHOA!!" Blaze and Destiny exclaimed together with shock.

"Why so tall, you may ask, yes?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, since both of you are at very impressive heights for such unique looking pokémon, Napalm will be no different… especially since she also has your eye color, Blaze."

"Damn." Blaze muttered with surprise.

"What will her types be?" Destiny asked briefly. "I know that, with an appearance like that, she has to a fire and psychic type… right?"

"Yes. That's exactly right, Destiny. Napalm will be a fire and psychic type, which is also unique. With that being added, I think I have the perfect name for her species: blazivoir."

"………………………" Blaze and Destiny were speechless. Inferno chuckled.

"Now, now… don't look so surprised. I know you both wanted to know that as well, yes?"

"Yeah, but… blazivoir, though?" Blaze asked with wonder. "It sounds awesome, but a bit much. Why not a gardeken?"

"Because it could really make her feel like the abomination you don't want her to be. Blazivoir is a perfect name for her species and there's nothing you can say to change it."

"Damn."

"It's not bad, I guess." Destiny confessed. "But, there is one more thing we need to know…"

"Her voice." Inferno replied.

"Yes."

"Well, it will be almost as deep as yours, but it will have the female teenager zing to it. So, don't be shocked to hear some slang early. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." Blaze and Destiny replied together.

"That's all I have to tell you about Napalm. Overall, she will be just like her father… bold and almighty as she grows."

"YES!!" Blaze cheered with extreme happiness.

"Let her start battling at level 3. I think that's fair in my book."

"I agree. Thanks, Inferno."

"You are very welcome… oh! One more thing I should mention…" 

"What is it?"

"Rumor has it that Napalm will fall in love with Mikey. It's unknown whether it's true or not, but be prepared for it. The passion may be highly impossible to ignore."

"Whoa…"

"Hm!" Destiny agreed.

Minutes later, outside the museum…

"I guess we should… uh… you know… find Mikey." Blaze muttered with shock. Destiny nodded in agreement.

"We should, but we don't know his whereabouts." She agreed.

"Something troubling you two?" Jawkin came in. "Did Inferno give you the information you needed?"

"Yes, but during the explaination, he mentioned an electibuzz named Mikey. He is Koby's older brother."

"By a few levels, yes. We, as citizens of Slateport, pay respects to the mighty Mikey. He did receive the news that Koby has passed away."

"He did?!" Blaze asked with shock. Destiny was shocked as well, but kept a calm face. "When?!"

"Just a few hours ago. A xatu named Ray gave him the news."

"He was hypnotized by Aaron when we last saw him…"

"…but he was knocked out by Lucario's Aura Sphere." Destiny corrected. Blaze showed an anime sweatdrop behind his head with embarrassment. Jawkin sensed it and chuckled.

"That's alright, Blaze. Even the mightest pokémon can make mistakes. I suppose you want to know where Mikey is." Jawkin stated with a smile. "And why we call him 'mighty'." Blaze and Destiny nodded simultaneously in response. "Hm! Well, we call him 'mighty' because he just recently became the vice president of the electric types and, in return, this makes him mayor of Slateport. His office is in the old Pokémon Contest building not too far from here and that's where you'll find him."

"………wow." The blaziken and gardevoir gasped with shock together.

"I understand that this is truly a shocker to both of you, but since Mikey is a people pokémon, just like his younger brother, he prefers to meet your entire posse personally."

"Does that include our two zakamon?" Destiny asked. Jawkin nodded.

"Yes, even those two new strangers."

"Hm!" Destiny paused as she looked at her blaziken boyfriend, who was thinking hard in silence. "Blaze, what do you think? Do you think Mikey will be like another Koby to you?"

"Of course." Blaze replied. "He may be an electibuzz, but he sounds as close to Koby as he can get. I just hope Kaivan, Tovan, and Psyvan won't take this too seriously."

"Me, too… now that I just thought about it… Jawkin, gather the others and bring them up here."

"Yes, ma'am." Jawkin replied before he obeyed his command and went back to the beach to gather the others. While he was gone, Blaze thought back towards Napalm's future passion towards the electibuzz.

"Destiny, doesn't it sound strange about the rumor of Napalm falling in love with Mikey? It might be déjá vu during the meeting." Blaze asked with concern. Destiny nodded.

"It does sound a little strange, but I'm sure everything will turn out okay. There's no telling what the future may hold." Destiny replied professionally.

"Yeah, you're right. I guess we will just have to wait and see."

Later, in the old Pokémon Contest building…

"Mikey?" Blaze asked as he saw the electibuzz behind the counter, playing a computer game. The older brother of the deceased elekid heard his name and immediately paused his game to get the blaziken's attention. "What were you doing?"

"Uh… some important business." Mikey replied in a punk rocker tone of male voice. "What's up, Blaze?"

"You were just… playing… a game."

"Yeah… so?"

"You call that important?"

"I have to beat the highest score."

"Oy."

"You heard about your brother's death, right?" Destiny asked. Mikey nodded as he sadly turned away.

"Yeah, I heard. I can't believe he's gone. Next to my father, Daniel, he's the only piece of family I had."

"Oh, no… I'm so sorry, Mikey. Aaron is insane now, but he's too shy to show it."

"Humph! Punk! If it were up to me, he'd be electrocuted by now!! Now that he killed my brother, I'm really pumped up!!"

"Wow. Isn't that obvious to me?" Blaze asked as he approached Mikey behind the counter. "You and Koby have the same inspiring bravery I follow. You are an exact copy of Koby, except your confidence is twice as strong. All of us, including our zakamon outsiders, Roxxtar and NeYon, are on our way to stop Aaron and his minions from taking over Hoenn and we really could use your help. You want him dead just as much as we do, right?"

"Hell yeah, man!!" Mikey looked up at Blaze with a brave smile.

"Good. Then, join us… and together… we can avenge Koby _and _bring peace back to Hoenn. What do ya say?"

"……ALL of ya'll are gonna fight him?" Mikey took a good look at the large crowd of Blaze's posse, who all nodded in response simultaneously. The electibuzz was taken aback by the motion of see dozens of heads nodding at the same time, but regained himself as he continued. "…damn. I guess I'm outnumbered… and besides, there's really nothin' to do here… and all those trapinches are the only ones populatin' this area."

"So, in other words, if you see another trapinch, you'll go crazy, right?" V dared to ask. Mikey nodded.

"Exactly. So, yeah, Blaze. I'll join ya'll. I can be a replacement for Koby."

"That's exactly what I want you to be." Blaze agreed with a smile before he hugged the electibuzz with extreme happiness. "We'll take good care of you this time."

"Thanks, man. So, where are we headed?"

"We need to head for Mauville." Latia replied as she approached Blaze and Mikey, who just came from behind the counter. "My senses just indicated that Aaron is planning some kind of ambush somewhere over there to an innocent sandshrew. He'll be killed, if we don't hurry."

"Will Aaron himself provide the ambush?" Glacier asked.

"Yes."

"Enough said. Let's go, everyone!" Blaze commanded with fury in his fierce blue and yellow eyes.

Meanwhile, in near Mauville…

Aaron, Rayquaza, Lugia, and Groudon were just on their way towards the small sand dunes with the massive sandstorm and Aaron stopped the others in their tracks just before they entered.

"Hold it, guys!" Aaron commanded. "This sandstorm is dangerous and Lugia, I don't want your eyes to suffer. So, keep your eyes open for Blaze for me while I capture another member for my team. I need a sandshrew to provide short ranged combat for those midget pokémon Blaze has in his team."

"No problem, master." Lugia replied as he immediately flew back to Mauville to stand guard at the exit. Rayquaza and Groudon looked into the desert for a sandshrew while Aaron walked in just a few paces after, thinking hard about Blaze.

"Damn that Blaze." He muttered. "I just know that he's gotten braver, now that I killed Koby, but somehow, I feel like he's hidin' something just like me. I better keep my eyes and ears open."

"Yeah, you better!" Shouted a cute Stitch-like voice, which came from a sandshrew that was struggling to get free from Rayquaza's grip. "Let go of me!!"

"Oooooh, this is the sandshrew we need, boys?"

"Yes, sir." Groudon replied. "He is level 89, has a mighty nature, and his name is Sandviixx."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"He's a rookie, just like Koby."

"That's better. You wanna join me, you little prick?! Together, we can rule all of Hoenn and bring peace to all pokémon."

"That's not true!!" Sandviixx protested. "You really want to show your emotions towards some blaziken named Blaze! I know this routine!"

"WHAT?! How did he…?!"

"…good boy, Sandviixx." Cheered a familiar deep male voice from behind Aaron. The aggron immediately turned around and saw Blaze with the dead and bloody Lugia in his left talon. This shocked Aaron as Blaze continued. "The next time you want to keep guard of a certain booby trap, use someone stronger than your pea-brained ass!"

"GRRRRRRRR!!! Don't mock me, Blaze!!! I was on to you the whole time!!"

"And that should scare me?! Humph! It's no wonder you didn't show your face back at that cave near Dewport."

"…wha…?! How did you know abou-?"

"How do you think?!" At that question, Destiny approached her boyfriend from his right side and crossed her arms with anger. Aaron realized the hint and stomped in anger.

"DAMN IT!!! You psychic types are really starting to piss me off!! I should've let Pryceless kill you when I had the chance, you bitch!"

"Attempting to kill me wouldn't help you at all anyway. I do know how to use Recover." Destiny spat back.

"ARGH!!"

"While you're pondering that, you might wanna have this." Blaze growled before he tossed the dead Lugia to Aaron's face, who immediately turned on the defensive.

"You bastard! Let's fight!! Right here! Right now!!"

"Why? There's no purpose in fighting you now."

"Huh?"

"I'm preserving my energy until we have a real battle."

"Huh! Enlighten me." Aaron eased down as he stood right in the blaziken's face, who showed no sign of fear as he spoke. "What did you have in mind?"

"You may have killed Koby, but my team will never cease. I've just retrieved Koby's older brother, Mikey. He's an electibuzz."

"Okay… and?"

"How big is your team?"

"Bigger than yours, that's for sure!"

"Okay. No matter how many times you amubush us, we'll still be ready for you. At the final peak of your takeover, you'll regret going against my team… alone."

"I won't be alone, you idiot!!!"

"Oh, yes, you will."

"No, I won't!!"

"Yes, you will."

"Prove it!!!"

"Okay. Destiny?" At Blaze's cue, Destiny snapped her fingers twice and her teammates plus Aaron's teammates gathered around behind the blaziken, who showed a smug smile on his face while the aggron stepped back with fear. "While you were taking your sweet time arguing with me, Destiny managed to disable the spells off of every single member you had under your name… including Rayquaza and Groudon. They all belong to me now… and you… are… all… alone."

"NOOOOOOO!!!! This isn't fair!!!"

"Hey. Life isn't fair. If you want them back, use your kind to defeat me."

"ARGH!! Fine! I'll use all of my arons, lairons, and aggrons in my metal army and defeat you!!! You'll regret this deal!!"

"It's a fair deal to me. I'll make it even better for you, if you still don't believe me. If you win, you can have all of my friends."

"Hmmmmm…"

"Plus the title of Leader of All of the Pokémon."

"……yeeeeessssss!!! And what if you win?"

"Then, you must kill yourself to save me and the other Pokémon the trouble of having to do that ourselves."

"……grrrr!! You love to humiliate me, don't you?"

"It never gets old."

"Humph!! Fine. It's a deal." The two rivals shook hands in agreement. "And no funny shit!! You'll really be in for it, if that happens."

"You have my word." Blaze secretly crossed his fingers behind his back with his free talon. Destiny did the same, hiding her smile as best as she could. "It'll be all me… and my friends."

"Good. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but good luck to ya! Hope your dumb ass will burn in Hell."

"Thanks. Hope you do, too."

"GGRRRRRR!!!" Aaron growled one last time before he disappeared into the sandstorm, kicking Sandviixx towards Blaze's feet.

"OW!!" The innocent sandshrew exclaimed with pain. "Screw you!!!"

"Welcome to the team, Sandviixx." Destiny greeted as she used Recover on the sandshrew. "Hopefully, your assistance will be of great importance."

"It sure will… and thanks for healing me!"

"No problem." Destiny smiled as she allowed Sandviixx to approach the rest of the team. "Blaze, what do we do now?"

"We gather at another place for the night. I have a feeling that Aaron is really shaping up this time." Blaze replied in a serious tone.

"Let's all gather at the Sky Pillar." Rayquaza suggested. "There's plenty of room there."

"Thanks, Ray."

To be continued…


	10. A Sleepless Night

Chapter 10: A Sleepless Night Creates a Negative Fate

Now with more pokémon than ever, Blaze was soon to be unstoppable. His entire posse was now officially complete. Adding Napalm was the next step, even though he thinks his team is full. Just thinking about this actually kept him awake at Sky Pillar, where all of the other pokémon were fast asleep. He just stood there at the very edge of the top of Sky Pillar, looking at the ocean's watery painting of the full moon in the sky. He was having deep thoughts about Napalm and how she would really help with stopping Aaron's takeover. Destiny, sensing Blaze being fully awake, woke up to see him just standing there in silence. She smiled as she slowly stood up and approached her boyfriend from behind and massaged his shoulders. Blaze didn't flinch as he felt her soft hands comfort him in the most soothing motion, making him smile.

"Can't sleep, baby?" Destiny asked. Blaze nodded.

"No." He replied. "I can't stop thinking about Napalm. I have tons of questions I should've asked Inferno earlier and they are just begging me to release them from my brain."

"Awww, don't worry, Blaze. Honestly, I don't know what to expect out of Napalm when we finally make love to create her, but I do know this…" Destiny paused as Blaze slowly turned around to face her, keeping his passionate smile. "…she will be the most beautiful child we could ever have… and as a father-to-be, you're already inspiring to all of these other young pokémon sleeping before us."

"Even Koby?"

"Yes, even Koby. He's in a better place now, but he's looking down upon you as we speak and his smile is sending a message to me. He's telling me that you'll make it through this… with or without Napalm."

"Damn. Is… is he really saying that?"

"Yes… and I can't disagree with him." Destiny gave Blaze the most passionate hug she could ever give for the next minute. After the embrace, Blaze and Destiny looked at the other sleeping pokémon and smiled. "Hey, Blaze?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Do you… want a little… _taste_… while the others are still sleeping?"

"Damn, girl. You read my mind. We're not gonna do much, right?"

"No. Just a few touches and kisses. That's all."

"Then, count me in, baby. Let's go inside."

A few minutes later, inside Sky Pillar…

Blaze and Destiny were standing against a wall with Blaze's back against it as they kissed with all the passion they could give. They were literally tasting each other's tongues within the kiss and this made Destiny moan with lust. Blaze moaned with the same feeling as his talons seductively roamed all over the gardevoir's body, making the kiss go a little deeper than before. Blaze made it even more passionate after that reaction by going up her dress, but Destiny abruptly stopped the kiss and stopped him from getting too close simultaneously as she spoke.

"Blaze?" Destiny started in a sexy version of her deep voice.

"Hmm?" Blaze replied in the same sexy manner of his voice.

"Don't tease me, baby. We're not supposed to go that far. Remember?"

"I know, but it wouldn't hurt to give you a sneak peek of how badly I wanna do this, right?" Blaze continued sliding his talons up her dress until they met her ass. Destiny felt this and moaned with extreme lust, sending her into kissing him passionately on the mouth at an even more frantic speed. After about ten minutes, the passion was getting too much for Blaze to handle and he moaned at his loudest capacity within the kiss before he slowly slid towards the floor with Destiny sliding down with him and ending up on his lap with her legs wrapped around the blaziken's waist. The lustful sensation got to her as well and she slowly started grinding on Blaze's crotch. He stopped the kiss at his own pace before he stared deeply into Destiny's eyes as he continued his massage on her ass. For the next thirty minutes, this scene went on and on, never kissing again. They just stared at each other with seductive faces. All they did was moan, groan, and scream, in Destiny's case. At this point, they were nearly having actual sex and Blaze realized it before he slowly stopped the massage.

"Why'd you stop, Blaze?" Destiny asked in wonder.

"We were about to do it, baby." Blaze replied, still allowing the gardevoir to grind on him. "I appreciate the grindin', but don't make me spring out of my feathers."

"I know, baby. I'm not even prepared for it yet… but when the time does come, I want you to make it as passionate as possible. Don't stop until I say so."

"Aww, shit, baby. I thought you were supposed to be innocent."

"I am, but when it comes to making love to make a child that can help us stop Aaron once and for all, I can't help but reveal my naughty side of my calm nature."

"Amen to that. So, now that I've heard that you can't resist the tempation, how about we continue our little practice session?"

"You're not tired yet?"

"Hell, no. Are you?"

"Hee, hee… me, neither. Let me get more comfortable so we can finish this."

Six and a half hours later…

The sun was just rising over the horizon and Povez was the first to wake up. After a quick minute of yawning and stretching, he looked all over for Blaze. He was puzzled when he couldn't find him anywhere and this got him sniffing around for his blaziken buddy. During his search, the sniffing woke Jay up and he watched him carefully before he cleared his throat to get the eevee's attention.

"Something bothering you, boy?" He asked with concern. Povez looked over at the wise xatu as he spoke.

"Yeah. Blaze is missing. I can't find him." The eevee replied. "And it looks like Destiny is missing, too."

"They're not far."

"Huh?!"

"They're inside. They were… having a little…… _practice _for making Napalm later."

"Ohhhh… OH!! Ewww! Already?!"

"Yes, but don't worry… it was just practice."

"Humph!! Some practice!"

"Hey, hey, hey, heeeeyyy, man." Sean exclaimed tiredly, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes. "What's with the yellin'?"

"Blaze and Destiny are in there havin' a practice make out session!"

"WHOA!!" V exclaimed as he just woke up and so did all of the other pokémon. "I heard that!! Are you serious?!"

"Did they get any sleep?" Glacier asked with wonder. Valisa chuckled as she got up after stretching and walked inside.

"I know they did." She replied before she was completely inside the building.

Inside…

Valisa just walked through the doorway and saw what she expected: Destiny sleeping on top of Blaze against a wall. She softly chuckled at their positions before she approached Blaze and gently nudged him with her nose. This made him slowly open his eyes before he saw the absol standing before him.

"Valisa?" He started tiredly as he rubbed his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you and Destiny the same thing." She replied. "You two didn't… _do it_… did you?"

"No. It was just practice."

"Huh! I expected that outcome. You might want to save that energy for your upcoming session that will be reality in the future… especially since you have to fight Aaron again afterwards."

"I know that, Valisa… and I will. Destiny and I couldn't sleep. That's all."

"Fair enough for me. Aside from this, though… now that you've gotten Aaron's posse down to just his aron, lairon, and aggron army, what do you expect out of him?"

"Not much, but still have that internal fear that he might be carrying more than he can swallow. Killing Lugia was a huge mistake."

"I sensed that way before you said that just now. If you keep killing his teammates, then revenge will make his power rise just like yours when Destiny gets hurt."

"I know… and I am prepared for Aaron to pull more strings. I just hope he doesn't do anything insane again."

"BLAZE!!!" Povez screamed from the doorway. "Rayquaza, Latia, and Latio just sensed Aaron's actions from Ever Grande City!! He's trying to make a new army of nothing but water types!!!"

"…………………………!!!!" Blaze and Destiny were speechless by what they just heard from the innocent eevee. Valisa shook her head with disbelief before she muttered:

"Too late."

Meanwhile, at Ever Grande City…

Aaron, his little lairon brother, Meytal, and his baby aron brother, Kairon were already looking at their new army of water-type pokémon. Aaron chuckled to himself before he spoke to his brothers.

"YES!!!" Aaron cheered. "This is the opportunity I've been waiting for! An army of water-types… assembled into my personal slaves. Now, Blaze will really have to think twice about facing me!"

"Hey, uh… Aaron…" Meytal started in a country male voice. "Not ta sound rude or anytang, but maybe ya shoulda done dis a long time ago."

"Yeah, I know… but what's the fun in that? I actually expected all this to happen… ya know, Blaze killing Lugia and all."

"Even having him defeat Pryceless?"

"Yep, even that. I wanted that to happen, even though I acted so sincere to that stupid mutt."

"What 'bout Blaze's fourth evolution, the fyreagle?! D'ya expect dat, too?!"

"Now _that _I didn't expect! I was really shocked and pissed at that. Destiny gave him that power and it just pissed me off!! Now that he has an upper hand he can summon at his own will, I am ready for anything."

"So, what do we do now?" Kairon asked in a sweet 5-year-old boy's voice.

"Well… I can't say, really. I know that he just found out about our newest army of water-types. I also know that it's really gonna take him a while before he finally gets here. So, in the meantime, we better train hard. Personally, I think that killing Koby was a big mistake."

"Humph! That's what _he_ said…"

"Kairon!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, we better start our training. While we train, however… Ky!"

"Yes, master?" The kyogre replied in a hypnotized version of his wise-old-man voice.

"I want ya to surf around Hoenn and try to find out what Blaze and the others are up to. Don't let them spot you, but if they do happen to see you anyway, you know what to do."

"Yes, sir." After that, Ky floated towards the waterfall right at the entrance of Ever Grande City and obeyed his command.

Back at Sky Pillar…

"Maaaaan, Aaron is one smart son of a bitch!" Sean muttered. Blaze was pacing back and forth in front of everyone, having Destiny watch him from behind with concern. "He is sooooooo on to us!"

"Don't you think I know that already?!" Blaze exclaimed, keeping his deep voice in check. "At this point, there's no turning back… but I'm not going to regardless! We are still outnumbering him spiritually!"

"Yeah, but at this point, Aaron has outnumbered us physically. He knows your weakness… and he knows about your upcoming child!" Latio said professionally. This made Destiny and Blaze look at the latios with extreme shock. "The thunder may be silenced, but this is for the safety of your blazivoir. Blaze… you and Destiny must make love to make this baby immediately!"

"WHAT?!"

"But… I thought… you said-" Destiny added, but was cut off.

"We know what we said." Latia protested. "But, now that Aaron really has the upper hand, you two must find a good private location and start the fusion as soon as you can. Surely, Aaron mustn't know about this."

Meanwhile, just below the roof…

Ky heard everything and chuckled with the most evil he could every have in his life. Afterwards, he flew back to Ever Grande City to warn Aaron, leaving Blaze and Destiny completely unaware of the situation.

Five minutes later, back at Ever Grande City…

"WHAT?!" Aaron exclaimed immediately after Ky explained everything. "They know that I know about that blazivoir?!"

"Somehow, yes… and they'll stop at nothing until they begin the fusion process to create it." Ky replied. "What shall we do, sir?"

"……………Did they ever say where Blaze and Destiny were gonna do the fusion?"

"No, sir, but they did say that they must find some extremely private location before then."

"Hmmm… I know just who to send for that pinpointing duty. Mystic!"

"Yes, sir?" The deep voiced female golduck replied.

"Apparently, these pests of Blaze are really starting to piss me off. I need you to find out where he and Destiny are gonna make love, come back, and we'll think up of the perfect plan to stop them."

"Yes, master."

Half an hour later, near the Cave of Origin…

"Ky deserted this cave eons ago." Latia started as she just about-faced Destiny and Blaze to face the cave with her. "Ever since then, no pokemon has been allowed to enter, due to the fact that he concealed the area where he used to be held with Groudon permanently. You two must make love here."

"But, Aaron will surely find out about this." Destiny protested with worry. "We need someway to conceal our location inside the cave."

"I have an idea, baby." Blaze said a little too quickly immediately after Destiny's statement, which made Latia smile while the gardevoir looked at him with shock. "It's fool proof. Trust me."

"Hmmm… you sound sure about that, Blaze. Are you sure?"

"Destiny, would I lie to you at a moment like this?"

"…okay. I get it."

"Excellent." Latia commented. "Be careful, you two. Aaron does have Mystic."

"And you gardevoirs know what that means." Blaze agreed as he took Destiny's hand.

"Of course. She can sense our presence as well as I can sense hers… and she's on her way here as we speak." Destiny agreed. "Latia, give her our generous greeting and tell her to send it back to Aaron."

"Consider it done. Good luck, you two… and take as long as you need." Latia replied before Blaze and Destiny walked together, hand-in-hand, towards the entrance to the cave. When they disappeared into the shadows, Latia flew down towards the Sootopolis Gym where the others were and whispered something in Latio's ear. He nodded in understanding before he waddled over to Psyvan and whispered the same statement in his ear before he nodded with understanding as well and told Kaylovaughn to perform Surf to give him a ride towards the darker piece of the lake. When the two arrived, just as Destiny suspected, Mystic was underwater. Kaylovaughn showed a look of determination before he gently held Psyvan by the nape of his neck before the young shinx performed Spark right over the water and it somehow only shocked the golduck, not the linoone that was holding him. After the short shocking, Mystic immediately swam back out on her way back to Aaron.

"Nice." Kaylovaughn commented as he placed Psyvan back on his back and swam back to the gym.

"What in the hell did ya'll do?!" V asked dared to ask.

"One of Aaron's minions was coming to see where Blaze and Destiny were gonna make love and we stopped her before she even reached the surface of this lake." Psyvan replied. Latia applauded.

"Very good, Psyvan. Now, Destiny and Blaze can have sex in peace." She commented.

To be continued…

(Sorry to make this one short. I hope ya'll are enjoyin' this so far. Please review and tell me what ya'll think. Thanx… and no flames please.)


	11. Heating Up the Napalm

Chapter 11: Heating Up the Napalm

(There's gonna be loads of lemon in this chapter, so read at your own risk. You'll definitely know when it's over. By the way, I know it's been so long since I've been working on this story. Ideas came and went so many times. Anyway, enjoy.)

Everything was going haywire now. Blaze knows that Aaron assembled an all-water type army and now Aaron knows that Blaze and Destiny are not going to waste their valuable time and keep their focus making love to create Napalm, thanks to Mystic's retreat. While they were slowly running out of time, Blaze and Destiny wasted none of it by the time they made it to the main holding area where Ky and Groudon were held. Moments before they officially started their "fusion", Blaze's plan to conceal the entire cave came into effect. He simply transformed into his fyreagle stage and used Twisted Flame to literally fuse the path of the cave into a nothing but a huge rock, leaving the open area alone. Minutes later, Blaze turned back into his normal blaziken form and slowly brought Destiny close to him with all the passion in his usually strict blue and yellow eyes. This sent lustful chills down the gardevoir's spine, but she didn't care.

"I told you that plan was fool-proof, didn't I?" Blaze quoted professionally before he gently stroked his girlfriend's face with love. Destiny nodded in response, not taking her beautiful magenta eyes off of her boyfriend's strict yellow and blue ones. "Now, are you ready to officially do this? For the sake of all pokémon?"

"Yes." Destiny replied without hesitation. "Give me everything you got, baby. Don't hold back."

"I pretty much have to. That's the only way the fusion can work."

"Really?"

"Yeah. If you were to get on top of me, just like at our practice, then we'll never have Napalm. I have to remain on top of you throughout the whole thing. You ain't nervous about that, are you?"

"…a little… but then again… that'll show my naughty side of my calm nature better than ever. I say… bring it… baby."

Done with talking, Destiny officially started the fusion by passionately kissing Blaze on the mouth with all of the lust she could ever hold. Blaze gave into the surprising kiss and slowly brought his talons to her ass again before he gently squeezed it with passion. Destiny groaned in response to this as she deepened the kiss even more. This scene went on for the next ten minutes before the infatuation really got to Blaze and he abruptly stopped the kiss before he pushed Destiny towards the rocky floor with all of his strength, nearly hurting her, before he finally sprung his huge dick out of his feathers. Destiny took a good look at it and softly gasped with surprise.

_Oh, my God! _Destiny exclaimed in her mind. _It's no wonder Blaze has been so anxious for something like this. At this rate, I just can't wait to see what he has in store for me with that big package of his. _

Blaze made the most handsome naughty smile you could possibly imagine before he slowly took off the dress and slid inside of the gardevoir at an extremely slow speed, making Destiny shake with extreme passion. He continued this session for the next few minutes and even he started to enjoy it just as much as Destiny.

As the pumping session continued, Blaze slowly leaned down towards his girlfriend and held her close with every last piece of his love, keeping her supported under him while his hips did all the work. Destiny groaned with passion as she felt his speed go a little faster and she ended up moving his hips with him while she shivered with esctacy.

"Oh, Blaze!" She moaned. "Yes… yes! Ahhhh! Keep going, baby! Don't stop!"

"Like I ever will." Blaze teased in an even deeper tone of his already super deep voice. "Mmmm! Damn, you're kinda tight."

"You… ahhh… broke my virginity, Blaze. This is… ooooh… my first time."

"That's right. I nearly forgot. Either way, we're gonna get our baby and stop Aaron once and for all."

"Awww, Blaze." Destiny moaned with passion after that was said before she reached a hand down near his hard-working penis and showed a naughty smile when she made it to her maximum reach. Blaze just opened his eyes and saw the smile, which, in turn, made him nervous. She continued before he could even question her. "Shhh! Don't say a word, baby. Since I can't ride you, this is the best I can do. Hope you'll enjoy it. Hee, hee, hee." After that was said, she slowly performed a soft version of Psychic onto his psychic-type sensitive body right at his dick and this sent him nearly screaming with pure sexual bliss. "Yeah, there you go, Blaze. Take me with your strength and see how long you can handle my psychic moves."

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Blaze screamed as he was forced to pump inside Destiny's pussy with more of his strength, feeling his dick go insane, thanks to Psychic. Destiny loved the feeling of his throbbing penis inside of her and she heighted the power of her Psychic even more and that sent him screaming even louder. "OHHHHHH, AAAAHHHHH! Shit! Damn, this is… WHOO! YES!"

"Mm-hm." Destiny didn't waste any time with her blaziken lover as she continued to play with him with Psychic. She kept her horny smile intact before she slowly leaned towards his shaking face for a tongue-lashing kiss, holding his head close with her free hand while she still had her other hand continuing to tease him with Psychic and PsyBeam alternatively.

They both moaned within the kiss and, after a good ten minutes of the pumping session along with feeling his throbbing penis, Destiny finally felt her pussy was about to cum any minute as she slowly broke the kiss and just screamed with lust as she was getting close, heightening her Psychic and PsyBeam power simultaneously!

"Ohhh, ahhhhh!" She moaned between thrusts. "YEAH! I'm… I'm getting there, Blaze! YAAAAAAA! Yes! YES! KEEP GOING! FASTER! FASTER! YES!"

"Mmmmm!" Blaze moaned in response to her desperate and passionate cries as he was about to cum as well. When he realized that it was too soon for their orgasms to approach each other, he stopped, giving Destiny a bit of relief and disappointment. "Wait… stop for a second, baby." The sweating gardevoir obeyed him as she remained silent while she listened. "This is happening too fast. I know this isn't enough to create Napalm… but… damn, Destiny. That was… uh… some pretty good shit I was feeling. Where did that come from?"

"Heh, heh. I figured that, since you're a fighting type and you were very sensitive to my psychic-type moves, well… you get the idea."

"Ohhh, okay. Interesting. How about you give me more of that? As soon as I'm all revved up, then we can get back to the real deal and I'll fuck you so hard, you'll never want me to stop."

"Let's see where that goes." After that was said, Destiny remained laid back while Blaze slowly stood up on his blazing feet, having his huge dick before her. She kept her naughty smile on while she stood on her knees and crawled a little closer to him before she performed Psychic right on his penis with exact precision, sending the blaziken into a world of extreme passion as he grabbed his dick with desperation. Destiny chuckled when she took a good look at his face. "Awww, is it too much for the mighty and bold blaziken? Hmmm?" She loved teasing her boyfriend at this point and decided to make it even more playful.

Destiny crawled a little closer to him, keeping one hand still performing Psychic on Blaze's dick until she her face was right at it before she slowly grabbed his balls and performed Confusion during the soft hold, sending Blaze on an even more extreme ride on the orgasmic roller coaster as his desperate screams for more grew louder and louder at every second. She couldn't help but giggle at him. It was just too funny to her.

"Too much for you, isn't it, Blaze?" She dared to ask him in a playful version of her sexy deep voice. "This will surely be a fun story to tell Napalm one day, once her level is old enough."

"Aaaaahhhh, shit!" Blaze groaned with desperation while he vigoriously stroked his dick with just as much passion, adding more to the simulation. Destiny's smile never faded away as she got a little closer after seeing that he was about to shoot his load at any moment. "Awwww, yeah, Destiny! That is some good shit! MMMM! YES!"

"Yeah." Destiny moaned with passion as she released his balls and just concentrated Psychic on his dick. This scene lasted for a good fifteen minutes before he finally came and his grip got a little tighter as screeched at his loudest while he was shooting his wad right into Destiny's open mouth, taking in the taste of his passion. "Mmmmm!" After a good three minutes, Blaze finally calmed down, Destiny stopped performing Psychic, and they both fell to the cold rocky floor on their backs, having Blaze breathing heavily with exhaustion. Destiny giggled just a little as she heard his hard breaths.

"Phew… nice." Blaze commented. "Stop laughing at me. You did it."

"I can't help it." Destiny said between giggles. "You just looked so cute when you took in that orgasm. How good did it feel? I'm curious."

"Sensational. My dick was just going crazy and the constant throbbing was feeling too good to me."

"Good. I was hoping it still felt good, despite how powerful Psychic was. Now, um… here's where I get nervous."

"Why?" Blaze sat up with a naughty smile as he slowly crawled towards the gardevoir, who remained laying back, ready to take in her final stride. "Is it because I screeched earlier?"

"Yes. You lowered my defense a little bit… by a mile. You know what that means and so do I."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… hell yeah, baby." Blaze's naughty smile slowly came on as just got on top of her and slowly slid back inside of the gardevoir's pussy with ease and that instantly got her going just as insane as him from before. She gasped hard at the feeling as she began to buck her hips in response with his, but the only downside to her was that he held her arms down, just to prevent her from performing anymore psychic moves on him. "Yeah, Destiny. You are taking me this time. No more Psychic or Confusion _or _PsyBeam coming from you. It's all me now."

"Aaaaahhhhh, yes!" Destiny moaned and she continued to make alternate gasps, groans, and moans at every thrust. Now, Blaze was the one who was laughing, preferably at Destiny's face every time she gasped. As he continued his pumping session at a faster speed, deep thoughts about being a Father went through his mind.

_This could be a new turn of events for me, being a first-time Father and all._ Blaze's voice said in his mind as he grunted with as much effort as he could while he continued to fuck the gardevoir. _When this Fusion is complete, a brand new me will emerge out of my flames. Same will go for Destiny, having her becoming a first-time Mother. I just hope Napalm will be well behaved once she hatches from the egg. _

"Mmm!" Blaze grunted again as he felt Destiny's moist lips clench down on his dick, feeling that she was about to cum any second. He didn't stop this time because he knew this was more than enough to finally create Napalm, but to his surprise, he felt his dick getting close as well for one final shot from him and his grunts became more desperate moans of pleasure. After a short five minutes, they both screamed at their loudest capacity as they both came simultaneously and a bright light began to glow around them, signifying that the Fusion was nearly complete. After fifteen seconds, the bright light filled up the entire room and their screams were replaced by their respective screeches of their species for the next minute. When the bright light was gone, they were seperated from each other, having Blaze transformed into his Fyreagle evolution and he couldn't turn back to his Blaziken form. Destiny was the first to sit up and she felt a little strange, but ignored it as she saw Blaze's body. His dick was gone, but he was still breathing with fatigue as she ran up to him.

"Blaze, are you okay?" Destiny asked with worry. "That was a blast for the ages… heh, heh… literally and figuratively."

"Ugh." Blaze groaned as he slowly sat up, shaking his head. He looked down at himself and was shocked to see that he was in his Fyreagle form. "What the…? Why am I in my Fyreagle form?"

"Maybe that's part of the Fusion. I feel a little weaker, even though I'm still healthy. Hopefully, Latia and Latio can provide an answer for us. Our Fusion is complete… and it was just fantastic." Destiny used her telekinesis to help her transformed lover up to his feet before they held hands and walked of the cave together. "Where did all of that energy come from? We must've been desperate."

"It's for a good cause. We've created Napalm… almost. Something needs to be figured out first."

Ten minutes later, outside the Cave of Origin…

"Well? How was it?" Latia asked the Fyreagle and Gardevoir. "Is the Fusion a success?"

"Yes." They both replied simultaneously. Latio applauded with a smile.

"Congradulations, you two." He started. "Now that Napalm is on her way, there are few downfalls Latia and I should warn you about. As of today until Napalm has hatched from her egg, all of Destiny's moves have been temporarily disabled." This made Destiny go wide eyed with shock while Blaze was just as shocked. "And seeing Blaze in his Fyreagle form means that he won't be able to turn back into his Blaziken form until the egg hatches as well. You'll still have your moves, though, Blaze."

"So, what you're basically saying is that even though Destiny has to lay the egg later, she still has to wait until it hatches?" Blaze asked professionally. Latio nodded with Latia simultaneously. "And protect Destiny as well, right?"

"Right again." Latia replied. "You see, the way human expectant mothers show their pregnancy is through extended midsections, but for pokémon, it is temporary disability of the female partner's moves until the egg hatches while the male becomes stronger because he has to protect the disabled female during the pregnancy. There is some good news and bad news about this."

"Good news first."

"The good news is that the egg itself doesn't have to sat on, like a mother bird sitting on her eggs in a nest."

"Whew! So, basically, we can just have one of our friends watch it with Destiny, right?"

"That's the bad news. Destiny has to be the only one watching it from now until it hatches."

"You're kidding, right?" V asked with sarcasm. Destiny smiled with appreciation as a white orb was starting to appear in her hands with Blaze's light Twisted Flame adding the fire type to the egg. Latia shook her head. "Aww, man. That's bummer."

"But, it's a great way to feel the essence of Napalm's bold nature. That way, I can determine her personality long before she hatches." Destiny replied as she continued to 'lay her egg' with Blaze. "She'll be our only hope when she hatches."

"Napalm… a girl?" Mikey dared to ask. "What kind of pokémon will she be?"

"A blazivoir, a beautiful combination of Blaze and I. Rumor has it that… uh… you'll develop a crush on her."

"Hmmm… that depends on how she looks when she hatches."

"Consider it done." Blaze concluded when the white and red orb finally formed into a white egg with red spots and Destiny held the not-so-giant egg in her slender hands. "There she is. Our future… inside this shell. So, since it's my duty to protect Destiny, how will Aaron be handled?"

"As your friends, we will protect you both from Aaron, but Blaze, you are mainly protecting the egg and Destiny." Roxxtar replied. "Do not interfere with Aaron or his minions during the whole month."

"A month?" Blaze and Destiny screamed with shock. Destiny looked at the egg with a smile after that.

"As big as this egg is, it should be at least a month's time before she hatches. This should be easy, then." She reassured to everyone. Blaze sighed with relief.

"Phew! Good." He sighed. "She better be good when she hatches, then."

To be continued…


	12. Pokemon Bed Rest

Chapter 12: Pokémon Bed Rest

With the Fusion was finally completed, Blaze and Destiny were now one more step away from stopping the melodramatic Aaron the aggron and his massive thunder. It was now time for the month long bed rest Destiny has to take alone. Blaze remained in his fyreagle form to protect the best hiding spot for an egg resting pokémon: the old Pokémon Contest building in Fallabor. Blaze and the rest of his team just arrived at that very location and Destiny used her telekinesis to safely transport the egg to the other side of the counter before she gracefully hovered over it and sat down next to her egg. Latia approached the counter and smiled down at Destiny as she just sat on her egg.

"A month will go by quick for you. I promise you that, at least." Latia encouraged. Blaze approached the red and white flyer with a serious look on his face. "Blaze, your main job is to protect her, since she has been temporarily disabled from her moves. Try whatever you can to keep Aaron off your backs until a month has passed. Once Napalm hatches afterwards, you let fate decide your actions on what to do with her."

"Got it." Blaze replied before he reached a talon to Destiny's slender green hand and took a soft hold of it. "You take it easy, Destiny. The rest of the crew and I will keep Aaron away from you as much as we can."

"I know you can do it, Blaze. I believe in you." Destiny replied with a smile. "But, to be honest, I don't want to be alone."

"I'll keep an eye on her." Avalon volunteered.

"Thank you, Avalon." Blaze replied with a smile as he gave the espeon a gentle pat on the head. "If any of Aaron's lackeys happen to come here, you know what to do."

"I got it."

"The rest of us will carefully patrol Hoenn, but I will keep a close eye on Aaron alone."

Meanwhile, at Aaron's hideout in Victory Road…

"Are you sure?" Aaron asked Mystic right after she explained the situation.

"Yes, sir." She replied in a British accent. "As of this moment, the fusion is complete and the egg has been created. It'll be a whole month before the egg hatches. What shall we do until then?"

"I'll relax a bit for this. I wanna see that blazivoir."

"Are you sure? What if Blaze and his friends try to stop you?"

"Knowing Blaze, he'll probably come here alone… if he can find me. Right now, I'm confident that this takeover wasn't too hard to accomplish and I can just relax until something huge happens."

"Okay, sir. I guess it is better to wait."

And so they did. Many days went by during Destiny's bed rest and, as the evil and overconfident aggron promised, he never laid as much as an iron claw on Blaze or his teammates. This puzzled Blaze on day twenty of the bed rest as he just rested at a Pokémon Center in Lavaridge to re-energize his legs. An elderly Numel just came through the door of the sauna next to his resting place and the Numel was surprised to see the fyreagle relaxing in such a calm manner.

"Blaze?" The humpback pokémon greeted in an elderly male voice. "Is that you, boy? You've… changed."

"Master Numbol?" Blaze greeted in return. "Yeah, I have changed, but… where have you been all this time? Were you aware of the thunder?"

"Yes, I was very well aware… but, now that it's gone, what does that mean?"

"It means that Aaron's overconfident ass thinks he's won… but he's gonna have a rude awakening soon."

"Oh? And why is that, my boy?"

"Destiny and I just created a new child. She hasn't hatched yet, but we still have another eleven days until then."

"Awww, splendid! And what did you name the child, if I may ask?"

"Napalm."

"Ooooh, perfect. Now, what's with this new look? Are you… still a blaziken?"

"No. Destiny somehow discovered my inner strength and gave me the energy and power to undergo a fourth evolution. I am a fyreagle."

"Ahhh, yes. Wonderful! You seem stronger than ever in this form. Where is that beautiful gardevoir anyway? Is she doing well?"

"She's fine. She's resting in Fallabor with the egg. There's just one thing wrong with her: all of her moves are temporarily disabled."

"No wonder she's well-protected… so, why are you a fyreagle?"

"I'm in this form until the egg hatches. I have to be protective towards my new family."

"Well, while we're on the subject of your child, do you know the rules to being parents of a new pokémon?" Blaze showed that he didn't by a slight blush of red, making his feathers turn into a deeper shade of the color on his face. Numbol noticed and smiled. "It's okay, if you don't. That's the usual business with new parents. They think they can figure it all out by the time the egg hatches, but since there are no trainers to help with the care, there are so many things you must keep in mind if you want your daughter to be at the peak of perfection. Shall I educate you, as I have been doing since the humans disappeared?"

"Yeah." Blaze was fully recharged of his energy as he said this and got from behind the counter before he sat in a chair ever so calmly. "You have been restoring my skills as a fire type since I became lonely after the human extinction. I sure could use your teachings again for this crucial event. Napalm is our only hope in stopping Aaron and his evil takeover and I need to know whatever I can to keep her healthy."

"Very well." Numbol got comfortable in a chair right in front of the handsome fyreagle as he continued his lesson. "First of all… as a new father… you do have just as much responsibility as Destiny, but at this day, age, and condition… the best you can do is just simply keep an eye on Napalm and raise her to become a powerful pokémon. Many months of vigorous training await you once she hatches, for she will hatch at her starting level, which is two."

"How will she be trained?"

"Well, you could always just travel around near Littleroot. They have the weakest pokémon there and training for the first few levels will be a breeze for her."

"Aren't there any other alternatives? I don't wanna bore her and I don't want the training to take _that_ long. Aaron is up to no good at this point and I even heard that he assembled an all water-type army, waiting to hose me down."

"Oh, no! He's really gone that far, has he?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. So, there has to be a quicker way to level Napalm up."

"Well, it's not the safest, but it should work well with your supervision."

"What is it?"

"Hey! Blaze!" V came in with the rest of the crew. "We didn't know you were here!"

"V? What are you guys doing here?"

"Poor Psyvan got into some pretty bad berries during our little patrol and he's feeling a little sick. So, we figured that since we were near here, we'd take him to this Pokémon Center before he got worse. Go ahead, Tovan."

"Thanks, V." Tovan replied as he dragged his sick brother to the healing station. Torikus smiled when he spotted Numbol and approached him with a hug.

"Hey, Numbol." Torikus greeted. "Long time no see!"

"Same to you, young Charmeleon." Numbol replied. "I was just explaining to Blaze how his new daughter should be raised once she hatches."

"Awww, you told him already, eh?"

"Figured I spread the news to my old master." Blaze replied. "By the way, any sign of Aaron or his lackeys?"

"Nope… but on our way here, we spotted a suspicious lookin' Seaking watching us walk past the pond not too far from Verdanturf. I'm wondering if he or she works for Aaron."

"Did you see any glowing red eyes?"

"Yeah."

"Then, that Seaking works for Aaron… but knowing those pokémon, they are pushovers, so I'm not too worried."

"Good, because that fish just freaked me out by the way it was staring at us."

"You'll be fine. Now, Numbol, how can I quicken Napalm's training?"

"Simple process, my friend." Numbol started. "Just get her to fight one of your friends in an unfair manner, but I should let you all know, before you get harsh on me… this is a good thing you'll be doing. By having her purposely defeat higher levels, she'll gain tons of experience in no time… but it has to be with someone who is not twice her size and has good behavior."

"Mikey is perfect for that then."

"What?" The electibuzz came in with a look of annoyance. "What do you mean I'm perfect? Perfect for what?"

"Training Napalm."

"Awww, man. Do I have to actually pretend that she's beating me every day?"

"How about every other day?"

"Ugh! Fine, but if she turns out be ugly, then I ain't doin' it."

"But, Mikey…"

"What?"

"I know I haven't told you this, but rumor has it that Napalm will most likely be… your new girlfriend."

"…Say-what-now?"

"Yeah, I'm serious. By hearing this, what do you think of her now?"

"I… uh… I hope she'll… uh… take it easy on me then."

"There ya go. Besides, I know she'll be attractive to you. You don't even need the curse of the Luvdisc to help you, just like Destiny and I."

"Awww, man. You're makin' me anxious! I'm headin' outside for some fresh air." The nervous electibuzz did so and this made Blaze and Numbol chuckle with humor.

"Wow." Numbol muttered with a smile. "Talk about anxious anticipation in a youth's point of view."

"He's acting as nervous as I was when I saw Destiny as a gardevoir for the first time." Blaze added with his smile.

"Love is so hard not to feel nervous about. So, do you get the raising situation with Napalm now?"

"Yes. Thanks for your humble teachings again, Master, but before I go and continue my search for Aaron, I just have one more question…"

"What is it?"

"Do you have any advice before Napalm does this… battle… with Aaron?"

"Advice… hmmm… it's a little early to give you this little tip, but please do keep it in your mind until it's time to tell her."

"I'm listening."

"Every pokémon has a weakness. Search for it, touch it, then destroy it."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, Blaze… but that's the best advice I can give in a crisis like this. Think long and hard about it as you continue your search and good luck."

"Thanks, Numbol."

Meanwhile, back at Fallabor…

Destiny just checked the status of the egg and noticed that it had another eleven days until it hatches. The gardevoir wasn't one to show impatience, but she showed it anyway by just aimlessly trying to perform Psychic on the wall near her, making Avalon well aware of her boredom.

"Bored, Destiny?" The espeon asked with a little humor.

"I actually am bored." Destiny replied. "Without these moves, I'm just perfectly useless."

"But, you're doing great. At least, you're eating some of these berries I managed to gather for you."

"Of course. I've gotta keep my strength up, even though I can't use it."

"That's the spirit. Just keep it up. You will be fine."

"Thanks, Avalon."

Ten more slow days went by for Blaze, Destiny, and the rest of the crew. Latia and Latio finally found Aaron's location on that tenth day's evening and Blaze told his friends to stay outside Victory Road and let him handle it. When the bold fyreagle got inside, he was surprised to see Aaron just lying back against the rocky wall, kicking his short legs up, and just relaxing. Blaze looked around the rest of the cave from where he stood and noticed all of the water types he gathered and his own armored lackeys were just being so casual and calm during their various activities. Aaron opened his eyes to see the confused Blaze and chuckled as he welcomed him in.

"Ahhh, Blaze. Welcome to my humble hideaway." Aaron greeted casually. "Please do make yourself comfortable, if you wish."

"What's this all about, Aaron?" Blaze asked, still keeping his extremely deep voice in perfect harmony. Aaron chuckled as he sat up. "How come you're not coming after my crew again? Even the zakamon?"

"I have total confidence in my successful takeover. Now that the thunder is gone, I can just do whatever the hell I want without you nagging me 24-7! Besides, don't you have an egg to protect?"

"Yeah, but… wait… how did you know?"

"Mystic told me."

"I knew she was somewhat of a bad influence in her presence back at Sootopolis."

"Now, now, Blaze… don't get too hostile. I'm actually thrilled that you still wanna still talk shit to me, even after I invited you in."

"Because… what's happened in the past will always be a motive behind my anger towards your overconfident ass."

"Ta, ha! You still remember that battle that nearly killed Destiny, huh?"

"Which one?"

"The recent one… with Pryceless."

"If it's that battle, then, in addition to Destiny near-death experience, it's also Koby's death that's adding to the rage that's boiling inside me."

"Oh, yeah… I nearly forgot about the wimpy elekid. How come you graciously worship that little tyke, huh?"

"Because he was an inspiration to me. He may have been a rookie who thought he was a pro, but that confidence reminded me of my youth back when I was a torchic. He sort of gave it back to me after I lost it for some time."

"Awww, that so sweet… it's sickening to my stomach."

"Don't make me go hostile on you, Aaron. Since you're being so calm, can you tell me any other reasons why?"

"Besides the takeover completion?"

"Yes."

"Well, since I've heard about your blazivoir baby, I'm actually highly anticipating my battle with her. She's gonna go down just like her Father."

"You think she's going down, but just you wait. When our fateful battle starts, you'll be eating those words and then some. So, don't…" Blaze paused as he got in the aggron's face and finished off by saying: "…get cocky. Napalm will fight you, make you beg for mercy, then beat you senseless… until you die."

"Nice. I'm anxiously waiting already. Well, that's all I need to hear from you. Go on… get outta here. I wanna rest up as much as I can for the battle."

"Good." Blaze about faced towards the exit before he walked off, but before he stepped out of the cave…

"Blaze?"

"What?"

"Just one more question for me… 

"What is it?"

"Will you help your daughter?"

"…" Blaze didn't say a word as he walked out with a look of bravery on his face, unbeknownst to Aaron, who scoffed with even more confidence.

"Ha! I thought so."

Outside the cave…

Blaze's brave face never left as he saw his team before him with concern faces all over them.

"What happened, Blaze?" Valisa asked.

"Aaron just asked me if I'll help Napalm with her battle when it commences." Blaze replied.

"And? What did you say?" Roxxtar dared to ask. Blaze shook his head with shame as a response and that explained it. "I see. Only fate will decide, huh?"

"Yes. When she needs my help, then I'll help… but until then, she's on her own."

"And you couldn't tell Aaron that?"

"He would get even more confident about his battle, if I did."

"Smart move, then."

The next morning…

Blaze and Destiny just woke up at the sound of an egg cracking and they immediately called in everyone to witness the event of a month's time. Destiny took a quick look at Blaze and saw that he was back in his blaziken form and this shocked her.

"Blaze?" She started. "You're a blaziken again."

"I am?" Blaze asked in wonder as he took a quick look at himself in a nearby mirror. "Damn, you're right. How about your powers?"

"Let's see." Destiny turned away from the hatching egg for a moment as she just performed Psychic on a chair, Confusion on a table, Calm Mind on herself, and then Blaze purposely harmed her by a small scratch and she successfully performed Recover and she was fully healed. "YES! My moves have been restored! Now that that's covered, everyone… don't blink."

Everyone remained quiet and in high anticipation as the egg was a just moment away from breaking. Blaze and Destiny held each other close for comfort for the next three minutes until…

_CRACK!_

The egg finally hatched and what everybody saw before them…

…astonished them all, including the zakamon.

To be continued…


	13. The Blazivoir is Born

Chapter 13: The Blazivoir is Born

After an entire month of waiting, Destiny and Blaze's egg finally hatched and everyone, other than the new parents, were just surprised by the appearance of their new daughter. She looked exactly like how Inferno the Heatran described, including her impressive height of five feet and three inches. Her skin on her slim body was pink with peach colored feathery fuzz around her neck and chest and her long red hair stopped just before her waist where two decorative extensions were on each side. Past her elbows, a yellow band-like mark separated them from her Father's identical three fingered silver talon hands and her peachfuzz feathered feet were also identical to her Father's flaming feet. Finally, her face and eyes looked more like her Mother's, but she had her Father's baby blue eye color with an added brightness to give her an innocent, but intimidating look. She curiously looked up at her parents as she stepped out of the broken egg shell and made a smile that any parent would love.

"Oh… my God!" Destiny gasped as she looked down at her new daughter for the first time with Blaze. "She's… she's beautiful."

"Just like her Mother." Blaze added with a handsome smile. "Hi, Napalm. Welcome to Hoenn. My name is Blaze and this is Destiny. We're your parents."

"Uh, yeah, Dad." Napalm started in a typical teenage girl's voice with a small hint of a deep tone. "I think I already figured that out."

"Whoa…" V muttered so low, only Roxxtar heard it.

"Indeed, she is already talking as if she's at level seventeen or something." The astonished Veebo agreed. Destiny and Blaze nodded in agreement as Destiny spoke.

"Well, since that's the case, let me explain a few things." The gardevoir started. "As you can see, it's awfully quiet. The reason why is because an aggron named Aaron has really crossed the line. He has full control of the entire world of Hoenn and there's only one thing that can bring him down… you."

"Me?" Napalm asked, paying full attention to her parents. "Why me?"

"We didn't create you for nothing." Blaze reminded in an understanding tone. "Our philosophers, Latia and Latio, said that you are Hoenn's only hope in bringing down Aaron and his overconfident minions. By combining Psychic and Fire together, you have a high chance of winning."

"That's the type of pokémon I am, right? Psychic and Fire?"

"Yes, exactly." Destiny replied. "This is a first time combination of the two and you are dubbed the first pokémon to have this. You'll develop some moves that haven't even been invented in a TM or HM before."

"Wow! That's… that's actually pretty awesome!"

"I'm so glad you feel that way. You just need some rigorous training before you face him. Aaron is not an easy opponent, despite his cocky attitude."

"He sounds like a disease. What level is Aaron, Dad?"

"He's a level 100." Blaze replied.

"Whoa! Are you kidding me? I have to really train hard, huh?"

"If you want to succeed, yes… but don't worry. We're letting you fight easy opponents first. Since you've hatched out at a starting level of two, we'll just go by Littleroot and kill some time there. I have a proper mentor for you who acts a little close to your age-appropriate attitude."

"Why can't you guys help me?"

"We have our reasons, Napalm." Destiny reassured. "Your Father feels like you should handle everything on your own, but as parents, we will still take care of you outside of your training sessions."

"Oh, okay. So, who's my mentor?"

"Come here, Mikey!" Blaze called out to the nervous electibuzz, who slowly obeyed him and kept his distance by just standing behind the blaziken. Napalm took a good look at the electibuzz and made a sensual smile that could make every man shiver. "Napalm, meet Mikey the Electibuzz. He's been itching to teach you the basic ways of a pokémon battle since I first told him about you."

"LIAR!" Mikey screamed in protest and out of anxiety, making Napalm giggle like a valley girl. Hearing that giggle made the electibuzz blush as he hid himself behind the blaziken in defense. Blaze chuckled.

"Awww, he's excited."

"Would you stop it? You're making me even more nervous, man!"

"Then, why don't you come on out and introduce your skills to her?"

"I don't wanna. Napalm is so… so…" Mikey calmed down for a little while and took a longer look at her. He blushed even redder as Napalm tried to approach him, but Destiny silently told her to stop where she stood and just admire Mikey's personality. "…so cute."

"Hi, Mikey." The blazivoir greeted in a semi-seductive tone while she waved. "Are you my mentor?"

"Uh…" Mikey cleared his throat as he got from behind the blaziken and approached her with bravery in his face, but his arms were still shaking slightly. "Y… yeah, I… I'm your mentor."

"You're kinda cute."

"Th… thanks."

"No problem. Now, tell me about yourself. What exactly is your type? You look cool."

"I… uh… I'm an electric type. I could zap ya in a minute with my skills, but beautiful as you are, I don't wanna hurt ya."

"Awww, you're so sweet. What moves do you know?"

"Zap Cannon, Thunderpunch, Thunderbolt, and Discharge."

"You know Discharge?" Blaze asked with astonishment.

"Uh, yeah. I got rid of that crappy Thunder Wave move that I've had since I was an elekid. I had to replace it with somethin'."

"Figures."

"Nice." Napalm commented, referring to Mikey's move set. "You're a powerful electric type, huh?"

"Damn right, I am." Mikey replied with confidence. "So… you're a Fire and Psychic type, eh?"

"Yeah. Why is that so special? I mean, I know I heard the reason from my Mom already, but I wanna hear what you have to say about it."

"Well, it's a rare combination for us. Like your Mom said, you'll possess new moves that are so sick, Aaron wouldn't dare to mess with you. You could have moves that combine the two types together, creating massive damage to anyone you encounter!"

"Cool, but what moves do I know now?"

"Tackle."

"…that's it?"

"That's it."

"Well, that sucks."

"Don't feel bad. I started out like that, too. Same for your parents… well, except Destiny. She started out with Growl."

"I guess it's part of a pokémon's life, huh?"

"Yep. So, uh… yeah, welcome and I hope you'll win."

"Of course, I will. You'll teach me."

"Heh, heh… yeah." Mikey paused as he turned around and faced Blaze. "So, Blaze… how is this training gonna work?"

"Rayquaz will fly you and Napalm all over Hoenn, if you want to avoid getting purposely beaten." Blaze replied. "But, if you do want Napalm to pretend she's beating you senseless, I'll let you travel at different locations still, just so you can feel comfortable."

"Thanks, man… but, uh… one personal question…" Mikey started to whisper as Blaze kneeled down towards him, so the electibuzz could whisper into his ear: "What if something romantic happens in between?"

"Go for it. I knew you would be attracted to her."

"Heh, heh… yeah, I knew that, too."

"You'll be fine. Just… don't rush into it."

"Gotcha!"

"Rayquaz?"

"Yes, Blaze?" The mighty Rayquaza replied, flying beside the blaziken.

"I want you to keep a close eye on Napalm and Mikey and fly them all over Hoenn to where they need to go along the way."

"What will you and the rest of the team do?"

"We'll try to get some more clues on Aaron's motive to why he all of a sudden decided to gather up nothing but water types, besides the fact that he wants an advantage over Napalm."

"Excellent, sir." Rayquaz flew up to Napalm and Mikey and waited for them to hop on. Napalm did so in a few seconds after his arrival, making a graceful leap, before she sat down comfortably. She offered a talon to Mikey before he grabbed it and she pulled him up before he got behind her and got comfortable himself. Seconds after that, Rayquaz flew off to Littleroot to begin Napalm's training. Blaze and Destiny watched they fly off with a look of concern on both of their faces. Glacier approached the two with just as much concern.

"Don't worry, you two." The glaceon reassured calmly. "Judging by Napalm's attitude, she'll take good care of herself and Mikey."

"I hope so." Destiny replied. "She was just born and I'm already worried."

"Typical first time parent behavior. You'll gain more confidence in the future."

"I already did." Blaze admitted. "I have total confidence in our daughter. Aaron won't know what hits him when the battle begins."

"I guess." Destiny agreed with concern in her voice. "What will Mikey do, if she needs help… and if you won't be able to?"

"I don't know, really… but he can figure it out. I'm sure Aaron is well-aware of her hatching, so he has his lackeys all over Hoenn to take a sneak peek of her… but there's something they don't know, including Aaron."

"What is it?"

"You just heard that Napalm has Tackle now, right?"

"Yes."

"Well, she'll be able to learn seven more moves added to that as she grows."

"…SEVEN?" Everybody exclaimed with shock, including Destiny. Blaze nodded with total comfort.

"Yes… and Aaron can take that to the bank."

"No way! How come she can learn eight moves?" Sean asked.

"I know why!" Destiny came to realization. Blaze smiled as he stepped out of the way to let her explain. "It's because of Blaze's move set. He knows five moves instead of four and I know four moves, which adds up to nine moves total. I guess eight is the highest Napalm can get because it's an even number."

"Whoa!" Stephanie commented. "That's awesome!"

"How will she maintain so many?" Kaylovaughn asked with concern.

"I'm sure she could once she realizes it and gains full control." Blaze replied. "In the meantime, let's see if we can get some leads on Aaron's watery motive. Valisa, you keep a sharp lookout for any of his minions, in case they decide to prepare an ambush."

"You got it." Valisa replied with a salute.

Meanwhile, right outside Littleroot…

Rayquaz just landed in a open space between the many brushes of grass where wild weak pokémon, like zigzagoon and poochyena, roam. Napalm gracefully leaped off of the legendary pokémon and Mikey just sat there to admire the perfect landing afterwards. He could believe that not only was he already attracted to her, but her skills aquired from her Father were already showing, even after she just hatched. The blazivoir made her beautiful, but cute smile as she looked up at the dazed electibuzz and cleared her throat to snap him out of it after a silent minute. Rayquaz remained quiet as he watched this event with a smile.

"Are you gonna come down or what?" Napalm asked with her smile still in tact. Mikey shook his head awkwardly before he realized where he was and eventually slid off the Rayquaza. "You alright, Mikey?"

"Yeah, I'm cool." The electibuzz replied. "It's just… how come you're already so good at what you're doing here and you just hatched?"

"My Dad's acrobatics, I guess. Now, um… I'm not liking the looks on those little puppies' faces. Let's start the lesson now, so I can get over my little fear."

"Okay. Let's get to it!" Mikey revved up his game as he escorted the blazivoir to a grassy patch and a poochyena emerged from the bush to their left. This nearly startled Napalm, but Mikey held her by her arms gently for total comfort as he continued. "Now, that scary-lookin' pup is actually called a poochyena. They're some dumb-ass dogs who think they're sooooo huge and big and they don't want to believe they're so small. They're not too much of a threat at this level… until he starts Howling at every turn."

"What does the Howling do?" Napalm was paying full attention to her mentor as she just kept a close eye on the poochyena before her.

"It raises its physcial attack, so it can make its lonesone Tackle even more powerful."

"Aw, man. How can I beat him?"

"Don't worry. You have a size advantage over him. Now, performing Tackle is a cinch. Just walk up to him and give him a good shove. It may be called Tackle, but it's not an actual full body tackle. Now, go ahead and try it. I got your back."

"Okay, here I go." Mikey slowly releashed the nervous blazivoir's arms as she slowly approached the poochyena before her and used both of her talons to give the pup a good shove, knocking him down and also knocking down about 85 percent of its HP. The poochyena itself was shocked at how powerful this level two blazivoir was and Howled on his next turn, which made Napalm chuckle with confidence as she used her next turn after him to make him faint in defeat after her second shove. Mikey applauded behind her, making her feel extremely special about her skills. She took a good look at her talons with a smile of appreciation as the electibuzz spoke.

"Great job, Napalm! Not bad for your first battle." He commented. "And you've gained about seventeen experience points. You're gaining more strength now, but you haven't leveled up yet. Just one more battle and you will be a level three pokémon in no time."

"Wow." Napalm gasped with astonishment. "I… I never knew it could be so easy."

"Heh, heh… yeah, it's easy now… but just wait until you get to like… uh… level twenty or so. That's when the complicated stuff starts."

"Well, I'll be ready. Besides, I can learn up to eight moves."

"Well, yeah, but… excuse me?"

"I can learn eight moves."

"…Seriously!"

"Yeah. Why?"

"How come you can learn so much?"

"Once again, from my powerful parents. You do know how many moves my Dad knows, right?"

"Yeah, but… oh! I get it. The combined numbers of Blaze and Destiny's moves fused together… minus one."

"Exactly. You're not… _jealous_… are you?"

"What? Me? Jealous? About your move set? Hell, no!"

"Miiiiiikey… don't lie to me. You do know I'm a-"

"Psychic and Fire type… yeah, I get it. Okay, so I am a little jealous that you'll learn twice as many moves as me, but I can't say I blame ya. You're lucky to have that many moves. Aaron won't expect this when he realizes that you've done four moves too many."

"He sounds small."

"Naw, he's not small. He's bigger than me and a little bigger than Blaze. In fact, Aaron and Blaze are long time rivals."

"Go figure… and no wonder my Dad is saying I'm Hoenn's only hope for freedom."

"Yeah. Blaze has tried fighting Aaron before, but he ended up getting the world's longest dream. Many of us thought he died."

"Oh, no!"

"But, he lived… as you can see and now, Blaze's fear bites him like a poochyena that could bite you on the ass and he's trying so hard to hide it, but I can see it clear as day."

"So, is it his fear as well that's making me Hoenn's only hope?"

"That's pretty much the size of it, yeah, but don't let it get ya down. On the bright side, you're braver that he was back then… and he's a freakin' level 195 blaziken, for Pete's sake! He's nearly twice as powerful as Aaron, but he doesn't wanna take him on like a real pokémon… for some odd reason."

"Hmmm… it may seem like he's just using me, but he's my Dad. He can use me if he needs to… even if it means the fate of every single pokémon in all of Hoenn."

"…Wow… you're… you're really somethin'."

"Thanks. Same to you. Now, how about I get this last battle overwith, so I can take a break? I'm getting hungry."

"Sure thing, babe."

"What?"

"I mean… uh… sure thing. No problem. Heh-heh… heh…" Mikey caught himself quickly after Napalm's statement and he blushed with total embarassment. Napalm giggled at his behavior as she was gently pushed into the path of a zigzagoon. Rayquaz chuckled a little himself as he kept his smile. He remained silent after that as he spoke in his head.

_These two are already bonding pretty well. _The Rayquaza said in his mind. _Blaze and Destiny will be thrilled to hear this once everything is set up for battle. Napalm is doing exceptionally well for a hatchling so far and her continued success will be the symbol of her eventual defeat of Aaron. At least… I have a feeling that she'll win against that overconfident aggron. _

Meanwhile, with Blaze and the rest of the gang…

"Do ya think we should tell Aaron about Napalm's arrival?" NeYon dared to ask anyone. Destiny shook her head.

"It would be best to keep that aggron guessing and in suspense until the epic battle." The gardevoir replied with a brave smile. Blaze nodded in agreement. "And with that being the case, Blaze… don't you think we should keep a close eye on Napalm and Mikey, despite Rayquaz's supervision?"

"He'll protect them from the sights of Aaron's lackeys." Blaze replied.

"Good, because he'll be in for a ruuuuude awakening, man." Torikus commented. "So… where are we headed?"

"V, remember that you told me that you saw a suspicious looking Seaking?"

"Yeah." V replied. "Why? We're gonna mess his ass up or somethin'?"

"I was thinking more like a decent conversation. Get him or her to talk about why it was suspiciously watching you."

"Yes!"

Meanwhile, in between Littleroot and Oldale Town…

Napalm successfully demolished two more zigzagoons and one more poochyena before she graduated to a level five blazivoir and Mikey's techniques couldn't get any better than this. He was so proud of himself at this point and so was Napalm towards herself. She now learned Ember and Focus Energy and she was on a small start. Realizing that she just learned two more moves, which is very unusual for the average pokémon to do, Mikey decided to ask that big question while he picked some berries for the blazivoir.

"Hey, Napalm?" The electibuzz started, keeping his attention on his berry picking.

"Yeah?" Napalm replied, sitting on a nearby rock with her beautiful legs crossed.

"How come you learned two new moves at the same time and you're only a level five pokémon?"

"Do I have to repeat myself about this? It's all because of my parents, okay? They have given me so much more than life on this planet."

"Yeah, I guess. So, every amazing thing you do is all because of your parents, right?"

"Right, so don't keep asking me those 'How come' questions, okay?"

"I gotcha." Mikey gathered about thirty of assorted berries, including Oran, Chesto, and Pecha Berries and approached the relaxed blazivoir before he laid them all down on the soft grass. Napalm didn't waste no time in picking up a Pecha Berry and took a small bite of it. She marveled at how sweet it was as she spoke.

"Mmmm! This is really good!" She commented. "What kind of berry is this?"

"That's a Pecha Berry." Mikey replied as he took a bite of a juicy Oran Berry. "It's really sweet, ain't it? Turn that thing into a Pokéblock and you'll gain some cuteness, which is somethin' you don't really need to gain. You're cute enough already."

"Awww, really?"

"I said it before. Blaze and Destiny must've really worked hard to create ya. You have Blaze's exact eye color, but without the yellow in the background. By your appearance, you do look a lot like Destiny."

"Yeah, well… this is the best they can do. I'm wondering what's with my feet though?" Napalm just finished her sweet berry as she took a good look at her feathery peachfuzzed feet. Mikey took a good look at them as well and he chuckled. "Did these come from my Dad?"

"Obviously. You do have the three talon claws underneath them, just like him. So, maintaining your balance will be a breeze for ya."

"I guess. It does make a good fashion statement, though."

"Yeah, you look great." Mikey took another Pecha Berry and handed it to Napalm as he said this. She smiled as she took it, but ended up holding his claw instead. Mikey tried to break free from the soft grip, but Napalm pulled him back and her beautiful eyes lowered their eyelids, giving her a seductive look as she smile in the same manner. Mikey looked up at her and he blushed a little as he smiled. "Uh… Napalm?"

"Hmm?"

"What-uh… what are you doin'?"

"Nothing."

"…"

"Just admiring your looks, that's all. You carry a heavy burden and I can feel it. Can you tell me about it?"

"…My… heavy burden?"

"Yeah."

"…Well… I lost my little brother, Koby the elekid. He was a bit of a rookie, like me, but he had that energy that Blaze admired so much. He always wanted to face danger and laugh in its face. That's kinda like the same confidence I have today. He may be gone physically, but I can still feel him spiritually. He was the only other piece of family I had, other than my Dad, who's an electivire."

"Awww. You must be so lonely…" Napalm paused as she slowly slid off the boulder and just stood on her knees in front of Mikey. "…but your bravery kinda turns me on."

"Heh, heh. I would say the same thing about yours, even though you were just born. I'm actually glad your parents created you. I was starting to feel a little heartbroken and emotinally scarred with no family to care for me and-"

"You talk too much." Napalm whispered that statement as she got closer to the electibuzz's face before she planted a passionate kiss on the mouth, slowly slithering her tongue inside his mouth. Mikey was taken aback by the kiss, but eventually, he gave in and played along, tasting her mouth as well as they both moaned with passion at the same time. Two minutes of the kiss went by and Napalm allowed Mikey to lay down on the soft green grass on back as they continued the kiss, having his gentle claws roam all over the blazivoir's smooth body. This scene went on for pretty much the rest of the evening. The prophecy of Mikey's crush on Napalm was fulfilled.

To be continued…


End file.
